ever after
by LlyLith
Summary: Ce que je voyais dans les yeux d'Alice m'inquiétait beaucoup, et je m'étonnais de voir que j'étais la seule à m'en inquiéter.Quel était cet étrange pressentiment qui montait en moi dès que je croisais son regard si triste, comme si elle savait...comme si.
1. commencement

1.

J'avais finalement accepté la demande en mariage d'Edward. Nous avions après maintes discussions, trouvées un compromis, pour que chacun de nous puisse y trouver son compte. Même si au début, j'étais oh combien réticente à prendre cet engagement de peur que se reproduise la même histoire que celle de mes parents...mais je savais pertinemment au fond de moi que tout cela était une excuse...pour repousser la date fatidique...mais une promesse est une promesse et je sais qu'en tenant la mienne Edward tiendra la sienne…le mariage contre ma transformation

Tout en regardant le paysage défilé devant mes yeux, je faisais tourner la bague qui trônait maintenant sur mon annulaire gauche entre mes doigts. Cette même bague qui un siècle avant avait appartenu à Elisabeth, la maman d'Edward. En la voyant la première fois je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes tellement j'étais émue et en même temps fière de voir qu'il me confiait un tel bijou qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux.

Se voulant rassurant, Edward posa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse, et murmura à mon oreille

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tout se passera bien.

Le son de sa voix, me fit frissonner et me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me tournais enfin vers lui et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit apparemment ravi de voir qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Je voulus lui répondre mais déjà je sentis que la voiture ralentissait. Nous étions arrivés chez Charlie. Mon angoisse reprit de plus belle. Evidemment je savais que c'était une des dernière fois que je mettais les pieds chez moi en tant Bella Swan mais aussi que c'était surement une des dernière fois que je voyais mon père. Nous devions le préparer tout doucement à cette séparation, que je ne voulais en aucun cas brutal afin de le préserver.

Edward fit le tour de la voiture m'ouvrit la portière, je pris la main qu'il me tendit, le regarda dans les yeux afin d'y voir tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il me portait. Tant d'amour dans ses beaux yeux doré me donna un regain de courage, je lui souris et je crois qu'a ce moment la j'étais prête à affronter mille danger, je le savais, tant qu'il serait à mes côtés.

-Allons-y, me dit –il tendrement en baisant mon front.

Je savais que pour Edward, le mariage était une étape importante et que certaines choses devaient être faites dans les règles…eh oui comme m'expliquait Alice plus tôt dans la matinée, « c'est tout un art le mariage, Bella ». C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui nous devions nous rendre chez mon père afin qu'il accorde sa bénédiction à ce mariage. Je soupirais, leva les yeux au ciel et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la maison. J'inspirais une dernière fois afin de me donner une dose de courage supplémentaire et frappa à la porte. J'ouvris sans attendre de réponse :

-Papa, c'est nous

-Bella ?

- Oui ! , qui est ce que ca pourrait être d'autre pensais je.

Nous le trouvèrent dans le salon comme à son habitude en train de regarder un match de baseball. Il coupa le son, se leva et nous salua.

-Que me vaut cette visite surprise ?

Je serrais la main d'Edward un peu plus fermement

-Papa, nous avons une nouvelle importante à t'apprendre, pouvons-nous discuter calmement ?, j'insistais évidemment sur ce dernier point, je savais que mon père ne portait pas d'estime à Edward.

Je vis mon père se tendre un instant et nous prier de nous prendre place sur le canapé.

-Je vous écoute.

Incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche, je me tournais vers mon fiancé qui devina tout de suite et prit la parole :

-Chef Swan, Bella et moi-même, avons décidé de nous unir l'un à l'autre prochainement et je tenais à vous dire que je ne concevais pas ma vie sans votre fille. J'aime Bella d'un amour inconditionnel et sans limite qui je suis persuadé, au cours du temps, ne fera que s'intensifier. Bella est toute ma vie désormais. Je tiens à faire les choses dans l'ordre et c'est pourquoi je vous pose cette question, m'accordez vous la main de votre fille ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, je ne quittais pas mon père des yeux, cherchant la moindre émotion parcourant son visage, il passa rapidement de la surprise à l'étonnement, puis à l'incompréhension et la franchement il était indescriptible !! Ce silence venant de sa part n'annonça rien de bon, je pense sincèrement qu'il était en train d'encaisser la nouvelle.

-Papa …

Son regard passa de moi à mon fiancé avec rapidité, inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Chérie, je sais que quoi que se te dise à ce moment précis ta décision est déjà prise et tel que je te connais tu comptes l'épouser.

Je ne peux pas vous accorder ma bénédiction,…comment dire c'est difficile à accepter compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé l'année précédente… pour moi tout ça relève de la folie… cette union… je ne concevais pas ça pour toi Bella du moins pas pour l'instant...

- dit plutôt que tu ne concevais pas que je me marie avec Edward …

-… je n'ai pas dit ça

-mais tu le penses tellement fort !, m'emportais-je

-Bella, cette discussion va se terminer la avant que l'un de nous ne dise des choses que l'on risque de regretter. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous en aller.

Nous nous levâmes en silence, ma vue commença à se brouiller, je sentis de grosses larmes couler le long de mes joues

Edward n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que l'on avait quitté la maison de Charlie. Comme à son habitude, une fois la voiture dans le garage, il vint m'ouvrir la portière, m'attira à lui me serrant dans ses bras protecteurs. Encore une fois je ne pus retenir mes larmes et de gros sanglots sortirent du fond de ma gorge. Tant pis si à se moment la je ruinais la chemise de mon bien aimé de larmes, j'avais besoin de lui, de me sentir contre lui, et de pouvoir laisser aller ma tristesse. Edward me glissa des mots doux et réconfortant à l'oreille et je réussis à me calmer peu à peu. Il embrassa mes cheveux, mon front, baisa chacune de mes paupières, essuya, une à une les larmes qui persistaient dans leur chute.

-Bella…. Bella, mon amour… laisse lui du temps… il a besoin de se faire à l'idée, tu es sa fille, son unique fille. Il y'avait des chances pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière…

J'acquiesçai de la tête, renifla un bon coup (pas très gracieux mais tant pis..) et plongea dans le regard de mon bien aimé, je mis perdis encore une fois, tant d'amour dans ses si beaux yeux, je lui souris. Je fermai les yeux et secoua ma tête.

-Que se passe t il ?

- Tu m'éblouis…

Edward m'offrit son plus beau sourire, releva mon menton et porta mes lèvres aux siennes.


	2. la demande

2.

Nous avions prévu de confier la tâche de l'organisation du mariage à Alice, mais bien évidemment notre extralucide préféré avait déjà tout vu d'avance et forcément s'en donnait déjà à cœur joie ! Je fus assez contente de voir qu'elle prenait tout en main sachant que j'en aurais été parfaitement incapable, ce qui me permettait de consacrer la plus part de mon temps à Edward, et surtout à nos prochaines semaines à venir. Evidemment je me posais pleins de questions concernant ma transformation et si j'allais tenir bon, je savais que j'allais ressentir une douleur atroce, une brulure intense parcourant tout mon corps, la moindre parcelle de peau, la moindre cellule de mon corps allait se transformer une fois que le venin s'inséminerait en moi. J'avais d'ailleurs eu un aperçu lors de ma rencontre avec James. Je secouais la tête histoire de faire partir ce mauvais souvenir le plus loin possible. Edward évidemment le remarqua :

-Tu sais Bella chérie, c'est très frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses…

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux dorés y lisant une certaine inquiétude, je portai ma main à son visage impeccable et répondit :

-Je sais… je pensais seulement à notre vie après… je sais que nous devons partir afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention après ma transformation… je pensais à Charlie…

A l'évocation de son nom, je sentis Edward se tendre légèrement car quelques jours après notre discussion je reçu une lettre à la villa de mon père. Je savais qu'il se sentait toujours coupable de m'avoir laissé, de m'avoir fait souffrir, je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, lire dans ses yeux étaient amplement suffisant. Je porta ma main à sa joue, froide comme le marbre, esquissa un sourire, fit non de la tête, je ne veux plus qu'il s'en veuille comme ça, c'est terminé. Mes lèvres s'accrochèrent aux siennes dans un baiser passionné.

FLASH BACK

_-Bella, cria Alice du salon, tu viens de recevoir une lettre !!_

_Je descendis, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle venait de la part de Charlie, Je l'ouvris et sentis la tension montée d'un cran quand je lus les premières lignes :_

_« Bella ma Chérie,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'envoie une lettre surtout sachant que nous nous trouvons dans la même ville et que seulement quelques kilomètres nous séparent. Tu me connais j'ai plutôt du mal à exprimer mes sentiments et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te dire toutes mes pensées. Evidemment tu es ma petite fille et tu le seras toujours, mais comprends moi j'ai du mal à penser que tu veuilles te marier avec Edward, Edward qui dans le passé, pas si lointain, t'a fait énormément souffrir. De plus tu n'as que 18 ans, tu es majeur mais tu es jeune trop jeune à mon gout pour prendre une telle décision _

_Je ne veux pas que tu reproduises la même erreur que moi il y a 18 ans. Edward s'est peut être fait pardonné à tes yeux mais pas pour moi, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi dans un tel état, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait exister. Comme si on t'avait arraché la moitié de ton être. Aucun mot ne peut convenir pour décrire ton état à se moment la, cette souffrance est inimaginable !!_

_Bella je vais partir quelques temps, il y a du grabuge dans le comté d'à coté et ils ont besoin de mon aide. Cela va me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette situation. Je ne vais pas m'opposer à votre union, je sais que tu assumeras les conséquences de ton acte, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir être de retour avant la date prévue. Ne pense pas que se soit une échappatoire.. enfin peut être que si.._

_N'oublie pas, Bella, que je t'aime que tu seras à jamais ma fille._

_Ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pour l'instant._

_Ton papa qui t'aime._

_Charlie »_

_Je sentis Edward derrière moi, et de nouveau je laissais libre cours à mes larmes…_

…………

Les jours passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte à une vitesse folle et moi j'étais de plus en plus inquiète par contre Alice….

plus la date fatidique approchait plus elle était excitée…

Elle me tira des bras d'Edward de force faisant fi des protestations et autres grognements sortant de la gorge de son frère , tout en m'entraînant dans sa chambre :

-Bella je viens de recevoir ta robe de mariée il faut que tu l'essayes, je ne pense pas à avoir à faire des retouches, mais enfile la d'abord !

Je m'exécutais donc, sur le ton autoritaire de mon amie. J'enfilais donc la robe, et à ma surprise, elle m'allait comme un gant ! Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux, toute heureuse :

-Bella tu es magnifique, elle plaira beaucoup à Edward, soit en certaine, affirma t elle tout en faisant le tour de moi-même, regarde toi !

Je me tournais vers la psyché, et oh surprise ! Je me trouvais ravissante.

-Alice…elle est superbe…

-Bella réserve moi tes larmes pour la cérémonie s'il te plait… j'étais sure qu'elle te plairait.

La robe semblait appartenir à l'époque laquelle Edward avait appartenu, les manches commençaient au bas des épaules toutes en fines dentelles transparentes, le bustier était travaillé, et de fines perles s'entrecroisaient dans le bas de la robe. La robe était splendide, simple mais sophistiquée.

-Alice tu as encore fait des folies…

-Mais non voyons…ceci est juste le début, voyant mon air inquiet elle reprit, ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas un mariage en grande pompe mais quelques choses de simple, mais comprend moi j'ai tellement envie de faire plaisir à Edward, à toi, que je m'en donne à cœur joie et ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on célèbre un mariage dans la famille. Un instant son regard se fit sérieux :

- Tu sais, Bella, tu as transformé Edward, il n'a jamais été aussi entier qu'en ce moment, tu es le jour qui a illuminé sa nuit. C'est pour ça que je veux que cette journée soit exceptionnelle et qu'elle s'ajoute à votre bonheur.

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Alice, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Alice tu es la plus merveilleuse des sœurs.

Elle écourta notre étreinte prétextant froisser ma robe. Mais je suis sure que l'odeur alléchante que mon sang dégageait en était aussi pour quelque chose…


	3. l'aveu

3.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse folle. Alice courrait dans tous les sens, s'occupant des fleurs, de l'orchestre, du traiteur. Evidemment il y eut quelques imprévus : l'église étant déjà réservée, nous dûmes trouver une autre solution. La réception se déroulerait à la villa, Alice avait déjà tous les plans en tête en ce qui concernait l'aménagement de la piste de danse, du plan de table….Heureusement que je lui avais dit de freiner un peu ses ardeurs… Emmet se chargerait de nous unir… Décidément, de nos jours, nous trouvions tout sur internet, même des diplômes d'officier…

Néanmoins Alice, trouva quand même le temps de m'emmener de force, oui je dis bien de force, parce qu'après plusieurs heures de supplications je dus me résoudre à l'accompagner pour une, non pardon… plusieurs séances de shopping !!

Lors de notre dernière sortie entre filles avec Esmée et Rosalie, je trouvais Alice distante, l'esprit plutôt ailleurs. Ce qui m'inquiéta car son engouement pour les achats diminua…je parle évidement du nombre de sacs que l'on ramena à la maison, qui se réduisit de moitié ! Quand je lui fis part de mon étonnement, elle émit un petit rire et parti montré ses trouvailles à Jasper.

Les jours qui suivirent je ne vis pratiquement pas Alice, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter. Je réussi à en parler à Esmée, mais elle me répondit qu'elle était prise pas la grande fête du mois.

Je retournais auprès d'Edward qui s'était mis à jouer au piano et il me dit entre deux morceaux qu'Alice lui cachait ses pensées en ce moment de peur qu'il découvre de quoi serait fait la cérémonie, ce qui semblait l'amuser !! Jasper qui rentra à ce moment de la chasse avec Emmet et Rosalie, se tourna vers moi et je sentis une vague de quiétude m'envahir.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui te fait te mettre dans ses états ?

-Alice…je la sens distante en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose la préoccupe mais qu'elle ne veut …Non qu'elle ne peut pas me dire ce que c'est.

-Bella je suis sure que tu dramatises trop, elle est prise par l'organisation du mariage, voila tout, elle veut que tout soit parfait, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'aucune fête n'a eu lieu dans la famille et puis regarde autour de toi, toute la famille y met du sien pour que tout soit parfait et que rien ne vienne gâcher cette sublime journée… Dit Edward en m'enveloppant de ses bras rassurant

-Je suis d'accord avec Edward, nous attendons tous impatiemment ce moment

-Vous avez surement raison…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait arriver, et apparemment j'étais la seule à le penser….j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais rien autour de nous indiquait cela…mais les yeux d'Alice ne me trompaient pas...

……………………………

La date fatidique approchait à grand pas. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Charlie. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle… pas si sûre… J'avais réussi à avoir Renée au téléphone, lui annonçant mon mariage et par l'occasion la réaction de Charlie. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonné, elle m'apprit d'ailleurs qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone lui reprochant tous les tords concernant ma décision. La discussion fut animée selon ses dires. Maman m'apprit, avec tristesse, que Charlie ne se montrerait pas au mariage. J'avais cru jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il viendrait malgré ses fortes réticences, mais bon rien d'étonnant non plus il était aussi têtu que moi… Renée viendrait mais sans Phil qui avait un match important à jouer ce jour là. Je fus ravie qu'au moins un de mes parents soit présent. Un mariage c'est quand même une étape importante dans la vie d'une jeune fille. En parlant de famille, J'aurais souhaité qu'au moins mon frère de cœur Jacob soit présent, mais il avait décidé de ne plus me voir tant que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision concernant mon mariage. Nous avions mis au courant les Quileutes, enfin moi, les prévenant de cette importante décision. Il aurait été souhaitable que cette histoire ne fasse pas autant de vague mais selon la tribu notre histoire était inconcevable et il ne me portait plus aucune considération. Traité ou pas… j'étais dorénavant interdite de séjour à la réserve et pour couronner le tout, Jacob ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser car trop de souvenirs resurgissaient en moi. Jacob avait été comme un frère, un grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Il avait prit ma décision comme une trahison personnel quand il s'est rendu compte que mes sentiments envers lui n'étaient que pur sentiments fraternels, je ne pouvais le considérer autrement.

Finalement la liste des invités fut assez restreinte à mon plus grand plaisir, mes amis, Renée, ma seconde famille ainsi que mon cher et tendre Edward. Cela me suffisait. Amplement.

Carlisle invita le Clan Denali, une autre famille de végétariens, qu'il considérait comme leurs cousins.

Une question cependant me turlupinait. Pas vraiment une question en fait. Comme Charlie ne viendrait pas assister à mon… à notre mariage, son rôle dans ce mariage était dorénavant compromis également… et je ne pouvais décemment pas concevoir de me rendre seule à l'autel ! Premièrement, je risquerais sous la pression de ne pas tenir sur mes jambes ce qui était plus que probable vu mon équilibre précaire, et deuxièmement suivant cette même suite logique je risquerais par la même occasion de faire preuve de maladresse en m'emmêlant les talons dans la robe, la traine et de m'étaler de tout mon long devant tout le monde dans l'allée…. Bref j'imaginais déjà le scénario catastrophe… je secouais vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées…

Et de toute manière, je n'avais jamais vu une mariée se diriger toute seule vers l'autel…c'était inconcevable…tout devait être parfait

Je me décidais donc, et me dirigeais vers son bureau. Je sais qu'il ne devait pas tarder à aller à l'hôpital mais j'avais largement le temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Après une grande inspiration, je levais mon bras pour annoncer ma venue en frappant quelques coups, que je voulais discret, sur la porte quand je fus interrompu dans mon élan par :

« -Entre Bella, »

Décidément rien ne leur échappait. C'était peine perdue. Je m'exécutais donc, pris une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau de Carlisle

- Que puis je faire pour toi Bella ?

-C'est assez délicat…


	4. Confession

4.

Comme pour m'inciter à continuer dans ma confession, si je puis dire ainsi, il m'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils qui encadrait son bureau.

-Voila, j'ai quelques chose à vous demander… je pris une inspiration, et me lança :

Comme Charlie refuse d'être présent au mariage, son rôle en tant que père et aussi la place qu'il doit tenir dans le mariage est dorénavant compromise… vous avez toujours été la pour moi que se soit quand je me blesse bien souvent involontairement, ou quand il s'agit de me protéger, à votre façon depuis le début, vous étiez et êtes présent et vous avez fait bien plus que vous ne le devriez et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante et heureuse…. ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que depuis le début vous avez toujours réagit comme un père prévenant, aimant envers moi et c'est pour ça que je voulais , que j'aimerais si c'était possible, que se soit vous qui m'accompagnez jusqu'à l'autel ?

J'avais dit ces dernières paroles si rapidement et si basses que je me demandais si elles avaient été entendues…

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il avait fait le tour du bureau pour me rejoindre, m'avait pris dans ses bras et le tout avec rapidité naturellement ! Il s'écarta, me prit les mains et dit d'une voix mélodieuse que je sentis toute fois émue:

-Bella, ma chérie, ma fille, je serais plus qu'enchanté que de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Mais une chose me ferait encore plus plaisir

Je le regardais avec étonnement

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et que tu me dises « tu », il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour toute réponse, prise d'un sanglot, je me jetais dans ses bras.

Il sembla vouloir prolonger ce petit moment d'intimité entre, ce que j'appellerais maintenant, entre un père et sa fille, mais il recula, et pointa de sa tête la porte de son bureau.

-Tu devrais les rejoindre, ils sont tous derrière la porte, dit –il dans un sourire

Je rougis de plus belle, il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et je sortis pour tomber sur le reste de la famille .Esmée, en larmes, si elle avait pu, me prit dans ses bras et me murmura des mots que seule une mère prononçait à sa fille. J'en fus toute chamboulée, versa quelques larmes de joie et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Heyyy !! Nous aussi on veut prendre Bella dans nos bras !! cria Alice

Je me séparais de ma seconde maman et fut attirée par les bras d'Alice,

-Je suis contente pour toi Bella, je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi de demander ça.

-Et moi je suis sure que tu avais déjà tout vu…

-Evidement très chère !!

Jasper vient m'embrasser le front, Emmet m'ébouriffa les cheveux et Rosalie me déposa un bisou sur la joue

-Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur.

Cet élan d'amour fraternel colora de nouveau mes joues d'un joli rose et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de mes joues. J' étai splus que persuadée que ce que venait de me dire Rosalie, lui coutait énormément, mais j'avais appris depuis peu à la cotoyer tous les jours et j'étais toujours aussi sûre que Rosalie me détestait cordialement mais ceci n'étais qu'une façade sur laquelle tous les gens qui la voyait s'arretait. Rosalie était loin d'être une fille à la beauté froide et superficielle bien au contraire, c'était une fille au grand cœur, d'une grande générosité mais quelque peu méfiant quand il s'agissait de faire confiance à une personne étrangère à la famille. Jasper m'apprit qu'une fois rassurée sur les intentions d'une personne, Rosalie pouvait tout aussi bien la détester cordialement ou alors lui accordé une confiance sans faille être la plus adorable des sœurs. Et aujourd'hui je fus agréablement surprise.

J'atterris dans les bras d'Edward qui prit mon visage entre ses mains glaciale et d'un baiser séchait une à une les larmes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir en lui faisant cette demande ma Bella, me dit il amoureusement, les yeux brillant d'une fierté sans limite à mon égard. Tu es merveilleuse et je t'aime plus que tout.

-Pas autant que je t'aime Edward.

Je portais mes lèvres aux siennes scellant une nouvelle fois notre amour.

………………………………………………………………………..

Il avait été décidé de partir pour l'Alaska après notre mariage. Carlisle et Esmée avaient déjà repéré une maison et commencé à l'agencer de manière à faciliter notre prochain emménagement.

Je me trouvais dans notre chambre allongée sur le ventre sur notre lit, lisant pour la énième fois un roman de . J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma lecture que je ne sentis pas Edward rentré de la chasse. Il grimpa avec délicatesse sur le lit, au dessus de moi, dégagea avec tendresse les cheveux couvrant ma nuque et y déposa un doux baiser. A son simple contact je sentis un frisson parcourir le long de mon corps et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de plaisir. J'abandonnai alors mon livre, me tourna pour faire face à mon ange, plaçai mes bras autour de sa nuque et déposai à mon tour un baiser sur les lèvres que j'aimais tant. Décidément je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

-La chasse a été bonne ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa de nouveau. Son baiser était tendre, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Il glissa ses bras sous moi, se retourna et je me trouvai en un instant sur lui. Je sentis qu'il voulait se tester une nouvelle fois en repoussant ses limites. Pendant que ses lèvres capturaient encore une fois mes lèvres, une de ses mains se glissa sous mon tee-shirt tandis que l'autre descendit le long de mes cotes, mes hanches ma taille, pour se placer sous mes fesses…sous ses caresses oh combien subjectives je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, mon corps parcouru de mille frissons.... je sentis Edward sourire sous mes lèvres. Je levais les yeux jusqu'à me perdre dans les siens… et la, encore une fois je perdis mes moyens, impossible de me concentrer, il m'éblouissait à nouveau. Pauvre humaine que j'étais, pauvre faiblesse humaine, j'étais incapable de me détacher de son regard ambré. Frustrée je ne pus rajouter un mot

-Bella… Bella…

Je l'entendis m'appeler…je secouais la tête une nouvelle fois et retrouva toutes mes facultés.

-Bella , tu sais que c'est frustrant pour moi de ne pas lire en toi, surtout quand tu me regardes avec ses yeux la…

Je voulu répliquer que tout était de sa faute quand évidemment, toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins, mon ventre se manifesta. Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de mon adoré

-Toi aussi tu dois prendre des forces… viens je suis sûre qu'Esmée t'a préparé à dîner.

Je me mis assise sur le lit à contre cœur, frustrée d'une part à cause de ma condition humaine et d'autre part parce que tout les jours Edward franchissait une étape importante pour lui et pour nous aussi… J'entendis du bas les rires de Jasper et d'Emmet, ce dernier me cria:

-Bella calme toi, on dirait que Jasper va dévorer Alice s'il continue comme ca…

Je levais les yeux vers Edward qui me fit son irrésistible sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ses bras, ses mains son torse, ses lèvres…

-BELLA !!! cria Alice.

J'entendis les rires repartirent de plus belle en bas. J'étais certaine d'avoir piqué un fard au même moment. Edward s'approcha, colla un baiser sur mon front et dans un soupir, me leva et nous nous dirigions vers les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine.

Après un cours repas, je ne pus manger tout ce qu'Esmée avait préparé pour moi, je sentis la fatigue me gagner et dans un bâillement Edward me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Je fis un brin de toilette rapide, enfila mon pyjama et me glissa dans les draps frais de notre lit .Au moment ou Edward voulut s'allonger à mes côtés, la tête d'Alice apparut a l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bella chérie profite bien de cette dernière soirée en compagnie de ton cher et tendre, demain, veille de ton mariage, tu ne le verras pas..

Je sentis la panique me gagner. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… mon cœur s'emballa…Edward le senti…

-ne t'en fais pas chérie, tout se passera bien. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil.

-Toute une journée sans toi…com…

-Ne t'en fais pas, d'après ce que je sais tu seras bien occupée…

-Oh non…

Je voyais déjà le genre…Alice et ses excentricités…

-Mais je tacherais de contourner sa vigilance …

-Ne l'envisage même pas EDWARD CULLEN, cria Alice du salon.

Je ris et entraina Edward dans mon hilarité, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres que j'aimais tant se posait sur les miennes, me calmant soudain et je me concentrai sur son baiser. Sa langue força ma bouche à s'entrouvrir et ainsi retrouver la mienne dans une danse que j'espérais sans fin, mais vite à bout de souffle, Edward me pria de respirer. Je me calais dans ses bras déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres et senti mes yeux se fermer tandis qu'il chantonnait ma berceuse…


	5. Enterrement de vie de jeune fille

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou pas un commentaire est toujours utile, enjoy^^  
_

5.

Comme promis, mon cher et tendre, resta à mes côtés jusqu'à mon réveil. Je gardais les yeux clos, profitant encore un maximum de la proximité de nos deux corps. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward parcourir mes avant bras, et un fin sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Bella, ma chérie, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Pauvre humaine que je suis, les battements de mon cœur mon encore une fois trahie.

-Alice va débarquer dans la minute, il serait préférable pour toi que tu commences à émerger...

Alice…. Rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles même et je fis subjugué une fois de plus par ce regard ambré et une fois n'est pas coutume je plongeais dedans et me perdis dans mes pensées. ;

-Bella…. Chérie

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit qu'une tornade débarqua dans notre chambre :

-Belllaaaaa !!! Il est l'heure de se lever !!!

-Alice, laisse la se réveiller en douceur, plaida mon amoureux ;

-Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle est réveillée, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On doit respecter le timing tout doit être fait dans l'ordre !

Je croyais mettre fait oublier en glissant sous les couvertures, manque de bol, une poigne me pris le bras et m'arracha à mon Adonis

-Mais…, lançant un regard suppliant à Edward, Aide moi !!!

-Rassure toi Bella, Edward a une longue journée à passer lui aussi, dit Alice joueuse.

J'entendis un grognement sortir de la gorge de mon fiancé, lui aussi allait trouver cette journée bien longue …

Alice me tira jusqu'à sa chambre, m'enferma dans la salle de bain et me pria de prendre une douche bien froide pour me réveiller.

J'avais exactement 20 minutes pour me doucher. Ensuite elle énuméra le programme de la journée. Je n'entendis pas la moitié de ce qu'elle me dit, tellement j'étais concentré sur …. Edward….ses mains….

Elle se tut.

-Bella, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de suite de penser à mon cher frère !! Nous avons une longue journée et tu ne m'échapperas pas, n'y pense même pas, ne l'envisages même pas !! Et sors vite de la douche sinon je viens te chercher, ensuite tu va déjeuner !!! Gronda –t-elle

Je ne me fis pas prier, à peine essuyer que j'enfilais les habits qu'elle avait déjà préparé à mon attention. A peine après avoir enfilé mon tee-shirt, qu'elle débarqua dans la salle de bain et m'entraina dans la cuisine ou Esmée avait déjà sorti mes céréales et un bol de lait.

-Décidément tout est chronométré, articulais-je tout en mangeant.

-Oui ma chérie, Alice t'a réservé une belle surprise et c'est pour ce matin.

Au moment où Esmée prononça le mot surprise, ma cuillère s'arrêta à l'entrée de ma bouche. Je la reposai dans le bol.

-je ne suis pas une grande fan des surprises… tu le sais Alice…

-Evidemment que je le sais, et ce que je sais aussi c'est que celle-ci tu l'adoreras, alors fini moi ce bol de céréales, tu dois prendre des forces, la journée va être longue pour toi !

Je poussais un soupir et m'empressa de terminer ce foutu bol !

Une fois terminé, Alice m'entraina vers le garage, Rosalie nous attendais, j'entendais d'ici, le moteur ronronné.

Esmée nous accompagna.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir et de voler un baiser à Edward qu'Alice me traina dans la voiture, et moi trébuchant contre les marches.

-Concentre toi Isabella, me somma – t- elle !

OULA, ca ne présageait rien de bon…

-Nous voilà en retard…

-T'inquiète nous serons à l'heure… Et Rosalie appuya sur l'accélérateur de sa décapotable et s'engouffra sur la route.

J'avais oublié un instant à quel point cette famille aimait la vitesse à laquelle ils conduisaient tous. Je voyais à peine les panneaux défiler devant nous. Rosalie ralentit à l'entrée d'un magnifique hôtel quatre étoiles.

Un groom ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, laissa Rosalie sortir. Il fut totalement subjugué quand elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire en lui disant de prendre grand soin de son bijou de voiture.

-Alice où sommes-nous ? demanda Renée

Cette dernière lui sourit de toutes ses dents et me prit pas le bras en m'entraînant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Ma tendre Bella, voici un de nos cadeaux de Rosalie Esmée et moi pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et interdit de se défiler !

Je vis Rosalie et Esmée discuter avec l'hôtesse d'accueil qui nous pria de la suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une prote dérobée de l'hôtel nous entraînant dans les profondeurs de celui-ci. J'entendis Rose dire à notre accompagnatrice que je me mariais demain, celle-ci lui répliqua que tout se passerait comme elle l'avait demandé.

-Quelle folie avez-vous encore fait ? Demandais-je en chuchotant à ma meilleure amie toujours cramponnée fermement à mon bras. De peur surement que je m'échappe en courant, ce que je ferais probablement si elle ne me tenait pas ainsi ! Je sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour cette famille mais de là à réserver tout un spa uniquement pour moi, enfin pour nous !! Même dans les films se n'est pas pensables !!

-Chuut !! Tu verras tu vas adorer et tu me remercieras après.

Je soupirais et suivait ma belle famille dans ce dédale de couloirs.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une énorme porte vitré et l'on pouvait distinguer de l'extérieur un grand bassin central d'où s'échappait une énorme fontaine d'où coulait une eau surement très chaude, vu la vapeur d'eau qui se condensait sur les vitres.

-Alice…

-Bella chérie, commença Esmée, nous t'avons réservé une journée exceptionnelle. Va te changer, enfiles ce peignoir et ce bas de maillot de bain.

Une hôtesse m'accompagna vers les cabines et je vis qu'elle faisait de même avec les autres.

Une fois prête, je sortis et vis Alice exposé le programme de la journée à esmée et Rosalie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

-Ne sois pas déjà défaitiste Bella, les filles ont préparé une journée sensationnelle et ma chérie je suis ravie de la partager avec toi.

Je souris, ca m'a réchauffé le cœur qu'elle pense cela.

-Donc Bellissima, tu as un programme spécial, m'annonça Alice, un programme spécial pour une journée exceptionnelle qui t'attends demain, je serais la main qu'elle m'avait prise, ne t'en fait pas arrête d'angoisser tout se passera bien demain je te le promets.

-Tu vas commencer par suivre ses demoiselles qui vont prendre soin de ton petit corps fragile.

-Hé !!

-C'est vrai comparé à nous…

-Ca je dois bien l'admettre, et vous alors ?

-Nous, commença Alice, nous allons nous prélasser, sur les transats et toi tu vas te faire chouchouter on se retrouvera dans le grand bassin que tu as vu en entrant. A tout à l'heure ! dit-elle tandis que mes bourreaux de la beauté du corps m'enlevaient à mes amies.

J'eus le droit à ce que j'ai bien compris à un traitement de faveur et à ma disposition au moins 4 personnes. Elles ont du encore dépenser une folie pour tout ça. Tout ça se résumant à, pour commencer, une séance de gommage au savon noir, suivi d'une épilation des jambes. Ensuite je dus changer de salle, on m'allongea sur une table de massage, une des demoiselles s'occupa de me faire un soin du visage pendant que deux autres s'acharnait à me faire une beauté des mains et des pieds. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, à partir de ce moment là c'était vraiment le pied. Ca me faisait une bien fou, me détendre, ne plus penser à rien ni à la journée de demain qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Je crois que je dus m'assoupir sous les doigts experts de la dame qui détendait chaque muscle de mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et je tombais sur les yeux rieurs d'Alice, qui me secouait vivement.

-Ohé Bella, pas le temps de dormir, vient avec nous dans l'eau chaude ca va te réveiller.

Je retrouvais Rosalie et Esmée en grande discussion dans le bassin. L'eau qui coulait des fontaines faisait un petit clapotis quand elle touchait la surface du bassin. Alice ôta mon peignoir, et je remarquais seulement maintenant ma quasi nudité. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée en un rien de temps.

-Ne sois pas timide ma chérie, dit Esmée, nous sommes entre filles.

J'entrais vivement dans l'eau pour laisser le moins de temps possible aux filles de me regarder. Je ne voulais pas être comparée à elles. Elles qui avaient un corps totalement parfait comparé au mien de pauvre mortel. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de les contempler.

Tout était parfaitement équilibré, une silhouette élancée, une poitrine parfaite, un ventre plus que plat…

« STOP Bella reprend toi » me dis-je à moi-même.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me Bella, dans quelques temps tu seras comme nous.

Je la regardais les yeux tous écarquillé,

-Ne me regarde pas avec tes grands yeux, veux tu, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne voulait aucun commentaire, vu que cela a été sujet de vote. Certes il est vrai que tu perdras tout ce qui fait de toi une humaine et même ce qui te permettrais d'avoir des enfants. Oui je suis quelques peu jalouse de ton humanité et je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas perdre et oh combien tout cela est parfois lourd à supporter, mais ceci est ton choix et je commence à le respecter. Je serais là quand tu flancheras, et je serais là quand tu voudras reparler de tout ca. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très amicale dirons nous, mais tu comptes tellement pour Edward, pour toute notre famille que je ne pourrais pas vivre ne te sachant pas à nos côtés.

Je fus tellement émue par ces propos que sans m'en rendre comptes des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je ne pus formuler une réponse cohérente, uniquement des sons sortir de ma bouche. Je me précipitais dans ces bras. Ne s'y attendant pas, Rosalie n'eut pas le temps de m'intercepter et de me rattraper que dans mon élan je nous plongeais toutes les deux sous l'eau.

Elle ne fut pas longue à remonter à la surface contrairement à moi. D'après ce que je pus voir elle n'était pas très satisfaite de ce plongeon forcé.

-Bella tu pourrais faire attention !! Ahhh tout mon brushing est foutu maintenant !!

Je partis dans un fou rire, entrainant Esmée et Rosalie par la suite. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice. Cette dernière souriait et continuait à me fixer avec ce regard triste que je lui connaissais ces derniers jours.

-Alice..

Elle me regarda comme si elle se réveillait d'un long réveil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, les cheveux de Rosalie seront parfait pour demain.

-Je ne voulais pas parler d…

Je vis Alice sortir de l'eau, attrapé la coupelle de fruits se trouvant à proximité sur la table et revenir vers nous. Elle disposa la coupelle de fraises sur l'eau et celle-ci se mit à flotter.

-Voila un petit encas pour Mademoiselle !!! S'exclama t elle.

Je murmurai tout bas pour que seule elle entende

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre je saurais ce qui te tracasse.

Elle sourit tristement et se tourna vers Esmée pour entamer une nouvelle discussion. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elles disaient, trop occupée dans mes pensées, je piochais machinalement dans les fraises.

C'est à ce moment la que nos quatre charmantes hôtesses de tout à l'heure se manifestèrent tenant dans leur bras une grande serviette.

-Ah le meilleur pour la fin.

Nous sortîmes toutes les quatre, à regret je dois l'admettre de cette eau laiteuse et bien chaude, et nous dirigeâmes chacune vers les quatre tables de massage non loin du bassin. Je compris vite que nous allions toutes les quatre avoir le droit à un modelage du corps, et je regardais rapidement avec un œil affolé mes deux futures sœurs, si jamais elles se faisaient masser, les hôtesses découvriraient leur vrai nature !!

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, nous avons passé suffisamment de temps dans l'eau pour que notre peau se réchauffe un peu, et se détende, me rassura Alice, alors profite bien de ce soin et nous avons suffisamment chassé alors ne t'inquiète de rien veux tu ?!

Elle s'allongea à son tour sur la table voisine quant à moi je me laissais aller sous mains qui me massaient.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le groom de l'hôtel nous amena la voiture de Rosalie et nous grimpâmes dedans.

Il commençait à faire frais alors Rose rabattit la capote en appuyant sur un bouton.

-Merci vraiment les filles, cette journée était vraiment superbe, je suis ravie de l'avoir partagée avec vous.

-Ne pense pas que celle-ci soit déjà terminée, dit Rosalie, une autre surprise t'attend.

-Pardon ??

- Oui ma chérie, mais ne devrions nous pas y aller nous risquons d'arriver en retard ?

- Oui Esmée, allons y Rosalie, fonce, ordonna Alice.

C'est à ce moment la que je me souvins qu'ils adoraient la vitesse, je soupirais et vis que Rosalie me lançais un regard triste depuis le rétroviseur.

-Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance Rosalie, mais en les autres conducteurs. Tu ne te rends pas comptes, les pauvres ils doivent être vraiment perturbés de conduire au côté d'une aussi belle créature que toi conduisant une superbe voiture. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais le groom de l'hôtel était légèrement tendu quand il t'a amené ta voiture..

Elle me sourit depuis le rétroviseur, flattée surement, et celui-ci se transforma en un rire mélodieux, surement contagieux, je ris à mon tour suivit de près par Esmée et Alice.

C'est à ce moment la que nous arrivâmes.

Rose nous attendis dans la voiture avec Esmée

- Que faisons-nous à l'aéroport ?

Je me dirigeais accompagnée d'Alice vers le terminal des arrivées.

-Bien nous sommes justes l'heure. Suis-moi Bella, dit-elle en me prenant le bras.

Je la suivi malgré moi dans toute cette foule.

Nous étions arrivées devant une sortie d'un couloir, et devant nous défilais nombre de gens inconnus.

-Alice je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as amené ici…

-Sois un peu patiente.

-Qui attendons nous ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle

-Regarde devant toi et tu verras, dit-elle dans un immense sourire

Je tournais la tête et vis un visage familier…

-Maman !!! ……Maman !!!

Je lui sautais au cou.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être si démonstrative mais la, j'en avais réellement besoin, elle m'avait énormément manqué même si je sais que sa vie est dorénavant auprès de Phil, elle reste ma mère et rien ne remplace une maman.

La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, je me trouvais dans un lit d'hôpital avec une jambe cassé le top pour des retrouvailles !

-Comment ?? Que fais…pas avant demain

-Bella, c'est Alice qui a tout organisé, c'est elle qui m'a fait venir et promettre de ne pas te mettre au courant de ma venue plus tôt que prévu. Je crois que tu as réussi ton coup Alice, c'est une réussite !!

-Ravie que cela vous ait plus aussi Renée, dit Alice tout en sautillant.

J'étais plus qu'enchantée de revoir Renée. Je me tournais vers Alice et lui sauta dans les bras à elle aussi.

-Alice !! Mon Alice, comment te remercier, c'est une merveilleuse surprise, je te promets que je ne me fâcherais plus quand tu me parleras de surprise et je te promets de ne pas rechigner aux prochaines séances de shopping !!

Je la sentis quand même se crisper quand elle entendit mes dernières paroles, je m'écartais quelque peu pour la regarder dans les yeux, et j'y vis la même lueur que les jours précédents comme éteints, tristes. Encore ce mauvais pressentiment…

Nous regagnâmes la voiture et je pus présenter enfin Esmée à Renée

-J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, Esmée, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer

-Plaisir partagé. Nous devrions y aller, les filles ?

Aussitôt dit, Alice et Rose prirent les bagages de Renée et les déposèrent dans le coffre. Rosalie laissa le volant à Esmée pour que nos deux mamans puissent discuter tranquillement. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc toutes les trois sur le siège arrière.

-Nous devons passer la nuit chez Charlie, m'expliqua Alice.

A l'évocation de son prénom, les derniers instants que j'avais passé en sa présence remontèrent à la surface, et un hoquet de surprise s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas du tout à cette dernière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il nous en voudra pas que tu passes une nuit chez lui, et c'est encore chez toi en quelques sorte.

-Oui tu as surement raison….. mais Alice je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. Tu sais je m'inquiète pour lui. Tout comme je suis persuadée qu'il s'inquiète pour moi concernant ma décision ; non pas que je la regrette loin de la, t'enflamme pas !!!

Je pris sa main dans la mienne sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Tu sais, c'est tout de même mon père et …ca m'attriste… »

Je n'eus pas besoin de continuer, elle attira ma tête contre son épaule tandis que Rosalie pris ma main gauche et la serrais dans la sienne.

-On sait ma Bella, on sait…

Et évidemment, toujours au moment où je mis attends le moins mon ventre se manifesta d'un beau grognement. Rosalie éclata de rire.

-Foutu condition humaine, grommelais-je tout bas, faussement vexé.

Alice enfourna sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti son téléphone, composa un numéro que je ne reconnu pas :

-Bonsoir se serait pour passer une commande, votre plat du jour pour deux s'il vous plait, plus un dessert, elle se tourna vers moi et en chuchotant « qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ? » Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre qu'elle répondit :

-Une non deux parts de tiramisu…

-On arrive dans vingt minutes, lui dit Esmée

-Dans trente minutes, continua Alice, très bien on vous attend.

Devant ma question muette elle me répondit qu'elle venait de commander un repas italien, ma spécialité, pour Renée et moi, et que le tout serait livré dans une demi-heure chez Charlie.

-Alice tu me gâtes beaucoup trop j'aurais pu nous faire la cuisine.

Elle me regarda outrée

-C'est ta journée Bella chérie, il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que se soit la veille de ton mariage !!

-En parlant de ça, dites moi, quel était le programme d'Edward aujourd'hui ? Pas de streap tiseuses en vue j'espère ??

Mes deux amies partirent dans un fou rire à n'en plus finir, décidément je l'ai aurait fait bien rire aujourd'hui !!

-Mais non Bella, ils sont juste parti chasser du gros gibier… une partie de chasse aussi bien appétissante qu'intéressante…

Une fois garée devant la maison, Renée s'attarda devant celle-ci, se remémorant surement de vieux souvenirs

-Rien n'a changé ici… Elle prit une profonde inspiration, me regarda.

Entrons, tu vas attraper froid.

Il est vrai que depuis que nous avion quitté Seattle, l'air s'était considérablement rafraichi. A peine avoir posé les valises dans l'entrée que l'on entendit des freins de scooters crissés dans l'allée. Surement le livreur, pensais-je.

Alice sorti, régla le jeune homme, et revint précitamment l'air contrarié.

-Décidément on ne peut pas compter sur eux, grommela –telle

- De quoi ou plutôt de qui parles-tu ?

Elle se tourna vers moi :

-Tout simplement des hommes en général !! Figures toi que ton cher et tendre à échapper à la vigilance de ses frères et que celui-ci se dirige tout simplement vers nous. Or, il s'ait très bien que c'est de très mauvais augures que le futur marié voit sa femme la veille de son mariage. Nous allons devoir le contrer avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de cette maison sinon je pense qu'il va y avoir un meurtre !

Alice tenait vraiment à ce que tout soit vraiment parfait et tenait vraiment à ce que les traditions soient appliquées jusqu'au bout !

Dans un certain sens je comprenais sa démarche, je dois avouer que j'avais pris goût à ce petit jeu du mariage, et je tenais aussi à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun imprévu gâchant ce qui allait être la plus belle journée de ma vie. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais très heureuse qu'Edward ne puisse pas se passer de moi une demi- journée et outrepassait toutes les recommandations de sa famille pour pouvoir juste m'apercevoir.

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui Alice, je le veux entier demain à l'autel, et dis lui s'il te plait de profiter de cette magnifique soirée et que nos retrouvailles de demain n'en seront que plus réjouissantes….et rajoute s'il te plait qu'il me manque autant que je lui manque.

Alice soupira, tandis que Rose la suivit en se précipitant dehors.

Je m'installai à table avec Renée, je commençais réellement à avoir faim et le dîner italien était plus que bien venu. Esmée sortit vers le guet sur le pas de la porte. Je me doutais qu'elle voulait surement nous laisser un peu d'intimité avec Renée. Elle me raconta sa vie à Jacksonville, le temps qu'elle passait dans les stades à regarder Phil jouer ou s'entraîner, leur vie commune… ensuite elle s'attarda sur le décor de la cuisine puis du salon, selon elle rien n'avait changé tout avait gardé sa place comme il y a 17 ans. Un air nostalgique passe rapidement dans son regard et elle se focalisa de nouveau sur ma personne. Chose que je n'aimais particulièrement pas. Elle voulut tout savoir depuis son dernier coup de fil, tout. De mes nouveaux amis, à ma vie au lycée, ma rencontre avec Edward… ce qui l'intéressa notamment… fut de savoir si nous avions déjà fait le grand saut, comme elle disait, lui et moi. Le rouge monta à mes joues en moins d'une demi seconde… ce n'était vraiment pas une discussion que j'avais envie d'avoir avec ma mère, surtout à un moment pareil !!

Elle partit dans un rire franc et insouciant que je lui connaissais tant. Je fus rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle se redonna vite contenance et reprit son sérieux.

-Tu sais ma chérie, quand vous êtes venus avec Edward à Jacksonville, j'ai été surprise de voir que vous n'étiez pas déjà marier.

Je la regardais avec des grands yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte, je pense que non d'ailleurs, mais en vous observant bien tout les deux on ne peut pas imaginer l'un sans l'autre, je t'explique, tu t'orientes en manière d'Edward, quand il bouge ou se déplace tu fais tout pour t'orienter en fonction de ses gestes et de ses mouvements comme deux aimants qui seraient attirés l'un à l'autre, tu t'orientes à lui comme un satellite le ferait avec une planète.

Je n'en revenais pas. Que ma mère est remarqué ses choses là. !! Je sais maintenant d'où me vient ce sens inné de l'observation !

Je me tournais vers Esmée qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? lui demandais je

Elle me fit un grand sourire éloquent. Pas le temps de répliquer qu'Alice déboula suivit de sa sœur dans la cuisine.

-Plus de danger pour ce soir, si je puis dire.

-Nous l'avons intercepté à temps, renchérit la blonde, et Edward te demande de veiller sur son cœur jusqu'à demain.

Une couleur rosé s'empara de mes joues et mes amies rirent de mon embarras.

Une fois calmées et rassasiée, Alice m'ordonna d'aller me coucher. Je regagnais donc ma chambre et Renée prit celle de Charlie. Je lui demandais si elle voulait que l'on échange vu que ca risquait de la perturber de dormir dans une chambre surement remplie de souvenirs.

Elle me dit que non et que finalement il n'y avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs s'y trouvant.

Je ne voulu pas trop m'attarder à imaginer ce à quoi Renée faisait allusion, trop pressée par Alice, qui voulait que mon teint soit absolument parfait pour demain…donc je rejoignis vite les bras de Morphée. Je savais que cette nuit allait être paisible pour moi uniquement et surement pour Renée mais d'un autre côté je savais que Rose, Alice et Esmée guettaient le moindre mâle vampire voulant intentionnellement ou non s'approcher de la future mariée. Sincèrement, la journée de demain me terrifiait. Je nus pas vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur ces sentiments que je sentais émerger, trop fatiguée par cette journée, je m'écroulais sur l'oreiller et m'endormit au premier soupir.


	6. Jour J

_Voici la suite pour patienter un petit peu… je pars quelques jours et je n'aurais pas le temps d'__é__crire la suite, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, en attendant bonne lecture et merci de me laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires… j'esp__è__re que __ç__a vous plaira ; )_

_A tr__è__s bient__ô__t, bonne lecture !!_

6.

-….la

-…..lla

-Bella….. BELLA !!! Vociféra une voix dans mes oreilles.

J'ouvris les yeux avec une grande peine, vit la lumière filtrer des rideaux et referma les yeux immédiatement.

-Bella, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je te sors du lit et te douche à l'eau froide !!

J'ouvris instinctivement les yeux de peur que cette menace soit mise à exécution. Je découvris une Alice passablement énervé, les mains sur les hanches et me lançant des éclairs des yeux.

-Bella chérie, il est exactement 8h00, il nous reste exactement 3heures avant la cérémonie alors fais moi plaisir va te doucher que l'on puisse te préparer, tu as 20 minutes ensuite va déjeuner tout est prêt en bas.

Elle tourna les talons, je fis mine de vouloir me rallonger qu'elle cria de l'escalier « plus que 18 minutes ! »

Je pris donc les sous vêtements que je trouvais sur le bord du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain tout en grommelant et pestant contre Alice. Je fis couler l'eau, me glissa dessous. Je ne dus pas me rendre compte du temps passé car Alice vint frapper à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

« Il te reste 3 minutes avant que j'enfonce cette porte, et tu sais que je le ferais ! »

Pas besoin de me le redire 2 fois.

Je m'essuyais rapidement et enfilais les sous vêtements que je trouvais bien trop provoquant à mon goût que mes belles sœurs m'avaient choisi. Je descendis en peignoir jusque à la cuisine attiré par les odeurs alléchantes qu'il s'en dégageait. Je vis sur la table un panel de mets délicieux : croissants, pains grillés, pancakes, crêpes… j'arriverais jamais à tout avaler !!! Esmée et Renée me regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient tout préparé. Ensemble. Elles s'entendaient bien, ca me fis plaisir.

-Il faut que tu prennes des forces ma chérie, assieds toi et mange avec moi, me dit Renée, Esmée et ses filles ont déjà pris leur part.

Je regardais Esmée s'en aller, me faisant un clin d'œil. Encore une fois, un mensonge avait été dit pour préserver leur condition vampirique ! N'empêche que pour un vampire, elle faisait drôlement bien la cuisine et c'était délicieux. Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de goûter à tous les plats qu'Alice et Rosalie m'empoignèrent chacune un bras et m'emmenèrent jusqu'à ma chambre et aucune chance de répliquer avec ma bouche pleine. Rosalie tenta en vain de discipliner ma tignasse, et au bout de vingt minutes de démêlage mes cheveux furent enfin lisse. Je sentis plein de pince et mes cheveux se relever quand je vis Alice s'approcher de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste harmoniser tout ça par un léger maquillage, tu verras on croira que c'est vraiment naturel. Allez ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre qu'à mon signal.

Je soupirais et obéissais. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je sentais mes amies s'activer autour de moi, les vas et vient de Renée et Esmée qui voyaient la progression de leur travail, leur soupir de joie ?! J'avoue que je commençais à trouver le temps loin et mes angoisses de la veille recommençais à surgir. Est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ? j'avais peur qu'Edward finisse par se lasser de moi, que je ne serais qu'une passade ?? Est-ce que tout se passerais bien ??

-Bella je sens ton cœur qui semble vouloir courir un marathon, dit Rosalie, veux tu te calmer, à ce rythme là tu n'arriveras pas en vie à l'autel !!

Je souris malgré moi, respirais profondément et essayais de me détendre.

La torture dura encore une demi- heure. Alice et Rosalie m'aidèrent à passer ma robe. Esmée et Renée s'approchèrent également.

-Voici quelque chose d'ancien me dit Esmée, c'est un peigne que je portais à mon mariage avec Carlisle, et elle me le glissa dans les cheveux. Il était magnifique, doré accompagné de quelques perles de culture j'imagine. Une vraie œuvre d'art qui probablement valait des millions aujourd 'hui, vu l'antiquité. Je savais que ce bijou avait une valeur sentimentale et je sentais déjà ma gorge se nouer.

-Quelque chose de neuf, dit Renée en m'attachant une fine chaine en argent autour du cou

-Et enfin quelque chose de bleu, me dit Rosalie, en soulevant ma robe et en attachant l'objet en question autour de ma cuisse.

Je réalisais que trop tard l'identité de l'objet en question. J'allais protester quand Rosalie me fit taire du doigt.

-Inutile de protester, toutes les mariées ont portés une jarretière, c'est la tradition, alors pas de mais ou de non, tu la portes un point c'est tout, et je veux la récupérer à la fin en bon état si possible!

-De toute manière, je suis plus que certaine qu'Edward adorait ça, renchérit Alice pleine de sous entendu dans la voix.

La traitresse elle avait déjà tout vu, satané vision. Je levais les yeux au ciel, inutile de protester avec elle c'était perdu d'avance.

Juste avant de descendre Alice me conduisit devant la psyché où je pus pour la première fois m'admirer dans ma robe. Je retins un hoquet de surprise, je ne reconnaissais pas la femme qui se trouvait devant moi. On aurait dit une autre Bella, beaucoup plus jolie que la version originelle, tellement sophistiquée, classe tout en restant simple. Le maquillage finalisait et harmonisait le tout. J'étais tellement heureuse que mes larmes commençaient leur route sur mes joues :

-oh Bella chérie, tu es resplendissante, ne pleure pas tu vas gâcher tout le maquillage !! me dit ma mère.

Je voulu prendre Alice dans mes bras mais celle-ci avec Rose étaient parties se changer. Elles revinrent peu de temps après dans deux magnifiques tenues assorties à ma robe. Chacune dans leur genre, les robes étaient faites pour elle.

-Vous êtes superbes, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-mais pas aussi belle que toi.

-Il fallait quand même que tes demoiselles d'honneurs mettent en valeur la mariée, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, me dit Rosalie.

Je souris, les prit toutes les deux dans mes bras pour les remercier pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi pendant ces deux magnifiques jours, jusqu'au moment où Esmée vint nous interrompre. La voiture était arrivée. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencé, la mariée ne devait pas trop se faire désirer.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers je découvris Carlisle en grande discussion avec Esmée. Cette dernière me fit un grand sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me donna au passage mon bouquet composé de freesia, j'aurais du m'en douter, ainsi que quelques roses et du lilas. Elle me confia au bras de Carlisle qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la Mercédès noire garée devant chez Charlie. Pour l'occasion elle avait été décorée de fleurs et de tulles et Jasper en digne conducteur vint m'ouvrir la portière arrière droite.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il m'aperçu :

-En voilà une bien jolie mariée !

Je ne pus que rougir à sa remarque, trop peu habituée encore aux compliments et je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Moi qui déteste par-dessus tout être le centre de l'attention, je vais être servie !!

-Et en voilà une bien jolie demoiselle d'honneur, dit il ,au moment où Alice lui sauta dans les bras.

Nous rimes de cet échange jusqu'au moment où le cabriolet de Rosalie arriva à notre hauteur. Alice grimpa dedans, ainsi qu'Esmée et Renée. Jasper m'aida à rentrer dans la voiture, pas pratique ces robes de cérémonie !!. Carlisle s'installa à coté de moi tandis que la voiture prenait la direction de la villa. En cours de route, sans que je m'en rende compte, trop occupée à me concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer prochainement, Carlisle prit ma main et la garda dans la sienne. Je me tournai donc vers lui et croisait son regard ambré :

-Tu sais Bella, je suis vraiment content que tu fasses partie de notre vie, de notre famille.

-Moi aussi, Carlisle, j'en suis ravie.

Il sourit

-Je vais te raconter quelques choses. Comme tu le sais, Edward est le premier enfant que j'ai eu, et je suis tout particulièrement attaché à ce garçon. Je ne veux pas insinuer que je n'aime pas mes autres enfants loin de là, mais il était le premier et comme tout parent j'ai toujours voulu qu'il trouve enfin une compagne avec qui partager sa vie. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte, je ne pense pas d'ailleurs, mais Edward est resté si longtemps seul, qu'il était de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Notre bonheur en tant que couple le rendait si malheureux. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir connaître un tel bonheur. Il s'éloignait souvent de la maison, parfois pendant plusieurs mois et ne restait jamais très longtemps à la maison au grand désespoir d'Esmée, tu peux le comprendre.

Et puis tu es arrivé, ça été difficile pour lui au début, surtout qu'Alice savait d'avance que vous alliez être de grandes amies comme elle le dit si souvent. Sa résistance a du être mise à rude épreuve, il a du repousser ses limites. Mais tu as su lui rendre le sourire, il a recommencé à jouer du piano, à composer, à participer à la vie de famille ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis quelques années déjà. Tu es celle qu'il a tant cherchée et qu'il a fini par trouver. Pour toutes ces choses je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. La maison est vivante grâce à toi.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler silencieusement sur mes joues.

-je suis désolée.

-mais non tu n'as pas à l'être ! Sèche moi vite tout ça, nous sommes arrivés, Edward m'en voudrait de t'avoir fait pleurer.

-Merci Carlisle de m'avoir confié tout ça, je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

Comme tout bon conducteur, Jasper vint m'ouvrir la portière, ça devenait une habitude, et m'aida à m'extirper de la voiture.

Alice vint à ma hauteur et découvrit mes yeux rougit.

-Alalala Bella, décidément ! Elle sortit un poudrier de je ne sais où et commença à camoufler les petites imperfections.

Renée vint me faire un bisou ainsi qu'Esmée et se dirigèrent vers le jardin d'où j'entendais déjà les notes de la marche nuptiale s'echapper.

Rosalie puis Alice les suivirent après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance.

Carlisle me tendit son bras et je le pris de bonne grâce. J'inspirais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et nous nous engagions sur le tapis rouge faisant office de chemin. J'étais plus que sûre d'y trouver Edward au bout.

-Ne t'en fait pas tout se passera bien.

Plus nous avancions dans l'allée plus mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je sentis mon futur beau père me serrer le bras pour ne pas que je tombe et sûrement pour me rassurer aussi. Je devais être rouge, tous regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, heureusement que j'avais demandé une cérémonie en toute intimité !

Mon regard fut attiré par le jeune homme en costume se trouvant seul devant l'officier de cérémonie. Mes yeux ne purent de détacher des siens. Je vis son immense sourire envahir son si doux visage. Carlisle me confia à Edward après avoir joint nos mains et baiser mon front, comme l'aurait fait un père à sa fille.

Je me tournai vers l'homme se trouvant être nous deux et reconnu Emmet, mon cher Emmet, dans son beau costume faisant office de prêtre. Je retins un rire trop concentrée par les paroles qu'il me surprit à chercher de nouveau le regard d'Edward .je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux paroles d'Emmet trop occupée à déchiffrer ce que je voyais dans les yeux de mon ange : de l'amour, de l'affection, de la joie, du bonheur, du désir. ???

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen voulez vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan comme légitime épouse, promettez vous de l'aimer de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux

-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen comme légitime époux, promettez vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant où se taise à jamais.

Un grand silence se fit entendre et planait autour de nous, je supposais que chacun des convives scrutait son voisin. Emmet ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit car au loin on entendit un long feulement d'un loup qui s'il aurait pu m'aurait déchiré le cœur. Edward resserra la pression de sa main dans la mienne. Il se tourna vers Edward et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Vous pouvez échanger vos anneaux.

Edward me passe la fragile alliance à la main gauche et je fis de même pour la sienne.

-Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et dans un magnifique sourire posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Deux jours entiers que je ne l'avais pas vu, sentis, toucher, que je me jetais avidement sur les siennes et prolongea ce chaste baiser en un baiser plein de passion et de désir. Edward rompit le premier ce contact, me regarda en souriant et me dit

-Respire Bella,

Toute l'assemblée, applaudit, et le rire d'Edward se mêla à celui de la foule. Mes joues s'empourprèrent au moment où nous nous tournions vers notre famille.

-Je vous présente, Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen, cita Emmet.


	7. Doutes

7.

La foule applaudit de nouveau et fin nous féliciter. Carlisle et Esmée les premiers, s'ils avaient pu ils en auraient pleuré, me rappelant combien ils m'aimaient et étaient heureux de me voir faire partir de la famille. Renée, elle, oh combien expressive nous pris chacun notre tour dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes, nous félicitant. Voyant qu'Edward était toujours accaparé par ses parents, elle me prit légèrement à parti et me dit retrouvant son sérieux :

-Je suis très heureuse et fière de toi ma chérie, j'espère que tu feras une meilleure épouse que moi

-Maman…

-Laisse moi terminer… je suis sérieuse. Je suis persuadée que se sera le cas. Tu te souviens la fois où Edward et toi êtes venus à Jacksonville… j'acquiesçais de la tête….. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue d'une chose chérie. Je ne sais pas si on te la déjà fait remarquer mais quand on vous regarde toi et lui on ne peut s'imaginer que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Est-ce que tu t'ais rendue compte que tu bougeais de manier à t'adapter à lui ? Vous êtes comme deux aimants, comme une planète dont le satellite serait inconditionnellement attiré par elle... Vous bougez de manière à vous adaptez en fonction de vos moindres gestes.

Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte de cela et le fait que se soit elle qui le découvre est assez impressionnant surtout de sa part.

Les gens défilèrent devant nous, je n'en connaissais même pas la moitié, surement des collègues de travail de Carlisle ainsi que ceux d'Esmée. Je fis passer Angela, Ben, ainsi que Jessica et Mike vite suivit par …

-Bella, je voudrais te présenter, nos « cousins » d'Alaska, la famille Denali.

Evidemment, je fus encore une fois subjuguée par leur beauté immortelle.

-Voici, Kate, Irina et Tanya ainsi que Carmen et Eleazard. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et y glissa un « respire Bella »

Encore une fois, je rougis, me reprit et dit :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Enchantée d'enfin pouvoir te voir, Carlisle ventait les mérites de sa jeune belle fille, me dit elle en me faisant la bise, et… il avait raison… tu sens vraiment très bon..

Edward esquissa un sourire, je savais que cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement qu'on lui fasse cette remarque là, je pris donc sa main dans la mienne et il me regarda amoureusement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Donc c'est toi, la fameuse humaine qui a fait des ravages dans le cœur de notre cousin, j'étais certaine que cette fille était Tanya, celle qui convoitait Edward, comme m'avait dit Alice.

-Tanya…

Gagné !

-Tanya, dit Eléazar, pas de scène aujourd'hui veux tu ? Ceci dit sur un ton, comme celui qu'aurait prit Carlisle, calme mais cependant on sentait que le chef de clan avait parlé. Ce après quoi, je vis Tanya, s'excuser à voix basse de son insolence à mon égard, même si je n'avais rien entendu de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec mon époux, je sentis Edward se détendre et relâche la pression sur ma main.

Le repas fut servi sous des tonnelles disséminées dans le jardin, au centre, se trouvait la piste de danse, et j'entendais déjà de la musique s'élever des platines. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous quand nous arrivâmes.

-Je crois ma chérie qu'il est l'heure d'ouvrir le bal..

Non… non, non non !! il fallait que je fasse une démonstration de mes prouesses en danse…avec mon manque de chance et mon équilibre précaire, comment voulait il que je réussisse trois pas de valse ? Je m'arrêtais donc de marcher, Edward se tourna vers moi, le regard plongé dans le mien. Sa main vacante vint prendre possession de ma joue, ses lèvres des miennes, se seul contact réussi à me mettre dans tous mes états. Il me regarda, amusé, et me dit répéta, encore une fois, de prendre ma respiration, puis me répéta que tout était dans le cavalier. Je le fusillais du regard à moitié fâché est ce qu'il se rendait compte dans quel état il me mettait quand il faisait ca ? Je le suivi au centre de la piste, me cala dans les bras de mon époux et nous commençâmes à danser. Cette fois ci je n'étais pas sur les pieds d'Edward, je me débrouillais toute seule, et pas si mal en fin de compte. Je souris, regarda Edward tout sourire toute fière de moi. Il posa un baiser sur mon front et me félicita. La valse se termina et je vis que d'autres couples nous avait rejoins, j'aperçu Carmen et Eleazar ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que le reste de la famille.

-Hum hum ! Quelqu'un frappa mon épaule, Je peux te l'emprunter Edward ?

Emmet !

-Bien sur !

Traître !

Et c'est ainsi je fini dans les bras de mon beau frère,

-Alors petite sœur, il parait que la danse et toi n'êtes pas copine ?!

-il parait aussi que tout est dans le cavalier, Emmet ?

-Ah ouais ? tu veux jouer à ça ? dans ce cas jouons ! … Oups..Bella 0 Emmet1

Le bougre m'entraîna dans un rock endiablé, j'eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration à la fin et je dus reconnaître qu'il était bon danseur, mais il avait des années, un siècle d'entrainement !

Je fus sauvé rapidement par Jasper, et Carlisle ensuite. Je pus enfin reposer mes pieds douloureux à cause des escarpins que ma sœur Alice m'avait forcé à porter ! Je parcourus la scène du regard, tout en sirotant un verre pour me rafraichir. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Evidemment les Cullen étaient parfait même quant ils dansaient, non ils ne dansaient pas ils glissaient sur la piste, tels des patineurs, c'étaient magnifique à regarder, d'ailleurs certains invités se cantonnaient à les regarder plutôt je pense qu'à se ridiculiser sur la piste. Emmet était avec Rosalie, Jasper avec Alice, Edward avec…. Tanya… Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie de les voir évoluer avec tant de aise sur la piste au son de la musique, elle dansait vraiment bien et même si tout était dans le cavalier, ils s'harmonisaient vraiment bien tous les deux. Pourquoi m'avait il donc choisi ils étaient parfaits ensemble ? je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout.. pourquoi tout ses doutes remontaient ils à la surface maintenant??

Mon regard se perdit sur la piste et croisa celui de Jasper, puis Edward se tourna vers moi, puis vers Tanya et s'excusa et vint à ma hauteur en s'agenouillant :

-Alors comme ça, Madame Cullen se sent délaisser ?

-Non c'est pas ça…

-Jasper m'a dit….

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche

-Repète voir un peu ?

-Jasper…

-Non pas ça, avant…

-Madame Cullen..

Pour un peu je l'aurais fait tomber dans l'herbe si je ne mettais pas heurter à son torse de marbre. Je l'embrassais, il répondit à mon baiser en passant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je rompis le contact la première. Il se leva et m'emporta sur la piste de danse, un slow apparemment. Lovée dans ses bras j'étais bien. Mais je savais qu'il voudrait avoir des explications, il est trop galant pour me demander ce qui me tracassait pour que Jasper l'avertisse en pensée.

-Excuse moi d'avoir douter de toi, de moi, et d'avoir par la même occasion stopper ta danse avec Tanya. En vous regardant danser, plusieurs questions me sont venues à l'esprit. Elle est si belle et toi… si parfait… je ne suis qu'une humaine…

-Tu es bien plus qu'une humaine, tu es **ma** femme, la personne avec qui **j'ai** décidé de passer mon éternité, celle dont je suis éperdument amoureux.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, qu'il stoppa sa course par un baiser, suivit d'un autre qui prit possession de mes lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir jalouse ou inquiète concernant Tanya, elle n'est rien pour moi comparée à toi. Et elle le sait. Alors rassure-toi. Mon cœur est tout à toi.

Je resserrais notre étreinte et vis que l'on s'était éloigné de la piste et qu'on valsait vers le fond du jardin. Je sentis la main d'Edward parcourir le long de ma colonne vertébrale, resserrant son étreinte tout en diminuant l'espace de nos deux corps. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, je répondis avide de ses lèvres, à son baiser. Mon cœur s'emballa comme à chaque fois et eut même un raté quand je sentis un doux ronronnement provenir de la gorge d'Edward. Ce dernier dut rompre le contact de ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes pour que je puisse reprendre ma respiration… foutue condition humaine. En parlant de condition…

-Edward, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment magique mais dis moi qui a poussé ce hurlement à la cérémonie ?

Les yeux de mon époux s'assombrir, ferma les yeux et pinça son arrête du nez comme quand il est agacé par une chose dont il ne peut rien contrôler.

-Tu dois t'en douter, sinon tu ne poserais pas la question.

-C'était Jacob. Il ne répondit pas. As-tu perçu ses pensées ?

-Pas tout. Il disait qu'il aurait pu faire un meilleur parti, qu'il aurait pu t'apporter ce que toutes femmes désiraient... je n'ai pas entendu la suite il s'éloignait.

Ainsi donc il avait assisté à une partie de la cérémonie. Ca me fit plaisir un parti, mais il aurait pu faire acte de présence en tant que mon meilleur ami, mais apparemment il ne comprendrait donc jamais ce que je peux ressentir. Les choix, les sentiments,…les amis respectent cela pourquoi est ce que ça ne rentrait pas dans sa petite cervelle de loup !! Et de surcroit il me gâche ma journée.

-Bella , tu sais qu'il est très frustrant de ne pas savoir ce à quoi tu penses ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, à moitié dans mes pensées.

-Tu regrettes ton choix ?

-Tu te méprends, mon ange. Tu es l'homme avec qui **j'ai** décidé de passer mon éternité et Rien tu m'entends **rien ni personne** ne me fera revenir sur ma décision. Tu es ma vie. Et Je suis éperdument et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi.

Une fois de plus nos lèvres se soudèrent et nous rejoignîmes le reste de nos convives.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans heurts majeurs. Nous fumes partagés entre nos obligations de mettre de maison et parlèrent avec tous nos invités même si d'être séparé d'Edward pendant ces quelques minutes étaient une véritable torture.

Je dansa beaucoup de soir là, valsant d'un bras à un autre, Carlisle, Jasper, le Maire, Emmet…Edward bien évidemment..

Je commençais à tomber de sommeil, il était plus de 4 heures du matin et les invités commençaient à partir. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari… ça me faisait tout drôle de dire ça… et commençait à fermer les paupières, mon cœurs prit un rythme régulier.

-Bella tu dors, me chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

-Mmmhh fut la seule chose que je puis dire.


	8. lendemain

_Bonsoir les gens, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration et je tenais à prendre mon temps pour écrire cette partie, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas, bonne lecture, et je tacherais de mettre un autre chapitre ce we._

8.

Je levais péniblement les paupières. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les stores. Trop de lumière. Je refermais les yeux. Je sentis une main caresser du bout des doigts mon dos, provoquant en moi de doux frissons.

-Bonjour madame Cullen.

-Bonjour monsieur Cullen, dis je toujours les yeux fermés

-La nuit a été intéressante ?

-Tu as parle toujours autant.

J'ouvris les yeux piqué par la curiosité, qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu dire encore inconsciemment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as rien dit de très désagréable… et il disait ne pas pouvoir lire mes pensées ??

-Oh rien au sujet de mes nombreux amants ? oups… me serais je vendue toute seule ?? Dis-je dans un sourire.

-Non rien les concernant, dit il en rentrant dans mon jeu, par contre, en ce qui concerne ton mari.. il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne pus que répondre à son baiser et l'attira contre moi. Ce baiser était différent des précédents, plus profond, plus langoureux… Je rompis le baiser la première et me redressa dans le lit. Je remarquais que j'étais dans mon plus simple appareil. Apparemment Alice et Rose m'avaient déshabillée avant de me coucher… merci les filles !!

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ? il ne m'a jamais embrassé comme cela ??

Edward, tout sourire, provocant de surcroit, répondit :

-Ah oui .. et comme cela ??

Edward tendit sa main pour l'accrocher à ma joue et approcha d'une lenteur infinie ses lèvres des miennes et y déposa les siennes, ce qui provoqua en moi un frisson de désir jusque là inconnu. De son autre main il caressa de ses doigts froids mon dos, ma peau fut de nouveau parcourue de frisson de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, ce qu'il me faisait subir était une véritable torture. J'en voulais plus. Je rompis notre baiser, j'agrippais le col de sa chemise et porta à mon tour un simple baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Ce maudit frisson revint ! je remarqua qu'il avait déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, surement pour se sentir plus à l'aise hier soir, mais pourquoi en rester à ses quelques boutons… Sans le quitter du regard je commençais à défaire les derniers boutons me séparant de son torse. Un fois fait, je posa mes deux mains bien à plat sur ces pectoraux, je vis ses yeux changer de couleurs et prendre une teinte noir ébène, je ne lui avait pas encore vu ce regard là, se pourrait- il que se soit du désir … Je souris malgré moi et continua mon exploration. A mon contact, je sentis ses muscles se tendrent et tandis que mes mains se dirigeraient vers ses épaules j'entendis un doux ronronnement provenir de sa poitrine. Je souris ravie de cet effet. De mes mains je poussai la chemise à terre et de ce fait j'avais une pleine vue sur son torse de marbre luisant par endroit grâce aux fins rayons filtrant des fenêtres. Je posa mes lèvres délicatement sur son torse et laissa mes mains parcourir ses bras sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendrent à mon simple passage. Arrivée à ses mains, je les fis prisonnières des miennes et posa un baiser sur chaque main puis chaque doigts. Je soudai à nouveau mon regard à celui de mon époux. Il était magnifique. Je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait à cet instant, je lui souris. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, puis sa langue demanda l'autorisation de danser avec la mienne et elles entrèrent dans une valse magique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, les agripper, et de ce fait je le poussais à approfondir son baiser. Je sentis une de ses mains quitter mon visage et parcourir le long de mes cotes puis ma cuisse et attira cette dernière contre lui , resserrant l'écart qu'il y avai entre nous. Nos deux corps étaient uniquement séparés par nos habits. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage, termina par les lèvres et continua sa progression en descendant par ma jugulaire puis le creux de mon cou, mon épaule.. je sentis que la bretelle de mon soutien gorge le gênait et il la poussa d'une main pour continuer son exploration. Chaque baiser était d'une douceur exquise mais d'une lenteur… je sentais que mon impatience grimpée en flèche mais le bougre tenait à prendre son temps… Il progressa en direction de ma poitrine, je sentis ses lèvres descendre le long de mon sein gauche et de son autre main, il abaissait ma bretelle droite et malaxa entre ses doigts mon sein droit. Je ne pus réprimer le son qui sorti de ma bouche à ce moment là. Il me regardait de nouveau, agréablement surpris visiblement ! tant bien que mal je réussis à dégrafer mon soutien gorge et lui offrit un merveilleux spectacle apparemment.. Il plongea littéralement sur ma poitrine et s'attaqua à mon sein droit qu'il lécha, titilla. J'en voulais plus, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, je resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille et tenta de le faire basculer contre les oreillers. Il dut le comprendre et me laissa faire. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et apparemment je n'ai pas tout suivi car il n'avait plus son pantalon…seul son boxer subsistait.. j'étais surement trop occupée quand sa langue était… reprends tes esprits … je me pencha vers lui et saisi ses lèvres... Puis à mon tour parti en exploration de son corps…j'embrassais chaque parcelle avide de découverte, titillais ses mamelons, tout en descendant ma langue vers son nombril. Je sentais sa verge durcir chaque seconde, et entendit distinctement un « Bella tu me rends fou … » A ce moment la je me retrouvai sous lui, et je sentis sa main jouer avec l'élastique de mon shorti dans mon dos tandis que son autre main taquinait mes lèvres à travers le tissu. N'y tenant plus je l'aidais à enlever l'objet séparant ses doigts de mon intimité. Il continua son va et viens avec ses doigts jusqu' a trouver l'entrée de mon vagin me procurant un plaisir inattendu. Il l'effleura de la pulpe du doigt puis ni résistant plus y fit entrer un doigt.

-Edward …

C'était décidément une vraie torture. Je me relevais et encercla mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en attirant ces lèvres aux miennes, de mes mains je saisis l'élastique de son boxer et joua avec tout en malaxant ses fesses. Il joignit ses mains aux miennes et d'un seul geste nous ôtames le dernier rempart nous séparant. Il souda son regard au mien, y cherchant mon surement mon approbation. Je soutins son regard, embrassa ces lèvres une nouvelle fois et entra en moi. Nous restâmes quelques seconde sans bouger le temps que de m'habituer à sa présence en moi puis il commença lentement ses va et vient, nos deux corps s'accordant l'un à l'autre faisant réagir l'autre de la même façon, on aurait dit que son corps était fait pour moi, qu'il était fait uniquement pour s'emboiter en moi… qu'elle puissance.. je le sentis partout en moi il picorait mon cou de baiser tandis que mes doigts laceraient son dos… je perçus un grognement sortir de sa gorge…je nouais mes jambes autour de ses hanches… mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou… nous nous retrouvions assis moi sur lui et je le sentis très profondément en moi… ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, plus vif, plus sec…je n'en pouvais plus… je sentis venir le summum du plaisir et dans un dernier assaut je criais….

-EEDDWWARDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!

J'ouvris les yeux, Edward me couvait du regard, il souriait.

-je t'aime me dit il.

Je me blottis dans ses bras embrassait son torse.

- autant que je t'aime. Il sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Je vais bien, tu as été merveilleux.

Je le sentis se détendre et m'embrasser le front. Je savais qu'il avait eu peur de me faire mal.

-Tu es exquise ma chérie

J'avais besoin d'une douche, je me levais donc et quittais les bras de mon adonis. Il vit que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et au moment de me lâcher il me serra cette dernière, je me tournais vers lui :

-Je t'ai fait couler un bain… puis je t'accompagner ?? Il était si prévenant.

Je lui souris et il me suivit.

Je m'installais confortablement sur lui, lui étant adossé au rebord de la baignoire. Avec la fleur de douche il caressa mes cuisses mes jambes mon ventre mes seins… me lava comme une enfant. Je fis de même avec lui.. Que c'était bon de me retrouver seule avec lui, ici , il n'y avait que lui et moi, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je repensais à l'instant à ce que nous venions de partager tout à l'heure. J'avais encore envie de lui ; tout de suite, maintenant, la dans la baignoire. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mes caresses plus pressantes

-Bella se n'est pas raisonnable…

Il avait compris le bougre. Comme s'il n'en avait pas envie lui ! je me retournais pour lui faire face et souda ses lèvres aux miennes, mes mains parcouraient son corps, son dos, son torse, elles descendaient vers son pénis… c'est à ce moment la qu'il décida de passer à l'action, je sentis qu'il flanchait, son désir pour moi remontait en flèche, il inversa nos positions et je me retrouvais prisonnière entre lui et le dossier de la baignoire. Il embrassa mes lèvres mon cou, ma poitrine, tandis que je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille et à ce moment la nous ne fîmes plus qu'un de nouveau.


	9. l'accident

_J'ai modifié le chapitre précédent rajoutant une partie que j'avais oubliée hier soir._

_Voici la suite avec un nouveau chapitre … ca va commencer à être intéressant. Donnez-moi vos avis, svp cela pourrait m'être très utile._

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent c'est toujours un plaisir de voir vos créations à vous aussi._

_Bonne lecture, merci et enjoy^^_

9.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Nous voici déjà en juin et nous allions avoir nos diplômes aujourd'hui. Renée, pour l'occasion avait fait le déplacement avec Phil. Toute la famille était réunie. Ne manquait qu'à l'appel Charlie. Depuis le mariage je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'était pas à Forks, mais souvent en mission dans les comtés voisins. Pour l'occasion, j'aurai bien aimé qu'il soit présent. C'était à présent la seule fois où j'aurais pu lui dire au revoir. Nous avions prévu d'emménager très bientôt. Ma transformation allait avoir lieu. J'étais partagée entre mes sentiments. Mais je me disais au fond de moi que ces trois jours de transformation valait bien une éternité auprès de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Partagerais-tu tes pensées avec moi ?

Je me tournais vers Edward. Nous étions dans la Volvo. J'avais laissé mes pensées au fil du paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux.

Je soupirais et me tournais vers lui. Encore une fois sa beauté me subjugua, décidément je n'allais pas m'y faire.

-Regarde la route ! Lui ordonnais-je

-Bella…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, plaça ma main sur sa joue.

- Voudras-tu encore de moi dans un ou deux siècles ?

Il me regarda interdit.

-Ainsi c'est donc ça qui t'inquiète tant depuis quelques jours … Bella mon amour, tu es ce qui est de plus beau au monde qui pouvais m'arriver et tu fais et fera pour les siècles à venir toujours parti de ma vie. Tu es ma vie. Pour l'éternité.

Les yeux brillants, je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire.

La voiture se gara à coté de la Mercédès de Carlisle sur le parking de l'école. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa ltrès langoureusement. Nous fûmes interrompus par un son bruyant sorti de la gorge de Rosalie.

-il est temps d'y aller !! la cérémonie va commencer sans nous !!

Alice me prit le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos places attribuées. Le discours du doyen fut fort ennuyant et mes pensées de nouveau vagabondèrent vers Edward…ses mains… encore Edward… sa bouche… Ma voisine de gauche me donna un coup de coude. Le doyen allait appeler mon prénom et j'étais dans la lune. Je la remerciais du regard et ce dernier s'attardait vers Jasper qui me fusillait du regard. Il se tordait sur sa chaise, comme si quelque chose le démangeait. Edward souriait. Surement aux pensées de son Frère.

Je marmonnais un « désolée » tout bas sure qu'il m'avait entendu. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir toutes ses pensées, et ses envies vis-à-vis d'Edward, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée. Je me levais à mon prénom, me dirigeais vers la scene et reçu mon diplôme des mains du doyen.

Un buffet fut servi à la fin de la cérémonie. Nous étions entourés de nos parents nous félicitant chaleureusement pour notre réussite.

Mon regard s'attarda vers le parking. Visiblement attiré par quelques chose. Je découvris Charlie, adossé à sa voiture de fonction, les bras croisés et nous regardant tous visiblement.

-Charlie… murmurais je

Les conversations s'interrompirent et tous le regardaient maintenant. Je lâchais la mais d'Edward et me dirigea vers lui. Même si son comportement avait été compréhensible mais totalement inacceptable vis-à-vis d'Edward, je dois avouer qu'il m'avait manqué. Mes pas se firent pus rapide et je me jetais dans ses bras. Nous n'étions pas habitué à tant de démonstrations affectives lui et moi mais la j'en avais besoin.

-papa…

-Bella… je suis désolée si tu savais… mais cette décision ainsi que toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées … je n'étais pas préparé à tout ça. Tu es et resteras toujours ma petite fille et les pères n'aiment pas que leurs petites filles grandissent trop vite.

-j'aurais aimé que tu sois présent. C'était important pour moi.

-Je sais. Maintenant avec le recul, je le regrette. Je suis sure que tu as fait une ravissante mariée.

Je le serais de nouveau dans mes bras et sans me retourner je savais qu'Edward se tenait derrière moi.

-Je te dois des excuses à toi aussi Edward, dit mon père. Il me lâcha et lui serra la main.

-prends bien soin d'elle jeune homme, tu m'entends ?!

-Vous avez ma parole, Chef Swan

Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit.

Mes parents voulurent m'inviter au restaurant et profiter ainsi de moi une dernière fois avant notre départ pour l'Alaska. Ils demandèrent à Edward si ce dernier voulait nous accompagner mais il réfuta en prétextant un régime alimentaire particulier. Je savais pertinemment qu'une partie de chasse familiale allait avoir lieu pour fêter la fin d'année scolaire non loin de Forks. Je souris malgré moi, ravie de passer un moment avec mes parents mais aussi ravie pour Edward car il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler un peu. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Passe une bonne soirée mon amour, tu me manques déjà.

-Bon appétit à toi aussi, à tout à l'heure.

Je fus étonnée de voir Alice me serrer elle aussi dans ses bras. Bien plus fort que d'habitude.

-Alice…

Elle me regarda de nouveau avec cet air que je lui connaissais quotidiennement ces jours ci.

-mais que se passe t il à la fin ?? Qu'as-tu vu qui te mette dans tous ces états depuis ces derniers moi ?? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Elle hoqueta de surprise et marmonna, ce que je crus déceler, un _« décidément tu es trop observatrice Bella » !_ Mais ne rajouta rien d'autre, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, j'y décela de la tristesse, de la peine et de la peur. Je ne savais quoi en penser, la voir torturée ainsi me faisais mal au cœur.

-je suis désolée Bella ; elle posa ses lèvres sur mon front et se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras que Jasper qui s'éloignait avec le reste de la famille.

-On y va Bella tu viens ?

Je me retournais vers ma mère, soupirais de tristesse et montais dans à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche. C'était même agréable de se retrouver ainsi et je pus intérieurement faire mes adieux à mes proches. Je savais que je ne les reverrais que dans quelques années quand je ne serais plus un nouveau né et que je saurais résister à l'appel du sang humain.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, il devait être 23h tout au plus. Nous venions de terminer le dessert et Charlie se disputait avec Renée pour savoir lequel des deux allaient payer le repas. Chacune évidemment voulant régler la totalité de la somme. De vrais gamins. Je le vais les yeux au ciel et leur proposait qu'ils règlent chacun la moitié de l'addition. Les rassurant par la même occasion que je les aimais autant l'un que l'autre. Visiblement c'était ça qui les préoccupaient. Savoir lequel des deux je préférais… comme je disais des vrais gamins…

Mes pensées furent brusquement interrompues par mes camarades récemment promus.

-Hey Bella, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, dit Mike, je ne savais pas que tu venais dîner dans ce restaurant ?

Forks étant une petite ville, il y a malheureusement qu'un seul restaurant huppé, enfin huppé est un grand mot.

Je lui adressais un sourire équivoque.

-Ca te dirait de te joindre à nous ? proposa Ben, nous allons danser tous ensemble pour fêter notre diplôme.

Je voulais réfuter prétextant vouloir rejoindre mon adorable mari qui m'attendait surement, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec eux sans Edward. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'eut le temps de s'échapper que Renée répondit à ma place.

-Evidemment qu'elle va y aller.

-Maman !!! je la fusillais du regard, mais je savais qu'il y avait bien longtemps que ce stratagème ne marchait plus avec elle.

-Allez Bella, tu devrais profiter un peu de tes amis et faire la fête, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier alors vas –y ! et elle me poussa de ma chaise vers mes camarades.

-Tu me revaudras ça Bella !! Je grognais intérieurement et involontairement je suivis mes tortionnaires de la soirée. Dehors je retrouvais Angela, Lauren et Jessica qui attendaient près des voitures.

-je suis contente que tu viennes avec nous, assura Angela en me prenant le bras, je ne me voyais pas passer la soirée entre Lauren et Jessica..

Je souris et me laissa entrainer par mon amie. Je montais avec elle et Ben dans la voiture de ce dernier.

Le cortège de voiture prit la direction de Seattle

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, nous discutions plus que nous dansions avec Angela, de nos projets d'avenir et de notre année écoulée au sein du lycée.

Le reste du groupe en profita plutôt bien entre cocktails drague et danse. Chacun avait sa conception de l'amusement et la leur ne me convenait pas particulièrement. Avec Angela c'était plutôt simple et nos caractères étaient plutôt calmes.

Il était 4 heures du matin et nous commencions à fatiguer. La soirée avait été agréable mais la boîte fermait et j'avais bien besoin de me retrouver un peu avec mon mari. Sa présence me manquait. Ses bras me manquaient. Je lui envoyais un texto le prévenant que nous rentrions bientôt. Ben, Angela et moi décidâmes qu'il n'était pas raisonnable que nos camarades quelques peu éméché prennent le volant pour rentrer et nous décidâmes que nous allions les reconduire chacun chez eux. Ben passa devant avec la voiture de Mike, puis la voiture de Jessica que je conduisais et Angela au volant de celle de Tyler.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un camion grilla un feu rouge, grillant au passage la priorité à Ben qui avait déjà engagé sa voiture sur la voie. Je le suivais de près ne connaissant pas vraiment la route, surtout la nuit.

Le conducteur du camion fonça dans la première voiture l'emportant au loin.

En tournant son volant l'arrière du camion vint percuter la mienne qui se retrouva ballotée dans tous les sens et finalement se vit coincer entre l'arrière du camion et la voiture qu'Angéla conduisait. Le choc avait été violent. Aussi bien devant que derrière la voiture.

J'entendais Jessica crier à mer côtés puis plus rien.

J'entendis des cris d'effroi et d'horreur, et le klaxon d'une voiture qui ne voulait pas s'interrompre.

Je voulu attraper mon portable dans ma poche mais la douleur m'en empêcha. Impossible de bouger mon bras droit.

Tous mes repères étaient perturbés.

Puis le silence se fit.


	10. hôpital

_Voila 2 chapitres pour la suite. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me faire partager vos impressions. Je pars ce we de nouveau donc la suite sera mise la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Bonne lecture et à très vite^^_

10.

Je ne captais plus rien autour de moi. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente, enfin je crois. J'ai perdu toute notion de temps. Je sentais que je revenais à moi, percevant tout autour nombre de voix et de bruits aussi distinct les uns que les autres. Pour l'instant tout était flou, ma gorge était sèche, je déglutissais avec difficulté, et je sentais un arrière goût métallique se glisser le long de ma gorge… et je sentais un liquide chaud coulait légèrement de ma tête…. ohoho mauvais signe… mes yeux tentèrent de s'ouvrir une première fois. Le choc lumineux fut trop violent. Je les refermais rapidement. Je tentais alors une deuxième fois puis une troisième et ce fut la bonne, je ne distinguais pas grand-chose car tout était encore flou, mais apparemment plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour de nous. Mais d'ailleurs que nous ait il arriver ? Mon cerveau avait du mal à remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Ou était Edward ? Qu'elle heure est-il, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je tentais d'articuler quelques choses mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de me gorge. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et mes membres ne semblaient plus vouloir répondre tout de suite. J'essayais de tourner la tête de gauche à droite mais ce simple mouvement m'arracha un cri de douleur. Apparemment, je retins immédiatement l'attention de la personne de trouvant à ma gauche je crois.

-Par ici, elle se réveille ! interpella une voix

Je sentis que l'on m'ôtait un masque à oxygène d u visage. Étais-je en manque d'air ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien !

Je commençais à paniquer. Je sentis une main rassurante sur mon front.

-Tout doux mademoiselle Swan. Je m'appelle Andy et je suis secouriste. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous sortir de là. C'est à ce moment là que mon cerveau décida de se remettre en marche et je revis distinctement l'accident. Je commençais à paniquer, et à trembler. Que sont devenus les autres ? Angela, Ben et Jessica, qui hurlait comme une folle ??

Une deuxième main vint se poser sur mon front.

-Bella ma chérie !

-….p…pa..pa…..

Les mots vinrent difficilement et mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Enfin une présence connue. Je le voyais un peu plus nettement maintenant.

-Ces messieurs vont devoir couper une partie de la voiture pour te sortir de là. Ils vont faire vite, ne t'inquiète pas si ca fait beaucoup de bruit.

Je réussis à agripper un morceau de son blouson. Il revint un instant vers moi et capta toute son attention sur mes lèvres :

-Edward… Angela… Jessica.. ; je ne pus en dire plus, je luttais déjà contre un deuxième évanouissement.

-J'ai prévenu Edward il arrive ainsi qu'Esmée, …. Ne t'inquiète pas de suite de tes amies, occupes toi de toi un instant, laisse les secouristes s'occuper du reste.

Et il se retourna et je l'entendis aboyer des ordres. D'après ce que j'entendais, valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin à cet instant précis. Je le savais angoisser et inquiet mais le shérif prenait le pas sur le père et il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde et pas uniquement pour moi. La tête me tourna de nouveau. Je perçus un bruit de scie derrière moi ainsi que devant. Je ne pus suivre distinctement les autres choses qui se passèrent ensuite. Je sentis que l'on me portait pour me mettre sur ce que je pensais être une civière et ensuite je perçus un léger changement d'altitude … on me plaçais dans l'ambulance. L'infirmier ou le médecin qui s'occupait de moi à ce moment la fit un rapide bilan de mes blessures et il me raccorda à un monitoring portable. Mon cœur semblait avoir quelque faiblesse. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mes membres étaient ankylosé et fourbu, mon dos me faisait mal, d'après ce que mon cerveau percevait à cet instant. Par contre je m'inquiétais davantage du manque de réponse de mes jambes. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de faire l'inventaire du reste que je perçus d'autres voix.

-BELLA !!

-Laisser les passer, la je reconnu mon père.

-Bella mon cœur, dit la voix.

-j'ouvris de nouveau péniblement les yeux, et découvrit de magnifiques yeux dorés inquiet et coupable.

-Edward, je tentais d'approcher ma main de son visage, mais ce simple geste, provoqua en moi une décharge électrique qui me fit douloureusement grimacer.

-Ne bouge pas ma chérie, l'ambulance nous conduit à l'hôpital, Esmée a prévenu Carlisle il va s'occuper personnellement de toi. Tout ira bien tu verras.

-Edward… ma tête… mes jambes… j'ai mal…

-Chut mon ange, prononça – il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Edward le sang … toi…

-Je prends sur mon chérie tout va bien je reste à tes côtés. Ne pouvons y aller dit il au chauffeur et je sentis l'ambulance rouler pendant que je sombrais de nouveau quelque part.

Je sentis du monde autour de moi ; plusieurs voix, pressées, inquiètes. On me déplaçait. J'ouvris les yeux, le mouvement m'avait sorti de l'inconscience. Je levais les yeux et je fus éblouie par d'intenses lumières blanches. Surement des néons. J'étais donc à l'hôpital. Les voix se firent plus distinctes et je pus en reconnaître au moins une. Ma bouche était sèche. Je tentais d'articuler un nom mais aucun son ne vint. Je me concentrais davantage, fermant les yeux pour l'occasion et articula difficilement:

-Carlisle…

Le convoi s'arrêta. J'avais apparemment suscité l'attention des blouses blanches. Il me regarda, posa avec affection une main sur mon visage. Sa main était gelée comme je m'y attendais, mais elle était rassurante, tout comme celle d'Edward. D'ailleurs ou était il ? Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait à mes côtés ? Je sentis les sanglots venir du fond de ma gorge.

-Bella chérie, nous allons nous occuper de toi. Nous devons nous rendre en salle d'opération, ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, maintenant laisse nous faire et surtout détends toi.

Je poussais un soupir et une larme coula involontairement sur ma joue. Je sentis une douce caresse qui arrêta sa trajectoire. Je tournais ma tête vers le propriétaire de ce doigt. J'esquissais un sourire.

-Edward…

Il n'était finalement pas partit. Il avait toujours ma main serré dans la sienne. Mais elle était tellement froide et était restée longtemps dans la mienne qu'elle en était toute groggie. Quel amour. Son regard me pénétra, il était visiblement très inquiet.

-Edward tu ne peux entrer dans cette zone. Retrouve ta mère et tes frères et sœurs, ordonna Carlisle, nous en avons pour un moment. Il se tourna vers moi. Chérie lâche sa main il ne peut nous accompagner. Je te le ramène vite, promis.

Confiante, je lui obéis et sombrais de nouveau.


	11. reveil partie 1

_Une première partie, un peu triste à mon gout, préparer vos mouchoirs… la suite la semaine prochaine, enjoy^^ et encore merci à vous…_

11.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé. Tout ce dont je me rappelais c'est que j'étais extrêmement fatiguée. Je me souviens d'avoir écouté Carlisle et lâché la main de mon époux. Ensuite, nous sommes surement entrés dans la salle d'opération mais je ne savais pourquoi. Je n'ai pas eu le détail de mes blessures, ca viendrait surement plus tard. Je me rappelais avoir été branché à plusieurs machines, notamment un monitoring, je percevais le son de mes battements de cœur. Une seconde tout ceci m'effraya et je paniquais, mon cœur s'emballa et je retins l'attention de mon cher docteur.

-Bella calme toi je reste avec toi, toi ira bien. Mon cœur réagit immédiatement au son apaisant de sa voix. Il me fixa tout en parlant à l'infirmière : vous pouvez l'endormir. Et je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules. Impossible de résister, je plongeais dans un sommeil artificiel.

Je me trouvais en salle de réveil. Tout était sombre dans cette pièce. Tout état flou dans ma tête. Une infirmière veillait à mon chevet. Mon corps se réveillait tout doucement, inconsciemment mes bras bougeaient tout seul. Les nerfs se réveillaient de l'anesthésie et faisaient des mouvements sans mon accord. J'entendais une voix me demandant d'arrêter de gigoter, et une voix plutôt sévère en plus ! L'infirmière me maintenait les bras et m'empêchait surement de me faire mal. Je gémis. Elle me dit que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Elle ne me ménageait pas. Une fois partiellement réveillée elle demanda à ce que l'on me remonte que je puisse regagner ma chambre. A demi consciente, je sombrais de nouveau. Je ne perçus rien du trajet jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me souviens de tous ces visages inquiets à mon chevet. Renée et Charlie tout d'abord, puis j'aperçu le reste de ma famille, mes frères et sœurs et enfin mon amour.

-Edward… dis je tout doucement.

Mes parents s'écartèrent et laissèrent mon époux s'approcher. Il me tint de nouveau la main, embrassa mon front.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici, tout s'est bien passé. Rendors toi mon cœur je veille sur toi. Rassurée de sa présence, je sombrais de nouveau dans un long soupir dans un profond sommeil. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre une voix familière me dire :

-Nous restons tout ici, Bel…

De nouveau la notion de temps m'était inconnue. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai dormi, ni combien d'heures ou de jours s'est passé depuis cette fameuse soirée. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Je me sentais mal cependant je ne pouvais bouger. Mes yeux parcouraient le reste de la pièce, je découvris alors ma chambre et vis que je me trouvais seule, pas d'autres patients avec moi. D'après ce que je perçus de la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté et vis du monde à mon chevet. Je souris tout doucement. Mes parents et Phil, s'étaient endormis dans le canapé. Aucun Cullen en vue. Ils étaient surement partis chasser. Je ne peux que comprendre leur geste. Rester dans un lieu comme celui-ci peut être une véritable tentation pour eux surtout pour Jasper. Même si je sais que chacun peux dévier un jour ou l'autre. Ils avaient raison de jouer la carte de la prudence. Je souris malgré moi et mes pensées vagabondèrent. Je ne pouvais faire l'inventaire de mes blessures, je ne sentais pas grand-chose, et ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Je n'insistais donc pas. En me remémorant l'accident, je pensais à une de mes dernières discussions que j'avais eu avec Jacob. Nous avions une fois de plus débattu sur ma future condition vampirique. Il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il préférait me voir morte que de me voir transformer. Je lui avais rétorqué en partant précipitamment que je rencontrerais probablement un camion en rentrant chez moi qui ferait tomber tous mes plans à l'eau ! Eh bien comme quoi le destin s'acharne contre moi. Je l'ai finalement rencontré ce maudit camion ! et il m'avait plutôt bien amoché !

Un bruit de porte attira mon attention et rompit le fil de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête et aperçu Carlisle dans l'embrassement.

-Bella, tu es réveillée !

Son enthousiasme provoqua le réveil des occupants de la chambre qui se précipitèrent tout endormis à mon chevet, me bousculant de mille questions sur mon état. Carlisle calme leur ardeur. Il Prit un siège et s'installa près de moi. Il en profita pour vérifier mon dossier ainsi que la perfusion. Je lui souris mais fut incapable de sortir un mot de ma bouche.

-Ne te force pas, Bella, tu viens de subir une lourde intervention. Tu as eu un accident de voiture, tu t'es retrouvé coincé entre le camion et la voiture derrière toi. Tu as eu un énorme choc à la tête et perdu beaucoup de sang avant l'arrivée des secours. Ton bras gauche est cassé nous avons du te mettre des broches.

Mon regard se voila. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Il Poursuivit :

-Ta colonne vertébrale a été touché, Bella, certaines connections ne se font plus correctement entre le haut et le bas de ton corps. Tes jambes ne reçoivent plus toutes les informations que leur envoie ton centre nerveux. Tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation. Réapprendre à marcher. De plus tu as une fracture à la jambe droite.

Il m'annonça toutes ces nouvelles de but en blanc. Je ne lui en voulu pas, je savais qu'il ne me ménageait pas exprès. Il guetta néanmoins une quelconque réaction de ma part. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mon visage. Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable je réussis à articuler quelques mots :

-….et les autres…

Je vis un échange de regard avec Charlie. Renée baissa la tête.

-Les blessures d'Angela ne sont pas très importantes, un gros choc à la tête mais rien de très inquiétant. Ben et Tyler ont tous les deux été héliporté à Seattle. Leur blessure étaient trop importantes et nous ne pouvons pas les soignés correctement ici.

Il fit une pause et prit une inspiration : en ce qui concerne Jessica, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je suis désolé, me dit Charlie, quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux elle …. Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver…le coup du lapin est fatal pour tout le monde…

Je ne pus réprimer mes sanglots, et mes cris toute ma peine explosa à ce moment là. Je me sentais coupable, non non non !!!!

Mon cœur s'emballa et la machine s'affola, tout comme ma tension.

-Bella il faut que tu te calmes, intervint Carlisle, Elle nous fait une crise… Je sentis qu'il agrippait le tuyau de ma perfusion et il dut y injecter une dose de morphine car de suite je me calmais. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre et mes paupières se firent lourdent de nouveau.

Je sombrais.


	12. reveil 2

_Merci pour vos impressions c'est toujours gratifiants de les lires, et merci à tous !! voici la suite pour mon et votre plus grand plaisir, bonne lecture, la suite arrive bientôt… une partie se dévoile tout doucement mais je ne dirais rien de plus, si ce n'est que le dénouement approche…bonne lecture, enjoy^^_

12.

J'ouvris péniblement mes paupières et mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Comme la dernière fois il faisait nuit, je présume, vu l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. Seuls quelques courageux rayons de lune semblaient vouloir éclairer le reste de la chambre. Mon sommeil fut agité, je sentis que je n'avais pas dormi d'un sommeil reposant et je sentais que mes rêves n'avaient été que cauchemars, il me semble d'ailleurs que je faisais toujours le même, enfin c'est l'impression que j'en avais, vu ce même sentiment de malaise qui m'habitait.

Il semblait aussi que j'avais pleuré tout la nuit ou les nuits… ma blouse était quasiment trempée et la peau de mes joues me tiraillaient comme si elles avaient en permanence été sous l'eau. Je tournais la tête et aperçu seulement à ce moment la qu'une personne se trouvait à mon chevet et m'observait de puis tout ce temps. Je ne pus détacher son regard ambré du mien et mon cœur s'emballa comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa présence. Mon moniteur cardiaque s'affola, et joua une mélodie plutôt rapide. Mon visiteur esquissa à un sourire et de sa main glaciale et oh combien réconfortante caressa mon front.

-Bella ma chérie, calme toi… et respire surtout

Le son de sa voix me sortit de ma contemplation et j'inspirais profondément, mon cœur ralentit.

-Edward, ma voix était rocailleuse et toute brisée du fait de ma longue abstinence de parole.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me caller correctement dans mon oreiller et me tendit un verre d'eau… il serait plus juste de dire qu'il m'aida à boire fut que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire un seul mouvement en ce moment même, mon corps n'étant qu'un poids lourd !

J'étais tellement contente de le savoir près de moi, je voulais le sentir contre moi, et essaya tant bien que mal de me redresser pour me caller dans ses bras rassurant. Ma tentative fut un échec car elle me fit uniquement gémir de douleur, un courant électrique parcourut mon corps en un instant et arrêta ma progression vers lui. Inquiet il se releva, me regarda mécontent, et me replaça correctement dans le lit :

-Ne fait pas ça, tu vois bien que tu es trop faible pour bouger, sa voix était dure mais je le savais inquiet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes silencieuses, il s'en aperçu et évidemment s'en voulu immédiatement. Sa voix se fit plus tendre ;

-je suis désolé ma chérie mais tu dois rester allongé. Par contre rien de contredise le fait que je m'allonge avec toi.

Je levai les yeux embué pleins d'espoirs vers mon époux et un énorme sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, il me décala sur le côté et pris place, prenant soin de ma caller contre lui.

-ma question va s'en doute de sembler futile mais comment te sens-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras.

Je le sentis sourire et il embrasse ma chevelure.

-Bella…

-Je ne sens toujours rien, mes jambes semblent ne plus vouloir répondre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur qui bat dans ma tête et tous mes muscles sont tendus, mais à part ça je me sens bien enfin presque bien, ma voix se voila, je n'aurais pas du les accompagner, je ne voulais pas, je voulais te retrouver...et la ma voix se brisa en sanglots. Je sentis les bras d'Edward se refermer sur moi et me serrer très fort.

J'ai de la peine pour Jessica… c'est de faute…

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute, Bella, tu n'étais pas au volant de ce camion je crois et d'après les témoignages, tous vos amis devraient vous être reconnaissant de vous avoir laissé le volant ! Cesse de culpabiliser s'il te plait.

-Est-ce qu'Alice avait vu ce qui allait se passer ?

Je sais que je saute rapidement du cop à l'âne mais la probabilité que cet accident aurait pu être évité me traversa subitement l'esprit. Edward se tendit. Il resta deux minutes sans esquisser le moindre geste ou parole. Je ne pouvais voir correctement son visage mais je le savais perturber, j'allais l'appelé par son prénom quand :

-Il était trop tard quand elle a eu une vision. Nous avons eu le coup de fil de Charlie au même moment.

-Tu sais Edward je reste persuadée qu'elle avait déjà eu cette vision ou un semblant de ça. Tu as remarqué son regard ses derniers mois même avant le mariage, je suis sure qu'elle le présentait.

-Tu es trop observatrice Bella… , avant elle était soucieuse à cause du mariage. Elle s'en veut énormément tu sais, elle est inconsolable, elle pense que tu lui en veux, elle se sent coupable car elle n'a pas pu nous prévenir à temps.

- Comment peut-on en vouloir à un être comme Alice,… murmurais-je tout bas.

Je sentis de nouveau mes paupières se fermer, j'agrippais fermement la chemise d'Edward, inspira fort et son odeur envahi tous mes sens.

-Dors ma chérie, dors.

-ne t'en vas…pas…

- Aucun ne risque… et il murmura ma berceuse. Je sus à ce moment la que mon sommeil serait serein et réparateur.

Plusieurs heures de sommeil plus tard, je me sentais en forme, mais j'avais toujours l'interdiction de me lever et de faire des mouvements brusques, ordre du Dr Cullen. Mes hématomes semblaient avoir quasiment tous disparu mais la douleur était encore présente. Je revoyais encore souvent en rêve l'accident, seconde par seconde, ressentant même la douleur à cet instant. Renée vint m'annoncer son départ ainsi que celui de Phil car il devait reprendre son entrainement, il avait pris déjà un peu de retard. Mes côtes étaient encore douloureuses à chaque inspiration mais j'apprenais à faire avec. La famille Cullen vint souvent me rendre visite et Esmée venait changer les fleurs de ma chambre tous les jours en apportant des bouquets frais de son jardin, embaumant la pièce de délicieux parfums floraux.

Tout semblait aller bien pour eux mais je sentais malgré tout un certain malaise, outre le fait qu'ils devaient faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas succomber un instant à l'odeur du sang, je voyais ma pétillante Alice s'éteindre de jour en jour. Chaque fois que je voulais lui en parler elle changeait de sujet.

-Tu sais Alice je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle me regarda surprise :

-Pourquoi me dis tu ca je le sais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, c'est impossible d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi horripilant que moi !

Je ris, ca me fit du bien mais je me repris vite, elle ne m'aurait pas cette fois :

-Dans ce cas, dis moi pourquoi tu fais toujours cette tête la comme si la fin du monde allait arriver et que tu ne pouvais rien y faire !

Cela fait des mois que je sens que ca ne va pas je le vois pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais… tu ne peux pas garder tout ca pour toi… j'ai l'impression que c'est un secret bien trop gros pour toi… dis moi je suis sure que ca te soulagera, on dois pouvoir y faire quelques chose, je ne sais spas ce que sais mais tu dois en parler !! Je suis certaine que même Jasper n'est pas au courant. Ou alors comme moi il se doute de quelques chose mais il est trop galant et attends que ce soit toi qui te livres à lui !

Je commençais à m'emporter et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller au fil de mes paroles, elle semblait résignée, elle prit une grande inspiration et sembla vouloir tout me dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Je suivi son regard et il se porta vers la porte de la chambre.

Une infirmière s'y tenait

-C'est l'heure de vos médicaments !clama t elle fière d'elle.

Elle s'approcha, et je vis le regard et le visage d'Alice s'éteindre de nouveau.

Elle vint m'embrasser le front et me dit à plus tard. Elle sortit et me laissa au bon soin de l'infirmière.

Une fois la visite de routine terminée, je me retrouvais de nouveau seule. Je détestais les hôpitaux et encore plus cette solitude dans cette chambre froide, sans Edward à mes côtés. Sa présence de l'autre soir avait fait fuir tout mes démons. Je ne faisais plus de cauchemars concernant l'accident mais j'en faisais toujours et je me réveillais en sueur le plus souvent. Les infirmières étaient contentes car mon appétit était le seul événement positif dans mon rétablissement, elles me félicitaient d'ailleurs de manger si bien et me disaient que cela contribuaient à mon rétablissement. J'en étais pas sure, je ne décelais aucun changement, excepté peut être que je détestais que l'on me touche le ventre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déclencher une hyper sensibilité à ce niveau, même pendant les petits câlins, autorisé par le docteur, Edward ne s'aventurait plus sur cette partie de mon corps.

Je m'ennuyais vraiment. Alice devait revenir dans pas longtemps et je m'ennuyais quand même. Je décidais donc de regarder un peu la télévision et cherchait la télécommande. En vain. Je l'aperçu finalement posée sur le rebord de ma table de nuit et évidemment à l'opposé. La poisse me poursuivait où que j'aille et quoique je fasse, décidément.

Je poussais un long soupir et tendit dans un effort ma main pour attraper la zappette. J'étais trop loin. Je me rapprochais du bord et tendit de nouveau ma main vers l'objet souhaité. Pas de réussite de ce côté la. De mes bras, je pris appui contre le lit et tenta de me redresser le plus possible, tout en étant très proche du bord du lit. Je me penchai et toucha du bout des doigts le boitier noir. Je me penchais davantage, il glissa et m'entraîna dans sa chute. J'entendis dans la chute un craquement. Au même moment j'aperçu le regard affolé d'Alice sur moi.

-Bella… qu'as-tu fait…

Elle accouru vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche quand elle passa ses bras en dessous des miens. Mes muscles se rétractèrent involontairement. Elle me recoucha rapidement sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte :

-CARLISLE !!!!!

Je fus certaine que tout l'hôpital perçu son cri, je devrais dire son hurlement. J'esquissai un sourire mais il fus vite remplacer par un rictus de douleur.

-Saleté maladresse….

Je vis en ouvrant mes yeux que la famille au complet se trouvait affolé à mon chevet. Ils avait dus entendre la panique dans le cri d'Alice. Le docteur Cullen fut vite lui aussi à mon chevet et je vis à lui aussi son regard paniqué.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-je m'ennuyais alors je voulais regarder la télé en attendant Alice et la télécommande était trop loin…

-Tu aurais du attendre le retour d'Alice, me réprimanda mon époux

-Edward, le sermonna sa mère

-J'ai entendu un craquement, raconta Alice.

-je vais l'examiner. Carlisle souleva ma blouse sans laisser apparaître ma poitrine, mon ventre était trop tendu et gonflé selon lui.

-As-tu mal la quand j'appuie ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Un coté de mon abdomen avait viré au bleu.

-elle nous fait une hémorragie interne, une côte a du perforé la paroi de son ventre il faut l'opérer d'urgence avant qu'elle ne se noit.

Je ne pus entendre la suite. Le moniteur s'emballa de nouveau.

-Elle s'enfonce !!!

J'ai besoin d'un bloc, TOUT DE SUITE, Cria la docteur à ses infirmières.

Je ne perçu plus rien de ce qui se passa ensuite.

Juste une seule phrase resta en suspends dans mes oreilles avant le noir total.

-Ca doit se passer comme ça , je l'ai vu…

-Il ya surement une autre solution, s'emporta Edward, il y en a toujours !!

-Pas cette fois, dit tristement Alice


	13. transformation

13.

-Je suis désolé, Charlie, nous avons fait tout ce qui nous était possible de faire.

Je sentis une main chaleureuse se poser sur mon front. _Ou suis- je ? _

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

-Quand l'infirmière m'a appelé au central, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une complication…

-Alice venait de quitter Bella et dans le couloir elle a entendu un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre, Bella était allongé à terre, elle a voulu prendre un objet sur la table de nuit et est tombée du lit. J'ai été appelé d'urgence à son chevet et en pratiquant un rapide examen, j'ai pu constater qu'une de ses côtes déjà bien fragilisée par l'accident s'est brisée et par la même occasion a percé sa paroi abdominale. Je l'ai emmené d'urgence au bloc. Nous avons fait le maximum, Charlie. Toutes les tentatives de réparations et de soudures ont été vaines, elles ne tenaient pas, l'hémorragie a été plus importante que prévue, nous n'avons pas pu la contenir.

_Ohé je suis là !! Papa !! Carlisle !!_

-Nous avons trouvé une carte de donneur d'organe dans les papiers de Bella, étiez vous au courant ?

Pas de réponse du côté paternel.

-Je suis navré de vous annoncer cela comme ça Charlie, mais des médecins ainsi que des coordinateurs vont devoir faire le nécessaire pour que les prélèvements d'organes se fassent dans les plus brefs délais afin d'éviter le moindre rejet et la moindre contamination. Je vais faire mon possible pour retarder l'arrivée des médecins et vous laissez le temps de lui faire vos adieux.

Charlie, je ne sais quels mots choisir à cet instant pour vous faire part de la peine que je ressens à cet instant. Bella faisait partie intégrante de notre famille et je le considérais comme ma fille également. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

Toujours aucune réaction du côté paternel.

_Ca commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !! Papa, Carlisle !!! je ne comprends plus rien !! _

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas bouger ??_

-Je te retrouve enfin et voila que l'on t'arrache déjà à moi… comme si le mariage ne suffisait pas déjà…

_Papa…_

-Je suis désolé, si je n'ai pas été un père parfait. Je ne suis pas très expressif quand il s'agit de parler de mes sentiments, j'ai surement du faire quelques erreurs ou maladresses involontaires. Je suis navré que tu es hérité aussi de ce trait de mon caractère… En tout cas toi, tu as été une fille parfaite. J'aurais du prendre soin de toi aussi bien que tu as su le faire avec moi. Si tout ça était à refaire, tout cela se serait passé autrement et si j'avais su que tu deviendrais une si belle jeune femme, et intelligente en plus, je t'aurais gardé plus souvent à mes côtés. Sauras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front. Humides.

_Bien sur…_

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella, ma tendre Bella.

_Je t'aime aussi papa_

-Charlie, c'est l'heure…

Je sentis que je bougeais, enfin plus exactement que l'on me transportait je ne sais où.. je perçu des bruits de portes d'ascenseurs,… changement d'altitudes,…. On descend….. des portes qui s'ouvrent, je prends de la hauteur de nouveau… des portes qui claquent…. Puis un bruit de moteur…. Puis de nouveau une main sur mon front mais différente… glaciale….

-Bella chérie. Je sais qu'en ce moment même tu dois te poser pleins de questions quelque part la haut dans un recoin de ton petit cerveau…

_Hé !!_

-Dans ton cerveau d'humaine s'entend… je sais que tu m'entends et que tu perçois pas mal de choses en ce moment. Sache que ce que j'ai dit à ton père n'est pas totalement faux. Tu as fait une chute qui a entraîné une perforation de ton abdomen à cause d'une côte brisée. J'ai pu en quelques sortes faire que les soudures tiennent le plus longtemps possibles mais elles ne tiendront pas indéfiniment.

Je suis désolée d'avoir recours à ce stratagème pour que tu puisses faire tes adieux à Charlie… mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre nous ne voulons pas te perdre à cause d'un malencontreux accident. Nous allons avancer ta transformation.

_Pardon ?? … … … et le traité ?? vous n'y avez pas pensé ???_

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très fair play de notre part concernant le traité mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre, quitte à mettre notre vie en jeu avec les Quileutes.

Tu ne peux pas bouger car je t'ai administré un paralysant, c'est pour cela que tu as pu suivre l'échange que j'ai pu avoir avec Charlie. Les effets devraient bientôt se s'estomper. Nous allons bientôt arriver à la villa. Tout le monde t'attends.

Le bruit du moteur s'arreta et je perçus davantage de mouvement, des pieds sur du gravier… puis des portes qui s'ouvrent et quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras… des bras fort et puissant que je reconnus comme étant surement ceux d'Emmet.

- Apporte-la dans la chambre d'Alice.

_Pourquoi pas celle d'Edward ?? D'ailleurs ou est il ??_

_-_Je sens qu'elle va bientôt reprendre conscience.

C'est vrai ; je reprenais peu à peu possession de mes moyens. J'ouvris les yeux faiblement après plusieurs minutes. Toute la famille se tenait devant moi, plutôt au dessus de moi ! Edward était à mes côtés, un regard plein de tristesse avait envahi ses prunelles dorées.

-Je suis tellement désolée mon amour.

Une larme perla le long de ma joue. Il la cueillit du bout de son doigt.

-Le temps presse, rappela Alice.

Je ne pus articuler, ma bouche bougeait toute seule, et aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir. Je tournais les yeux vers Jasper, je savais qu'il percevrait mon désarrois.

-Elle est complètement perdue. Elle ne comprend pas l'empressement de sa transformation.

-Ce qui doit être fait doit être fait ; dit fermement Alice, elle se pencha vers moi embrassa mon front et glissa à mon oreille : tu comprendras bien assez tôt…

-Je vais t'injecter une bonne dose de morphine pour que les effets du poison soient amoindris, je ne dis pas que cela sera efficace mais ça atténuera un peu j'espère la douleur.

Je sentis le liquide agir assez rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'arrêter à temps.

-Tu trouveras la force Edward, dit Esmée. Je le sais tu la trouveras.

Je le regardais fixement dans les yeux, les sons ne voulant toujours pas sortir de ma bouche. Essayant d'y faire passer tout mon amour, ma confiance aveugle que j'avais en lui.

-Une chose est certaine, elle a totalement confiance en toi, elle sait que tu le lui feras aucun mal, dit Jasper.

Edward ferma les yeux plissa son front et se pinça l'arrête du nez comme quand il est contrarié, il prit une grande inspiration même s'il s'avère que c'est inutile puisqu'il ne peut respirer !! Il se pencha vers moi, vers mon front, y déposa un tendre baiser puis descendit le long de mon nez pour capturer mes lèvres quelques centimètres plus bas. Son baiser fut tendre et chaste à la fois, sa langue trouva la mienne.

Il se détacha rapidement de mes lèvres, les embrassa une seconde fois puis poursuivit son parcours le long de ma mâchoire puis de mon cou. Il respira ma peau, y déposa de petits baisers tendres à nouveau, puis je sentis sa langue glacée me bruler le centimètre de peau qu'il avait précédemment recouvert de baisers. Sa langue se fit plus pressante et je sentis la naissance de ses dents sur ma peau et dans un seul geste, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire. Le déchirement de ma peau me fit ouvrir les yeux, je sentis le venin s'infiltrer dans mes veines et commencer à s'infiltrer partout dans mon organisme. Il recommença l'opération, au niveau de ma poitrine juste au dessus du cœur. Il referma les plaies avec sa langue, laissant ainsi le venin à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Carlisle m'avait expliqué, je dirais, les rouages de la transformation. Je savais que cela avait été douloureux… mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point ! Je sentis le venin se rependre partout dans mon corps, le moindre muscle, vaisseaux ou cellule n'a pas été épargnée. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu, tout en moi était en train de mourir, de se modifier et le processus devait durer trois longs jours.

Je ne sais pas à quoi j'allais ressembler et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir une telle douleur. On m'avait injecté de la morphine, je trouvais déjà que la douleur était insupportable, alors qu'est ce que cela aurait été si je n'avais pas eu cette injection ?

Je sentais que l'on me serrait fort la main comme si l'on voulait compatir à ma douleur. Surement Edward. Je me contorsionnais dans tous les sens, mes muscles étaient tendus à leur maximum, mon dos arqué. Je ne pouvais cependant hurler ma douleur, impossible de l'évacuer. Je voulais crier pourtant, la douleur était fulgurante et insoutenable !! J'avais envie que l'on m'arrache la peau pour faire sortir tout ce feu en moi !!

Autour de moi, se trouvait toujours les membres de ma famille. Malgré le fait que je ne pouvais prononcer un mot, je percevais vaguement les silhouettes à mon chevet. Je distinguais facilement Edward, à mes côtés puis Esmée derrière. Alice et Jasper étaient à l'opposé d'Edward et les autres devant moi.

Edward posa une de ses mains sur son front. Sa main glaciale me fit du bien quelques secondes mais la chaleur reprit son droit rapidement.

Malgré leur visage se voulant rassurant je perçus à cet instant leur tension. Je ne su si c'était ma transformation ou autre choses qui les perturbaient. Je les vis disparaitre chacun leur tour, Rose et Emmet les premiers, suivit de Jasper et Carlisle. Je sentis une main maternel me caresser le front et me murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille, je ne compris pas le sens de sa phrase. Sa main s'attarda sur mon bras droit. Puis disparut. Se fut autour d'Alice de mettre les voiles mais après avoir renouveler ses excuses. Je ne comprenais rien. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre. Entre le départ progressif de ma famille et la transformation qui s'effectuait en moi, je ne savais plus vraiment ou donner de la tête, ni sur quoi me concentrer. Je réussis cependant à rester un moment bloquer sur Edward. Plus une habitude qu'autre chose d'ailleurs ! Il me regarda, les yeux coupables et j'imagine, remplis de larmes s'il avait pu pleurer. Il embrassa mes lèvres , ma tempe et mon front.

Puis il disparut.


	14. transformation 2

14.

Tout en moi se consumait. Se consumait pour mieux mourir.

Ce brasier en moi ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter

Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux tellement la douleur était intense. Je ne savais pas combien de temps la transformation allait durer. Je ne savais pas déjà combien de temps j'étais la allongée et en plus dans la chambre d'Alice ?

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, le moindre mouvement déclenchait en moi une série de choc violent. Comme des spasmes. Je ne répondais plus de rien, mon corps n'était plus qu'un poids mort. Je me concentrais un maximum sur les sensations que je ressentais. Je percevais le cheminement du brasier tout au long de mon corps, chaque cellule, fibre le ressentait. Je pouvais sentir que le feu, s'éloignait de mes jambes et remontait progressivement mais à une lenteur abominable vers mon ventre. Ce fut au tour de mes bras. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée. Je ne distinguais rien autour de moi. Je percevais néanmoins quelques bruits sourds venant du bas de la maison, en m'y attardant, je dirais même qu'il provienne du salon. Que se passait-il en bas ? que faisait le reste de la famille ?

Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne à mon chevet ???

Le feu en moi continua sa progression vers mon cœur. Je ne sais combien de temps il s'attarda sur cet organe. Tout se que je peux dire c'est qu'à cet instant la douleur se fit encore plus intense. Horrible. J'avais mal mais je ne pouvais toujours pas crier. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, il semblait vouloir partir dans une course folle et ne plus vouloir s'arrêter ! J'avais mal, mon cœur hurlait de vouloir rester vivant, et luttait pour sa survie. Le venin reprenait peu à peu ses droits sur mon cœur et la résistance bien que fugace fut fragile et les battements de mon cœur perdaient du terrain, jusqu'à ne plus émettre de bruit. A ce moment la je suis tout que était terminé. Je pris néanmoins une minute pour retrouver tous mes sens. Je commençais à distinguer de vague sons provenant de la forêt. De la forêt ?

Des oiseaux gazouillaient dans un nid ! Le vent faisait danser les branches et s'entrechoquer les feuilles… et je percevais le moindre mouvement.. étonnant !!!

Je reprenais le contrôle de mon corps et je commençais à ressentir et découvrir chaque muscle de mon corps, certain insoupçonné d'ailleurs !!

Je décidais qu'il était temps que je reprenne vie, si je puis dire, et j'ouvris prudemment les yeux.

Je vis d'abord une lumière aveuglante mais ma vue s'adapta vite à la luminosité intense qui filtrait par la fenêtre. En quelques secondes ma vision fut nette. Je me mis assise. Et la aussi, à une vivacité jusqu'ici insoupçonnée aussi !

Je balayais rapidement la pièce du regard. La chambre d'Alice était vraiment magnifique, je découvris des subtilités de décorations que je n'aurais jamais pu déceler avec ma vision humaine. Elle ressemblait exactement à Alice. Aussi exubérante et enjouée.

En parlant d'Alice…

Je percevais toujours les bruits provenant de la forêt, mais aucun venant de la maison.

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Je descendis vivement les marches de l'escalier. Toujours aucun bruit. Je décidais de les appeler, aucun ne répondit.

J'arrivais au salon… ne put retenir un cri d'éffroi….

Il n'y avait personne.

Personne.

Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blanc.

Ils avaient tout bonnement disparut.

Me laissant une fois de plus seule. Toute seule.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien

Edward…. Comment avait il put ?? une seconde fois….

Mon cœur se disloqua de nouveau, je m'écroulais de chagrin sur le sol.

………………………………………

Je sais je sais… ne crier pas… le chapitre est court mais c'est fait exprès !! je veux mettre correctement la suite en place, si j'arrive à tout écrire vous aurez peut être 2 chapitres.

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite demain et de la publier dans la soirée. Encore un peu de patience, on arrive à la partie la plus sympathique, enfin à mon goût… Merci pour toutes vos reviews ca fait extrêmement plaisir, merci à toutes ^^ bonne lecture et à demain.


	15. indices

15.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je restais là, en sanglots, quelques spasmes secouaient encore mon corps mais ils étaient de plus en plus rare. Je pleurais sans larmes, ma condition vampirique m'en empêchait. J'aurais cependant bien aimé que quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues et dissipent mon chagrin. Par habitude, machinalement je passais une main sur mes yeux pour essayer des larmes invisibles. J'arrêtais mon geste… mes yeux étaient humides… je me relevais à moitié et regarda mes doigts pour vérifier ce que je ne croyais pas. J'avais pleuré… impossible… un hoquet de sorti de ma bouche. J'allais appeler Carlisle pour lui demander son avis sur la question persuadée qu'il allait de suite faire des recherches concernant ce phénomène. Mais l'évocation de son prénom me rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mon cœur se tordit une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais plus que cela recommence.

Une bonne douche était nécessaire il fallait que je fasse le tri dans mes pensées et une bonne douche serait bénéfique.

Je pris la direction de la chambre d'Edward par habitude, entrait dans celle-ci. Rien n'avait été déplacé. Sa bibliothèque ainsi que tous ces cd étaient là. Rien n'avait bougé. Bizarre. Il n'aurait pas laissé sa collection à la vue de tous. J'ouvris son armoire. Tout était là. Bien que toute la pièce était emplie de son odeur, je dépliais une de ses chemises et la porta à mon nez pour humer celle li. Je voyais très bien mon époux dans cette chemise, cette dernière épousant parfaitement les formes de ses épaules. Me voilà qui fantasmait sur son corps. Je soufflais un bon coup. Replia la chemise et la rangeais. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain, là aussi tout était resté en place. Je commençais à faire couler l'eau de la douche histoire de la chauffer un peu. Me déshabilla et me glissais sous le jet. L'eau me paraissait tiède même si le régulateur de température affichait 37°. Je poussais le bouton à fond et commençais à ressentir la chaleur, mes muscles se détendaient. Ma peau glaciale se réchauffa un peu, et prit une teinte rosé, je souris. Je restais un moment là sous la douche, autour de moi l'eau se transformait en vapeur d'eau. Je me serais presque crue dans un sauna. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il était temps de sortir. J'attrapais une longue serviette. M'enroulais dedans et me dirigeais vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Après tout je ne m' étais pas vu depuis la transformation. J'eu un hoquet de stupeur. Un mot avait été marqué sur le miroir et avec la chaleur, le miroir s'était teinté de buée et avait transcrit le message.

_**Nous ne t'avons pas oubliee**_

Alice. Surement.

Je me serrais dans mes bras et sentis un objet métallique accroché à mon poignet droit sous ma main gauche. Je soulevais doucement cette dernière et y découvrit un bracelet. Le bracelet d'Esmée. Pourquoi me l'avait elle remit ? C'était son bracelet ! Celui avec les armoiries des Cullen ! A cet instant une discussion à se sujet me revint en mémoire ; Carlisle m'expliquait les différents symboles se trouvant sur le blason. Tous les clans n'en possédaient pas mais il trouvait que c'était un bon moyen de reconnaissance ainsi qu'une marque d'affection car il avait offert à chacun le sien après leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Quoiqu'il advienne par la suite, selon lui, ils seront et resteront toujours une famille. Je souris tristement et passait mon doigt sur chaque symbole me remémorant les paroles du chef de famille :

-« _la main incarne le sentiment d'allégeance, la sincérité que nous avons entre nous et la justice ; le lion représente le courage et l'intrépidité que nous apporte notre condition, les trèfles symbolisent la perpétuité, et enfin le chevron, évoque la protection, les constructeurs qui ont accompli leur travail et être fidèle. _

_Le noir est_ _le_ _symbole de tristesse et de l'humilité, et l'argent est signe de richesse, pureté et sagesse. »_

Ainsi donc je faisais toujours parti de la famille.

Je passais une main sur le miroir effaçant le message. Je me découvris enfin. Je fus estomaquée. Je ne pensais pas ressembler à ça ! Je m'observais en détail dans le miroir en passant une main sur mon visage pour en découvrir les traits. Ces derniers s'étaient affinés, mes cheveux un peu plus long et leur teinte avait pris une nuance de marron plus profond. Je fus surprise de voir que je me trouvais presque aussi belle que Rosalie, pourtant je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi belle qu'elle. Ma peau était étonnement froide, glaciale et tirait sur le blanc cassé, mais je plus surprenant était mes yeux. Jasper m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'ils seraient rouges les premières années de ma vie. Ils arboraient une couleur chocolat, ils n'avaient pas changé. Encore plus surprenant. Apparemment même ma condition vampirique, était différente des autres !! Je soupirais et décida de m'habiller. Je me dirigeais vers le dressing qu'Alice m'avait aménagé, choisi une tenue confortable, un jeans et une tunique. Simple et pratique, j'enfilais des ballerines assortie et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il fallait bien que je me nourrisse. La cuisine ?? Mais je devrais plutôt aller dans la forêt et prendre en chasse un quelconque gibier !! mais je n'en avais pas envie. Déjà que le vue du sang me perturbait assez je n'allais pas en plus chasser d'innocents animaux ! J'avais envie de céréales. De chocolat aussi. Et puis d'un jus d'orange. Je sortis tout ça et mangeais avidement. Décidément tout cela n'était pas normal ! Une fois terminé, je nettoyais tout et mis à égoutter sur l'évier.

J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes et de tester mes nouvelles capacités. Je sortis dehors et percevais tous les bruits aux alentours, de la forêt et même de la route. Je humai l'air et senti autour de moi encore l'odeur de toute la famille, j'arrivais maintenant à tous les distinguer. Ils avaient vraiment leur propre odeur qui les caractérisait vraiment, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de ce détail auparavant. Malgré tout, une odeur se fit plus forte que les autres. Je décidais de me concentrer dessus. Elle se distinguait. Alice. C'était le parfum d'Alice. J'avançais dans la direction de son odeur.

Je me mis à courir.

Arrivé à la route je pris de la hauteur et sauta de branche en fus surprise de voir avec quelle grâce et facilité je pouvais me déplacer. Ma maladresse avait donc disparut avec mon humanité. Une chance pour moi. Je ris toute seule.

Je fus surprise de voir que la piste me menait à la maison de Charlie. Je restais à l'orée du bois. Sa voiture n'était pas garée devant, il devait donc être parti. Mais il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais passée. Il me croyait morte. Je devais donc être discrète.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Fermée ; évidemment. Je me penchais et chercha la clé cacher sous le paillasson, pas très discret comme cachette pour un sheriff !! J'ouvris sans difficulté la porte et entra. Il est clair que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre mais je voulais rentrer par la porte. Comme une simple humaine l'aurait fait. L'odeur de Charlie était bien présente. Partout.

Un coup d'œil au salon me fit voir qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le canapé, vu les bouteilles de bière et les restes de pizza accumulé. J'étais triste pour lui, cela devait être insupportable, il me manquait aussi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. En deux temps trois mouvements je rangeais et nettoyais le salon. Vidait les restes de nourritures immangeables du frigo à la poubelle et sorti cette dernière. Il serait surement surpris de voir toute la maison rangée, mais j'espère que ceci lui remettras les idées en place et reprendras un peu sa vie en main. Il devait continuer à avancer.

Une fois terminé, je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne chambre, l'odeur d'Alice y était la plus prononcé. Rien n'avait bougé. Tout était resté dans le même état après mon déménagement. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Nous avions commencé quelques cartons avant le mariage pour que je puisse emporter quelques souvenirs à la villa et ensuite en Alaska.

Oui, avant nous avions des projets.

Je soupirais et m'assit sur le lit face à la bibliothèque. Me remémorer tout cela, me replongea instantanément dans la nostalgie et la tristesse. Pourquoi faut-il que le mauvais sort, le destin s'acharne sur moi ? je n'avais rien demander !! Un semblant de sanglot me reprit quand mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation de mes livres et je remarquais une anomalie. Un des livres avait été mal replacé. Je me levais m'approchais et le prit dans mes mains. Je le portais à mon nez, il avait l'odeur d'Alice. Je commençais à le feuilleter. Alice ne s'intéressais pas vraiment à la lecture, d'après le peu de livres qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un objet métallique tomba sur le sol. Je me penchais et le ramassais. Une clé. Une clé de voiture.

D'après mes souvenirs il n'y avait pas de voiture dans le garage de la villa. Tout a été vidé. J'avais peut être mal regardé. Je reposais précipitamment le livre sur l'étagère et couru en direction de la villa. Je me promis de revenir chercher mes livres plus tard.

Le trajet en courant ne fut pas très long. Je me dépêchais. Le mauvais pressentiment qui me tenaillait de puis des mois repris place dans mon esprit.

Alice m'avait laissé des indices j'en étais persuadée maintenant. Je me laissais guider vers l'indice suivant. Je ne me souviens pas d'ailleurs avoir déjà vu cette clé quelque part. Elle avait alors été laissée à mon attention.

Arrivée à la villa, je me dirigeais vers le garage. Toutes les voitures avaient disparues. Aucune trace. Je ne voyais aucune voiture aucune bâche qui tenterais de dissimuler quoique se soit. Je regardais de nouveau la clé. Il y avait une ouverture un bouton servant à l'ouverture automatique des portières. J'appuyais dessus. J'entendis clairement le « bip » de l'ouverture des portes. Mais pas de voiture. J'appuyais de nouveau dessus. Les portes de la voiture se fermèrent. Je recommençais l'opération et suivit les « bips » incessant. J'arrivais devant un mur. Dans une ultime vérification j'appuyais de nouveau sur le bouton et entendis clairement les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent. Elle était donc derrière ce mur. Je frappais un coup dessus. Cela sonnait creux. Je regardais autour de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu ce mur, mais vu que le garage était grand… Vu la manière dont il a été érigé, c'était un mur porteur. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en architecture mais d'après le peu qu'Esmée m'avait raconté de ces rénovations. Je pus facilement reconnaître qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger si je le cassais.

Je cherchais donc un maillet ou un outil à proximité de moi pour m'aider à casser le mur, quand je me souvins que les nouveaux nés étaient dotés d'une force plus que surhumaine que les vampires normaux. Je n'aimais pas la violence et je n'y avais jamais recours même pour frapper un mur ! Je pris sur moi néanmoins me disant intérieurement que c'était pour la bonne cause. Je soupirais et frappait avec mon poing et de toutes mes forces le mur face à moi. Il y eut comme un petit craquement. Je vis nettement que le mur commençait à se fissurer à plusieurs endroits. Le coup de poing avait fait comme un caillou dans une mare. De petits et des grands cercles. Je réitérais mon opération en y mettant plus de force. Je reculais. Un pan du mur commençait à s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas vraiment solide. Je continuais à déplacer les bouts de mur par terre pour pouvoir sortir la voiture. Je n'y avais pas encore jeté un coup d'œil. Je me redressais et découvrit une magnifique Aston Martin dbs bleu foncé vitres légèrement teintées. Sincèrement je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en voiture mais en lisant les références à l'arrière, j'en fus étonnée. Une telle voiture entre mes mains. N'ont peur de rien les Cullen !!!

Il faut avouer que j'étais bien contente tout de même. Elle était splendide. Je la trouvais tout à fait approprié aux Cullen, je la trouvais chic et sobre à la fois. Je souris.

Je pris place au volant dans l'habitacle. L'intérieur sentait le neuf. Et le cuir ! Le cuir ?? Nan… au toucher et à l'odeur… je vérifiai de nouveau. Ben si… que de folie encore !! je fouillais la voiture, il n'y avait grand-chose ; dans le vide poche se trouvait les papiers de la voiture, assurance et carte grise au nom de… Isabella Cullen. La voiture m'appartenait donc. Surprise de taille !

Dans les papiers administratifs était glissé un autre papier plié en 2. Je l'ouvris avec précaution.

Encore l'écriture d'Alice.

Je mis ça de côté.

Il fallait d'abord que je vérifie quelque chose.

Je mis le contact, me dirigeant vers l'autre bout de Forks, loin de la civilisation.

Arrivé à destination je m'arrêtais à la frontière. Coupais le moteur. Sorti de la voiture et m'adossais au capot de cette dernière comme l'avait fait il y a quelques temps quand Edward venait me chercher. Je souris à l'évocation de se souvenir. Mais j'avais besoin de plus qu'un souvenir de lui. Je voulais sentir sa peau, ses bras m'entourant avec tendresse, humer son délicieux parfum… je n'avais plus le temps…

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'attendre longtemps. Je savais de toute manière qu'ils me repéraient vite.

J'entendis plusieurs grognements hostiles sortirent des fourrés.

Je souris tout doucement, eux au moins étaient toujours la. C'était rassurant d'un certain côté.

Les grognements se firent plus pressant. Et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'attendre.

-J'ai besoin et je dois parler à l'Alpha tout de suite, dis je sans me forcer d'une voix normale.

Les grognements se turent instantanément.

……

Voila un long chapitre pour patienter. Peut être la suite ce soir. Mais j'ai mes examens bientôt alors sinon il faudra attendre vendredi prochain. J'ai hâte aussi que tout soit terminer. Bonne lecture et merci bcp bcp pour vos commentaires  Enjoy^^


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey hey !! Ch__è__res lectrices voila la suite. J'ai __é__t__é__ longue je m'en excuse, mes exam sont finis et je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent de nouveaux chapitres. En voila un tout frais tout beau tout neuf, rien que pour vous. Je vous remercie toute d'avoir lu jusque l__à__, l'histoire est loin d'__ê__tre finie rassurez vous mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps. Je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre et __é__crire pos__é__ment._

_J'ai pris bcp de temps aussi pour lire certaines fics, j'adore !!! Les filles vous en avez l__à__ dedans !!! Qu'elle imagination !! _

_Petite confidence, j'essaye de poster un commentaire __à__ chaque fois que je lis un nouveau chapitre, c'est encourageant et surtout __ç__a fait plaisir, de partager cela ac vous, m__ê__me si c'est 2 mots, 2lignes c'est gratifiant et ca fait du bien au moral._

_Sp__é__cial d__é__dicace pour vous ce soir, mes demoiselles, je vous d__é__dis ce chapitre. Merci d'__ê__tre fid__è__le __à__ cette histoire et bonne lecture, Enjoy_

_Merci a Look at the blue sky pour son aide si pr__écieuse __!!!_

16.

J'entendais des bruissements de feuilles tout autour de moi. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas dépassé la frontière invisible qui me séparait de la réserve, je sentais que l'on m'encerclait. D'un certain point de vue je comprenais leur réaction. Que quelqu'un de ma race débarque à l'improviste et demande à parler au chef de meute.. je comprend c'est perturbant... surtout quand cette meute est sensée être discrète sur ces activités et qu'elle n'est pas du tout censé exister non plus… tout comme les vampires d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'était que moi Bella mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore…Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par un groupuscule de trois hommes, tous aussi grand les uns que les autres. Je reconnus Sam au centre, Quil et Paul de chaque côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent à distance raisonnable. Nous nous toisions mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je souris malgré moi. Enfin quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Peut être m'avançais je trop vite…

- En quel honneur sollicites-tu une entrevue ? Qui es tu ? Que nous veux-tu ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions à la fois..

-mais je croyais avoir demandé de parler à l'Alpha ?

Les deux « gardes du corps » de Sam s'offusquèrent et commençaient à montrer des crocs. Sam leur ordonna posément de se calmer. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil… si je puis dire.

Je regardais Sam droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse à ma question.

-Tu m'as l'air bien informé sur nos coutumes… qui es tu ?

-Es tu le descendant _direct_ d'Ephraïm Black ?

Et voilà qu'en une question je remettais en cause toute la hiérarchie de la meute… pour foutre le bordel, t'es la meilleure Bella !!

Sam fut surpris par ma question et les grognements redoublèrent autour de moi, je les sentais à l'affut près à bondir à la moindre occasion.

-J'ai été désigné comme tel. Que nous veux-tu… sangsue...

Oulla !! J'avais visé juste, l'orgueil de Mâle de Sam avait été touché. Je ne voulais pas déclencher les hostilités et j'étais assez pressée. Je me détendis, prit sur moi et arrêtais de provoquer la meute. J'avais encore envie de jouer avec leurs nerfs. Je ne me connaissais pas ce côté provocateur, ca me procurait des sensations nouvelles. Reprends-toi Bella ! Je me relevais du capot de ma voiture et avançait vers Sam tout en restant de mon côté de la frontière. Je décidais de jouer carte sur table et d'aller droit au but.

-Sam, aurais tu remarquer une activité suspecte ou un changement ces derniers temps dans la forêt, aux alentours ?

Tous furent surpris.

Même le concerné me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il essaya d'articuler un son mais rien ne vint. Par contre ses « chiens de garde » réagirent au quart de tour et j'eus droit à une transformation en direct live. C'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Deux énormes loups étaient prêts à me dévorer toute cru au moindre geste. Je levais les bras en l'air en signe de rémission et de paix.

-Whowhowho on se calme les loupiots. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, je cherche juste des réponses et pour l'instant vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me les donner.

Sam semblait avoir repris ses esprits et s'avança vers moi malgré les grognements de ses compagnons.

-Je ne me souviens pas m'être présenté à toi par mon nom.

-C'est vrai.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et si l'on rentrait dans le jeu des présentations, je serais là encore demain. Je ne savais pas comment allait évoluer les choses et si me présenter à lui me ferait avancer dans mes investigations. Je préférais garder mon nom secret pour le moment.

-je sais que tout ceci doit te paraître assez perturbant je le conçois. Mais avant de te raconter toute mon histoire j'ai besoin de savoir si le nom de CULLEN te fait penser à quelque chose ? J'aimerais que tu sois sincère dans ta réponse, il faut que je sache c'est vraiment important !!

Tout en proférant mes paroles je le regardais droit dans les yeux essayant d'être la plus convaincante et sincère possible. Il me toisa.

- Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

-Je n'ai pas franchi la frontière séparant la réserve du reste du monde, j'ai attendu patiemment votre venue.

Il sembla réfléchir intensément.

-je ne connais pas ce nom.

Cette révélation me fit froid dans le dos. Mon visage pâlit de plus belle. Sam sembla le remarquer mais ne fit pas un geste vers moi. Je l'en remerciais je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié.

-En es tu vraiment certain ? Même dans tes plus lointains souvenirs tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Réfléchis bien s'il te plait c'est très important !! Ma voix monta d'un cran.

-Non je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'un traité passé avec une famille de vampire ? A l'époque ils devaient être trois, ou quatre.

-Aucun traité de ce genre n'a été passé avec une famille de vampire. Jamais. Nous sommes deux races ennemies.

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps sur mes jambes. Je m'écroulais à terre, sous les yeux de loups. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler à nouveau, la plaie de mon cœur guéri venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, alors voila, ils étaient parti et plus personne ne semblaient se rappeler leur nom, la maison était vide, plus de voitures, plus personnes, c'étaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, je ne pouvais supporter un deuxième abandon. Même si dans un coin de ma tête je supposais qu'il y avait du se passer quelques chose, pour le moment je ne pouvais réfléchir, je me laissais envahir par ma peine, ma tristesse, mes sanglots déchiraient ma voix et ma poitrine était prise de soubresauts.

Mon visage ne reflétait plus rien. Je devais ressembler à une coquille vide. J'étais vidée. Ma raison de vivre était partie. Ma famille n'était plus là. J'entourais mes jambes de mon corps et mis ma tête à l'intérieur, je voulais me faire toute petite. Mes pleurs redoublèrent face à une telle sensation. J'étais perdue, sans repère et personne ne semblaient se souvenirs de mes être chers.

Je perçus un mouvement de la part de mon interlocuteur, des grognements sourds parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je sentis Sam tout proche de moi, dans un mouvement il fut à ma hauteur, agenouillé face à moi. Il releva mon menton, essuya ma joue, regarda ses doigts, les fit glisser entre eux, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Il reporta son attention vers moi.

-Les vampires ne pleurent pas des larmes normalement… Je ne répondis pas trop absorbé par mes pensées.

Il scruta mon visage intensément. Il sembla avoir découvert quelques choses, « j'ai déjà vécu ça… » L'entendis je murmurer.

- Qui es-tu ?

-Bella. Bella Swan.


	17. discussion

17.

« Impossible »

Je plongeais mes yeux dans celui de mon interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon visage, ou dans mes yeux.

-Sam… commençais je.

-Allez chercher Jacob ! ordonna t il .Un de ses seconds quitta les rangs et courut vers l'intérieur des terres. Peu de temps s'écoula avant l'arrivée de ce dernier. Mon regard ne se détachait pas de celui de l'Alpha. Trop absorbée par la recherche qu'il entreprenait surement dans sa mémoire mais aussi j'avais trop peur d'affronter celui qu'avant je considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

- Jacob, connais tu cette fille ?

Jacob s'avança vers moi, s'agenouilla. Je ne quittais toujours pas les yeux de Sam. Trop hypnotisé.

-Je ne connais aucune sangsue !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une demi-seconde, mes yeux vacillèrent. Sam du le remarquer, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-En es tu certain ? II allait répondre quand mon regard se mit à croiser les yeux de mon ami. Il en resta coi.

Il se mit à me renifler. J'espérais de tout cœur que lui non plus ne perde pas la mémoire. Il ouvrit grand les yeux :

-Impossible… Bella ?

Je lui tendis un maigre sourire.

-Tu as disparu il y a 10ans.

Le choc fut énorme. Impossible. Un cri d'effroi et de panique sortit de ma gorge. Des larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter de mes yeux. Je perçus le grognement de plusieurs loups affolé. Ils étaient tout aussi paniqué que moi je pense, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle réaction chez un vampire. Je n'arrivais plus à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne vis pas la gifle magistrale que m'envoya Jacob dans la figure. Etant un loup garou, sa force était décuplé, étant nouveau né, la mienne n'était pas mal non plus, néanmoins je la sentis passer. Ma main se porta instantanément à ma joue douloureuse et envoya un regard meurtrier envers Jacob. Un grognement sorti de ma gorge, et plusieurs derrière mon ami se firent entendre.

-Au moins ça, c'est efficace, tu ne cries plus comme une hystérique !

Je le regardais surprise. J'avais l'impression de retrouvé la joie de vivre de mon ami. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais vu esquisser un sourire. Je baissais les yeux.

- Expliquez – ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans, s'il vous plait, cela m'aidera peut être à comprendre ce qu'il ait arrivé à ma famille.

-Ta famille ?

-Oui Jacob, mon mari, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que leurs parents.

Son visage prit une teinte quasiment équivalente à la mienne.

-Il faut que nous ayons une discute au calme, intervint un jeune garçon que je reconnu comme étant Seth. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts il semblait apprécier Edward malgré leur différence. A cette pensée, mon cœur se resserra. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître mais malheureusement pour moi, mes émotions semblaient se lire sur mon visage.

-Nous devons discuter à l'intérieur, dit Jacob se tournant vers Sam. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à cette éventualité, mais je vis aussi qu'il entendait les pensées de sa meute, il semblait partagé. Je crus bon d'ajouter que j'étais végétarienne et que le sang ne m'attirait pas. Encore un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'Alpha, encore intrigué. Il semblait d'accord avec Seth et Jacob et je sentis que j'avais moi aussi piqué sa curiosité. Je n'étais pas un vampire ordinaire. Je fus conduite dans la maison de Sam, flanquée de sa meute autour de moi ainsi que de Jacob à mes côtés. Je vis sur le perron une femme avec une balafre sur le visage, je reconnus de suite Emily, la compagne de Sam. Elle me dévisagea la même manière que je venais de le faire à l'instant. Elle s'écarta pour nous laisser passer et nous nous installâmes à la cuisine. Les loups tout autour de moi Sam et Jacob devant moi. On se serait cru dans une tribunal, les juges et jurés m'encerclant.

Et là, commencèrent leur récit. Je suis morte suite à l'accident au lycée, la voiture de Tyler m'ayant percuté de plein fouet, je fus projeter sur le bitume avec force ; quand les secours arrivèrent j'avais déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et je me suis retrouvée dans le coma. La commotion cérébrale était assez sévère et malgré les nombreuses opérations pour réduite l'hématome sous durale, je ne me suis pas réveillée et Charlie dut prendre la décision de débrancher les machines qui me reliaient encore à la vie. Charlie fut dévasté. Une épave. Il se laissait aller et peinait à reprendre le dessus. Il venait encore de temps à autre à la réserve mais ses visites s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Je l'avais bien remarqué. Le salon était un vrai dépotoir. Une larme vint néanmoins coulé le long de ma joue en pensant à la douleur que pouvait ressentir mon père. Ca me peinait de plus le revoir mais c'était ainsi. Jacob tourna un regard intrigué vers Sam quand il s'aperçu de la larme sur ma joue. Sam lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Je remarquais que Jacob n'avait jamais fait allusion aux Cullen sans son récit.

-Est-ce que Billy saurait si un accord tacite aurait été conclu avec une famille de vampire végétarien ?

Sam envoya un émissaire chez Billy. En attendant je commençais à leur raconter Ma version de l'histoire, depuis l'accident avec Tyler. Je n'omis aucun détail, James, la traque de Victoria, la chasse de cette dernière, mon mariage, et enfin ma transformation.

-La transformation aurait du se passer autrement. Je n'aurais pas du être transformé, sur ce territoire. Mais l'accident à précipiter les choses. Pour me sauver c'était la seule solution. Leur visage à tous reflétait crainte, suspicions, complot… mais aucun d'eux n'émit un son ou n'osa me couper dans mon histoire. J'allais continuer mais un tendre fumet sorti des casseroles d'Emily qui continuait à cuisiner malgré tout. Mon estomac émit un drôle de son ; tous comprirent que la faim me tenaillait et prirent soudain peur. Jacob et Sam se levèrent pendant que d'autres sortirent et commençaient à se transformer à l'extérieur. Je leur répétais que je n'allais pas les manger, d'ailleurs ils empestaient tellement le fauve qu'ils en seraient immangeable !! la nourriture humaine me suffisait. Ils furent vexé. Tant mieux ! Je n'eus le temps de répliquer que je vis une assiette devant moi. Emily me donna des couverts et me laissa manger en paix. Les autres commençaient à gronder, que ce n'était pas une façon de se comporter avec les ennemis. Elle les menaça avec sa cuillère en bois :

-Vous vous trouvez dans MA cuisine, jusqu'à présent, je vais encore ce que JE veux !que ce la vous plaise ou non, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de faim, si vous n'êtes pas content, DEHORS !!! Elle continua sa litanie et Sam se plaça entre elle et ses compagnons les protégeant surement de la furie de sa femme. Je ris tout en mettant une grosse fourchette dans ma bouche. C'était chaud bon et calmait ma faim.

-Cela fait du bien de te voir sourire à nouveau

Je me tournais vers Jacob

-Tu te souviens de moi, de tout ?

-De toi oui, de ceux que tu nommes ta famille non.

Je commençais à manger tranquillement quand il me vint une idée. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire de gestes trop brusque de peur de les effrayer, mais je savais que je ne devais pas risquer d'irriter certains loups, je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici je restais tout de même une ennemie à leur yeux.

-Serait t il possible d'aller chercher mon portable se trouvant dans ma voiture ? Sam fit un geste à Seth qui courut vers l'Aston Martin. Il revint peu de temps après avec l'objet en question. Je l'allumais, et choisit dans le menu l'option 'album photo'. Je leur montrais une photo d'Edward et moi à notre mariage ainsi que cette de toute la famille. Les yeux de Jacob se rétrécirent. Sam semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A ce moment là, vint le patriarche des Black en personne. Il se tourna directement vers moi.

- Est-ce que le chef de te famille se somme Carlisle ?

Mes yeux pétillèrent de joie à cet instant ; quelqu'un se souvenait d'eux. J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Il y a effectivement un traité qui a été instauré il y a longtemps entre sa famille et la meute. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je lui aurais sauté au cou.

Néanmoins, la partie réfléchie de mon cerveau continuait à fonctionner et de nombreuses questions se formèrent dans mon esprit.

Comment se faisait-il que personne excepté Billy ne se souvienne des Cullen ? Sam m'avait reconnu quand je m'étais effondré tout à l'heure, j'étais sure qu'il se remémorait le jour ou Edward m'avait quitté en me laissant seule dans la forêt !! comment se faisait –il que 10 ans se soient écoulé ?? Ai-je dormi si longtemps ??? Les transformations ne durent pas que 3 jours grand maximum !!

Je récupérais mon téléphone et composait juste pour voir les numéros d'Edward puis celui d'Alice et ainsi de suite.

Toujours la même réponse de l'opératrice : « le numéro que vous demandé n'ai pas attribué »

Je soupirais.

Sam vit que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions.

-Bella…

Je me tournais vers lui :

-je pense que l'on nous a manipulés.

Quelqu'un nous a ou nous manipule. On joue avec nos mémoires.

Reviews ??


	18. telephone

18.

_« Le numéro que vous demander n'est plus attribué » _

Voila ce que me répétais inlassablement la voix féminine et monotone. Depuis plus d'une heure j'essayais en vain de composer les numéros des membres de ma famille. Toujours cette même réponse, inlassablement.

J'étais assise sur le perron de la maison de Sam. Il faisait un temps de chien !! la pluie ne cessait de tomber.

J'entendais derrière moi les voix de la meute se mêler et se démêler.

Sujet de la réunion : MOI.

Vaste sujet.

Sam écoutait patiemment les points de vue de chacun, que devait-il croire ? Encore une fois je comprenais leur point de vue, je venais de causer un grand malaise parmi la meute. Si je comprenais bien toutes les informations que je venais moi aussi d'assimiler, les Cullen avaient disparu, envolé, personne ne se souviens d'eux et 10 années s'étaient écoulées… qu'ai-je bien pu faire pendant ses dix années ? Il y a du avoir un bug quelque part, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tout semblait embrouillé dans ma tête, mes souvenirs commençaient à devenir flou, ma mémoire d'humaine défaillait. Adossée à la rambarde et laissant mon esprit vagabonder encore dans les méandres de mes méninges, je caressais nonchalamment mon ventre. Cela m'apaisait tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte que Jacob s'était approché et était assis à mes côtés. Je me redressais :

-Alors qu'est ce que Sam a décidé ?

-Rien n'est encore sur, mais il est parti s'isoler pour voir quelle serait la bonne marche à suivre, ou tout du moins la meilleure.

Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, après tout je ne suis qu'un vampire, je peux très bien leur mentir !

- … Nous nous demandons où se situe la vérité dans ce que tu nous racontes, savoir où se trouve nos souvenirs la dedans… Quels sont les vrais des faux... ce genre de choses ; son regard se perdit au loin ;

Mais tu sais Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des autres, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Quand je me remémore certains souvenirs, ils sont flous. C'est très déstabilisant tu sais, les souvenirs que j'ai m'ont l'air d'être réel ainsi que les sentiments que j'en ressors... Mais ce que tu as avoué me bouleverse et je ne me rappelle plus certaines choses dont je me souvenais…

-Tu sais Jack, mon but à l'origine n'est pas de vous embarquez dans une histoire abracadabrante, je voulais juste vérifier une intuition. Il s'avère qu'elle est fondée. Ma famille a bien disparu et je suis presque convaincue que ce n'est pas de leur propre volonté.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches. Je sentis un papier. Le sorti, et vis que c'était celui qui se trouvait dans le vide poche avec les papiers de la voiture. Je me levais avec rapidité.

-Ou vas-tu ? la réunion n'est pas terminée !!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Peut importe la décision maintenant. Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses seule ; je crus bon d'ajouter ce dernier mot. Connaissant Jacob, il aurait voulu m'accompagner… mais c'est ma famille, ce sont mes affaires.

-Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner et on découvrira ensemble ce qu'il se pa…

_Qu'est ce que je disais…_

-Jacob Il faut que je fasse cela toute seule. Si je trouve quoi que se soit je vous tiens au courant.

Tout en me dirigeant vers ma voiture, je me tournais vers Jacob et lui adressais mon plus beau sourire :

-Au moins je suis contente de t'avoir revu.

Il tenta de dire quelques chose mais la voix de Sam l'interrompit :

-Laisse… il y a certaines choses qu'elle doit découvrir seule.

Je repris ma voiture et en quittant la réserve un long hurlement m'accompagna vers la sortie de la forêt.

Je pris le chemin de la villa blanche ; Il fallait que je découvre à tout prix l'identité de ce .

Une fois la voiture dans le garage, je montais me changer. A cause de la pluie j'étais trempée et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Ma penderie était riche en vêtement en tout genre. Mais il me fallait encore une tenue pratique. J'adorais les jeans, simple, pratique et surtout on peut les mettre en toutes occasions. J'enfilais une chemise un gilet sans manche et le tour était joué.

L'ordinateur se trouvait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la pièce. Je stoppai ma progression, quand ma main agrippas la clenche. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, de trouver cette pièce vide sans Carlisle à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs je crois que personne n'y entrais sans y être autorisé ou obligé. Je soufflais, inutilement, et ouvrit la porte. Je fus ravagée par l'odeur que dégageait la pièce. L'odeur de Carlisle envahit mes narines. On aurait cru qu'il s'y trouvait physiquement. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau et m'installa sur le fauteuil. De ma place, j'avais une vision d'ensemble de toute la pièce. Je parcourus du regard les nombreux tableaux et autres photographies accrochés au mur. Des photos de différentes époques, des photos de familles, sur l'une d'elle je reconnus Aro...et celle d'à côté… je me redressais sur mon siège …

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !!!

Je bondis du fauteuil et attrapa la photographie :

-Le Clan Denali…

Ca ne devrait pas être difficile de les joindre.

Ils pourraient surement me renseigner.

Je cherchais partout un annuaire ou un quelconque agenda pour y trouver un numéro de téléphone. Je n'osais pas trop fouillé dans les affaires qui n'étaient pas les miennes, mais je suis certaine que Carlisle ne m'en voudrait pas si jamais il apprenait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il saurait que c'était pour les rechercher… On se rassure comme on peut !

Enfin je réussi à mettre la main sur un petit calepin rouge. Au lieu d'être classé par ordre alphabétique ces numéros étaient rangés par pays. En le feuilletant je découvris que beau père avait pas mal de connaissances, en fait j'étais assez impressionné, j'en lâchais un sifflement admiratif. Mais bon… ALASKA- DENALI

Je composais le numéro de portable qui se trouvait en haut de la page

Plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre, j'allais raccrocher quand :

« Allo ? »


	19. conversation

Voila le chapitre suivant, avis aux amatrices, je m'excuse du retard occasionné mais je vous ais concocté un long chapitre riche en rebondissement. Je vais essayer de poster les autres chapitres plus rapidement, néanmoins il me faudra du temps pour le prochain car cela va être délicat. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je m'amuse bcp en les lisant, merci bcp bcp bcp^^^

Vos impressions sont importantes pour moi, alors pas d'hésitations et appuyer sur le bouton vert !! bonne lecture, enjoy^^

19.

-Allo… Carlisle… pourquoi appelles tu sur la ligne d'urgence ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Forks ?

Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'en placer une. Cette fois féminine avec un fort accent espagnol monopolisait la conversation.

Si mes souvenirs humains ne me trompaient pas je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Carmen, la matriarche du clan. Je me décidais de prendre enfin la parole :

-Ce n'est pas Carlisle.

-Qui êtes vous alors et que faites vous chez les Cullen ??!! OULALA elle s'emportait !!! I _Il faut calmer le jeu Bella !! _

-C'est Isabella, enfin Bella, dis je sur un ton que je voulais poser.

-Bella ??? Qui êtes vous ??

La j'étais perdue… elle se souvenait de Carlisle mais pas de moi ? Avais- je donc aussi disparu de leur mémoire à eux aussi ??

-Je suis Bella Swan Cullen, la femme d'Edward, nous nous sommes rencontré à Forks le jour de notre mariage, à l'époque j'étais encore humaine. Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas, …. Carmen ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Vu les sons que je percevais à travers le combiné je sus que le haut parleur avait été enclenché.

-Carmen ?? je vous en prie c'est important essayer de vous rappeler… D'après ce que je sais 10 ans se sont écoulé depuis notre première rencontre !! Essayer de vous souvenir !! Nous avions pris des photos sous la tonnelle blanche au fond du jardin près des plantations d'Esmée. S'il vous plait c'est très important !!

- …. d'après mes souvenirs Edward ne s'est pas marié…mais j'ai l'impression que votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu… plus je cherche dans ma mémoire plus les souvenirs se font flous… je sens que la migraine me guette…

Ce n'était pas normal… les vampires ne sont sujets à aucune maladie. Mais les symptômes qu'elle me décrivait correspondaient à ceux que la meute ressentait aussi… enfin Jacob. J'étais persuadée, que cela travaillait aussi Seth et Sam. Donc tout ceci était lié.

- Carmen, les vampires ne sont pas sujets aux migraines !! Je sais que votre famille se trouve autour de vous, je viens de vous envoyé une photo par mail, elle devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps sur votre téléphone. Il s'agit d'une photo du mariage avec Edward.

Je laissais le temps aux Denali de prendre connaissance du portrait que je venais d'envoyer, de plus il y avait une photo de nos deux familles. J'entendis un cri d'effroi de l'autre coté du téléphone. Je me doutais que Tanya venait de visualiser la photo. Je savais que malgré tout elle avait encore un petit faible pour mon époux. On n'oublie pas une personne que l'on aime aussi facilement. J'étais bien placée pour le savoir. J'avais quand même un peu de peine pour elle, même si j'étais extrêmement fière d'être mariée à cet Apollon. Je souris.

-Carmen avez-vous regardé la photo ? Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

-Si. Je crois me souvenir de bribes … tout est flou…

-Comme si vous étiez dans le brouillard.

-Si ! comm… oh !!! Elle poussa un cri.

-BELLE MI QUERIDA !!!! Je me souviens maintenant !!!Toute cette journée vient de ressurgir dans ma mémoire !

Elle riait à présent ; amis son inquiétude du début reprit vite le dessus :

-où est Carlisle ? Pourquoi appelles-tu sur cette ligne ?

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans ma gorge

-Bella ?

-Carmen, je ne sais pas où sont les Cullen. Personne ne le sait. Quand je me suis éveillée, j'étais seule, la maison est quasiment vide et ici à Forks tout le monde semble avoir oublié le nom de Cullen, personne ne répond sur leur téléphone et …

-Attends… que veux tu dire par je me suis éveillée ? demanda une voix masculine. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait du compagnon de Carmen.

-Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai remontent au moment de ma transformation.

-Carlisle l'a fait ?

-Non Edward. Je me souviens les avoir vu partir pendant la transformation. Alice était bizarre, il a du se passer quelque chose mais elle ne l'a dit à personne.

-tu es un nouveau né ?? Et seul qui plus est ??

-Oui Eléazar. Mais je ne sais comment l'expliquer j'arrive à réprimer ma soif,

-vraiment très étrange…

-Oui je sais mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, le but de mon appel ne me concerne pas, je voulais savoir si vous au moins vous aviez des souvenirs concernant ma famille et s'il vous serait possible de vous renseigner autour de vous. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça… ni comment est ce que j'ai pu dormir pendant tout ce temps alors que la transformation ne dure que TROIS JOURS !!!est ce que c'est un coup des Volturis ??? Je n'en ai aucune idée !! Tout cela m'effraie au plus au point, je n'aime pas me retrouver seule et pourtant je dois tout faire pour les retrouver !

-Mi corazon, reprit la voix chaude et suave de Carmen, nous allons faire notre possible pour t'aider, les Cullen sont aussi notre famille, en quelque sorte, nous allons faire des recherches de notre côté, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons t'aider.

-Je vous remercie infiniment. De mon côté je vais suivre la piste que m'a laissé Alice.

Je lui expliquais qu'Alice jouait au petit poucet avec moi et qu'elle avait semé des indices, je devais remonter la piste afin de découvrir le fin mot de cette sombre histoire. Je lui transmettais mon numéro de portable et elle m'assura qu'ils allaient s'atteler de suite à leur recherche. En retour, je leur promis de leur communiquer les progrès que je ferais si jamais je découvrais quoi que se soit.

J'étais intimement persuadée que j'allais découvrir enfin quelque chose d'important.

Apparemment les effets de la perte de mémoire se dissipaient avec la distance. Comme quand on jette un caillou dans la mare, les premiers cercles sont ronds et rapproché ; ensuite ils s'espacent et disparaissent. L'Alaska n'étant pas la porte à côté les effets ont dus s'estompés une fois la mémoire retravaillée.

Je raccrochais le combiné et allumais l'ordinateur. Le temps que l'ordinateur d'initialise, je descendis à la cuisine me préparer un bol de céréales. En prenant le lait dans le frigo, j'eu subitement une envie de fraises !! ce n'étais pas la saison… je rageais… j'en avais vraiment envie… Je regardais dans le congelo... et miracle il restait de la glace à la fraise. Je dus m'en contenter. Au déjeuner céréales et glace...pas très sain mais hautement compensatoire !! Je souris et remontait vite dans le bureau. Je lançais le moteur de recherches et entrait le nom

Une ribambelle de propositions s'afficha devant mes yeux. Je dus faire rapidement le tri. Quand je pensais avoir trouvé. Mon excitation remonta en flèche. Il y avait un , avocat, travaillant à Seattle. Pas une minute à perdre. Ni le temps de terminer mon repas. J'abandonnais à contre cœur la glace et prit les clés, mon sac, l'adresse du cabinet : direction Seattle.

La route fut longue malgré la vitesse.

Emmet avait raison sur un point. Maintenant que je n'étais plus tellement fragile et que j'avais plus confiance en moi, rien ne me résistait ou plus grand chose et conduire à vive allure était tellement plus excitant que ma conduite d'escargot que j'avais avec la Chevrolet. Je souris à la pensée d'Emmet. Celui la aussi me manquait. Pas le temps d'être nostalgique que j'arrivais déjà dans le quartier des affaires de la ville. Je me garais à la première place venue. Je repris l'adresse et continua mon périple à pied. Quand je garais ma voiture, de nombreux curieux se tournaient pour voir mon magnifique bijou qui me servait de véhicule de transport. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en marque de voiture mais elle semblait attirer les curieux. Je me demandais si parfois ce n'était pas moi qui attirais tous les regards.

Je marchais dans la rue et décocha un sourire ravageur à un jeune homme qui était accompagné de sa copine. Pendant quelques secondes il fut absorbé par ma beauté mais dès que je détournais le regard il se concentra sur sa copine. Malgré tout je l'avais perturbé. Mon pouvoir de séduction venait d'augmenter. Je me concentrais sur ma destination. J'arrivais devant l'immeuble, entrait, et me dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Le bureau de cet avocat se trouvait au dernier étage. Je me trouvais avec plusieurs personnes dans cet endroit confiné. Je pouvais entendre battre leur si fragile cœur et percevoir chaque afflux sanguin faisant des allers-retours vers ce merveilleux organe.

Je retenais ma respiration. Je me sentais attiré par ce sang frais à proximité mais je m'étais promis de ne pas faire de mal à un humain, je me devais de perpétuer la tradition de la famille, je me devais de leur faire honneur. Afin de me concentrer sur autre choses, je me caressais le ventre en faisant de petits cercles. Cela réussis à détourner mon attention. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au dernier étage.

Je sortis et me dirigeait vers la secrétaire du bureau de ce Monsieur Jenks. Les bureaux étaient très spacieux et l'on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans chacun d'eux grâce aux nombreuses baies vitrées. Je passais devant l'une d'elle et rencontra rapidement le regard d'un homme de taille moyenne. Notre échange dura quatre secondes et il fut de nouveau absorbé parla conversation qu'il avait avec d'autres messieurs. La secrétaire leva ses yeux vers moi, elle fut elle aussi subjuguée par mon visage, mais elle reprit contenance vite.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?

-je voudrais m'entretenir d'une affaire avec . C'est important.

-Aviez vous rendez vous ?

-Je ne pense pas, mon nom est CULLEN.

Elle regarda dans son registre, releva la tête vers moi ;

-je suis désolée, madame mais sans rendez vous je ne peux vous laisser voir Monsieur.

-je vous en prie c'est vraiment important et il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Je lui fis mon regard le plus suppliant, limite aux bords des larmes si j'avais pu…

Elle soupira, me disant qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle décrocha son téléphone, une sonnerie retentie dans la pièce où se tenait la réunion devant laquelle je venais de passer. L'homme avec qui je venais d'avoir un échange de regard, décrocha, sa mine se décomposa quand la secrétaire lui annonça mon nom. Il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. S'en était presque drôle ! Il croisa de nouveau mon regard. Raccrocha et courut à ma rencontre sous les protestations des autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Mme Cullen ?

Je me tournais vers lui. Lui tendit ma main qu'il serra vivement.

- Seriez-vous apparenté avec ? Je souris

-C'est mon beau frère.

-très bien. Il sembla néanmoins impressionné. Je souris. Venez nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

-mais j'interromps surement une de vous réunion.

-Ce n'est pas grave, votre famille est toujours placée en haut dans mes priorités.

Je ne savais pas dans quelles genre d'affaires encore s'étaient fourrés ma famille mais j'avais un bon pressentiment. Déjà il se souvenait de ma famille. Un bon point pour lui.

-Vous êtes surement Bella, la femme du jeune Edward ?

-Oui nous nous sommes mariés il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il paraissait dessus, un sombre voile passa sur ces yeux mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-depuis que je travaille ici j'ai toujours eu affaire à et déjà mon prédécesseur était en étroite collaboration avec votre famille. Votre famille fait partie de nos clients les plus anciens et les plus généreux. Vous pouvez vous sentir ici comme chez vous !

Cet homme était un vrai moulin à parole.

-Mais a toujours été notre interlocuteur. Enfin jusqu'il y a quelques temps quelques années maintenant sa femme, la ravissante Alice est venue me remettre une enveloppe. Elle m'avait dit que vous viendriez la chercher quand le moment serait venu, si je me souviens bien de ces paroles. Il contourna et se dirigea vers l'opposé de la pièce où derrière un tableau était dissimulé un mini coffre. Il fit tourner le bouton et l'ouvrit. Il y ressorti une grande enveloppe brune. Il me la tendit :

-je vous laisse prendre connaissance du contenu. Prenez votre temps et appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

Il me laissa seul et ferma la porte derrière lui.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe. Une clé tombe sur mes genoux. Encore une clé. Une liasse de papier tombe lourdement aussi. J'allais enfin découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Plusieurs feuillets d'une écriture calligraphiée de l'écriture d'Alice commençaient comme cela :

_« Ma très chère Bella,… »_


	20. la lettre

Coucou tout le monde !! Voila un nouveau chapitre !! Quelques révélations au programme.

Désolée si j'ai été longue mais il a fallu mettre toutes mes idées en ordre avant de pouvoir écrire, il faut que ça mijote.

Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas pu remercier tout le monde mais sachez que c'est toujours avec plaisir que lis vos commentaires.

J'attends déjà ac impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre !! le prochain chapitre tout bientôt.

Bonne lecture à toutes^^ enjoy !!

_20._

_« Ma très chère Bella,_

_Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, nous serons déjà partis. Mais ne vas pas imaginer une seconde que c'est un choix que nous avons fait délibérément, volontairement, nous avons été forcé de quitter Forks. _

_Tu es bien trop intuitive et observatrice Bella Chérie !!!_

_Je savais bien que tu allais t'en rendre compte rapidement que quelques chose se tramait et que tu allais absolument vouloir découvrir ce qui se passait._

_Ne m'en veux pas pour tous ces mystères, si j'ai agis de cette façon, c'était uniquement pour te préserver. Tu te doutes, j'en suis sûre, qu'il s'agit une fois de plus de vampires qui ont osé s'en prendre à notre famille. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai été surveillé tout le temps, je ne pouvais contrôler mes visions, je savais que notre famille allait être attaqué le jour de ta transformation. Et je ne pouvais rien dire ou faire!! J'ai du bloquer mes visions à Edward, t'en bien que mal. Et tu sais pertinemment qu'il devine quand quelque chose ne va pas… apparemment ces derniers temps il était plus focalisé sur autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que sur moi et mes états d'âmes !!! Tu vois de quoi je parle…_

Je piquais un fard repensant aux parties de jambes en l'air que nous expérimentions avec Edward…Même dans les pires moments, Alice réussissait à faire de l'humour !! Alice restera toujours Alice… je soupirais et continuait ma lecture…

_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être mise à l'écart d'un événement surtout quand cela concerne la famille, mais ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, s'il te plait d'avoir omis certains éléments, de t'avoir caché certaines choses ! Je culpabilise assez moi-même. Jasper a été mon unique confident sur la fin, et encore il n'a pas tout su._

_J'ai réussi tout de même à échapper au contrôle d'un de leur clan pour annoncer à la famille ce qu'il allait se passer. Je sais d'avance que nous avons été impuissants face à leur force et leur nombre. Nous avons perdu cette bataille ma chérie mais nous avons un atout dans notre manche et il s'avers que cet atout c'est TOI !_

Pardon ???

_En te voyant sur le lit, je suis sure nos ennemis ont du penser de voir morte et ils n'ont pas fait attention au fait que tu étais en pleine transformation ! Sombre erreur de leur part._

_Tu as du remarquer que je t'ai laissé quelques indices pour nous retrouver, je compte sur toi, je ne sais combien de temps nous pourrons tenir. Au moment où je t'écris ces quelques lignes, je ne sais pas encore où nous serons emmenés. Si j'arrive à me concentrer suffisamment je pourrais peut être le découvrir. Dans ce cas, tu trouveras la réponse à l'endroit qu'ouvre cette clé. Toi seule peut ouvrir ce quelle contient. Je te prie d'avance de ne pas faire attention à tout le protocole qui va précéder l'ouverture de ce coffre._

_Tu peux faire confiance à M. Jenks, il s'agit de l'avocat de la famille en quelques sortes. Il doit se douter de notre condition, mais n'en a jamais rien dit. Il ferme les yeux sur cela, il est largement récompenser pour son travail et son silence. _

_(_Je m'en doute….)

_Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, je t'en prie ne fais rien de stupide ou tu pourrais mettre ta vie en danger. Prends contact avec des gens de confiance, ils pourront t'aider. Prends garde aux Volturis si jamais tu en croises un, Ils ne sont pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive mais ils ont des yeux partout, fais toi discrète ma toute belle._

_Crois en mes sincères excuses, je sais que tu as du souffert énormément de notre départ et que cela t'a rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs j'espère seulement que tu as su puiser la force nécessaire pour vaincre ces sombres pensées._

_Tu me manques déjà, si tu savais comme je m'en veux me pardonneras tu un jour…_

_Je te fais confiance, tu es ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, tu fais partie de nos vies, nous ne t'avons pas oublié. _

_Retrouve nous._

_De tout mon cœur,_

_Ton amie, ta sœur, _

_Alice. » _

Tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'avais entendu l'avocat entrer. Je perçu sa présence au moment où il me tendait un mouchoir pour essuyer mes yeux humides. Je ne mettais pas aperçu que je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Décidément en ce moment j'étais une vraie fontaine, bien trop sensible !!!

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t il.

-Oui. Je suis rassurée. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Je dois malheureusement vous quitter, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout cela. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que cette lettre peut avoir comme impact pour moi.

Est-ce que je dois vous régler quelques choses ?

Il rit à gorge déployée.

-Rien Mlle Bella, rien du tout. Tout a été déjà été pris en charge. Ne vous inquiétez de rien.

Il redevint sérieux.

-Par contre avant de vous en aller, j'ai été chargé de vous remettre certains documents. Voilà votre passeport, et une carte bleue, ainsi que votre billet d'avion pour Zurich.

Je ne sais pas de quelle affaire il s'agit, j'espère seulement que vous trouverez ce que vous chercher. Mlle Alice affichait le même air que vous la dernière fois qu'elle est venue me rendre visite. Cela me peinait énormément, elle qui était si joyeuse.

-Ce que vous me dites me touche énormément… mais ne vous inquiétez pas… je vais rendre son sourire à Alice.

Je le saluais et sorti sous le regard mauvais de la secrétaire. Je vis que des gens attendais monsieur notre avocat et ceux-ci semblaient vexé que j'ai pu le rencontrer sans rendez vous.

Je souris.

Je repris la voiture et me dirigeais vers la banque la plus proche.

Je m'installais au guichet et demanda quand ce fut mon tour à l'hôtesse de me transmettre mon code confidentiel pour pouvoir consulter mon compte. Je voulais aussi retirer un peu d'argent pour avoir du liquide sur moi. Et par curiosité, savoir, quel était le montant exact de la somme sur ce compte.

-Vous avez exactement 55 milliards de dollars sur ce compte.

J'ai failli défaillir à l'annonce de ce chiffre. Heureusement que je contrôlais un tant soit peu mes émotions !!

-Voulez vous connaître la somme se trouvant sur vos autres comptes, Madame Cullen ?

-Parce que j'en ai d'autres ?

-Bien sur… vous disposez exactement de 3 comptes dans notre banque mais je peux voir également que vous détenez des comptes à l'étranger.

-Oh mon dieu !!

- quelque chose ne va pas, Madame ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non non non, juste quelques détails que je réglerais avec ma famille. Je vous remercie.

Je pris congé et tout en marchant vers ma voiture avec une allure féline, je composais le numéro de Carmen pour la tenir informer de mes découvertes, comme promis ; Je la mis au courant de ma rencontre avec l'avocat et je fus étonnée qu'elle le connaissait déjà et qu'elle avait déjà eut à faire avec lui par le passé. Elle me garantissait que je pouvais lui accorder toute ma confiance.

Je lui fis part de mon attention à me rendre à Zurich, Alice m'avait parlé d'un coffre dans sa lettre, elle faisait surement référence à une banque. Carmen me renouvela ses vœux de prudence concernant les Volturis et me pris de bien me nourrir avant de prendre l'avion.

Son mari était occupé à prendre contact avec ces connaissances pour en apprendre plus sur toute cette histoire.

J'envoyais un message à Jacob le prévenant de mes intentions.

Je pris la direction de l'aéroport.


	21. l'hôtel

21.

Je reçu également un message de recommandation de la part de Jacob me renouvelant ses plus vives recommandations, de ne pas parler aux personnes qui me semblaient suspectes, de ne faire confiance à personne et me rappela que si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles toutes les cinq heures j'aurais le plaisir de voir débarquer une partie le meute !

Non mais !! Le voilà qui se prenait pour Charlie !!

Il va falloir que je remette les choses au point une fois que je serais rentrée ; je ne suis plus une enfant et il serait bien que la plupart de mes proches arrêtent de me traiter comme telle !! J'avais très envie de lui envoyer une remarque bien cinglante mais heureusement pour lui j'avais d'autres loups à fouetter !!

L'hôtesse me demanda d'éteindre mon téléphone une fois monté dans l'avion.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ma famille voyait les choses en grand. J'étais en première classe. Je soupirais malgré moi mais je fus néanmoins reconnaissante car je me retrouvais quasiment seule et personnes aux alentours comme voisin pour venir me déranger. L'hôtesse arriva avec les plateaux repas une fois que l'appareil se trouvait à une altitude correcte. Je ne me fis pas prier. J'étais littéralement affamée. Toutes ces émotions de la journée m'avaient donné faim. Et une grosse faim qui plus ait !! Comme toujours après un bon repas, je sentis le sommeil me gagner. Morphée m'accueillait dans ses bras doux et chauds. Je demandais à l'hôtesse s'il était possible qu'elle me réveille juste avant l'atterrissage. Je détestais ce moment. Et je préférais être pleinement consciente de mes facultés et moyens quand l'appareil entamerait sa descente.

Comme promis la jeune femme me réveilla juste au moment où le commandant de bord nous annonçait de regagner notre siège et de boucler notre ceinture. Je la remerciais d'un sourire et me concentra sur la descente.

Une fois les deux pieds sur le tarmac, je m'autorisais à respirer normalement. Même si le sang humain ne me faisait aucun effet pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise dans cet endroit confiné avec tant d'humains tentant à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour eux !

Me voila en Suisse, en terrain neutre, ce pays était connu pour sa neutralité ; enfin je l'espérais grandement. J'étais prête à remuer ciel et terre quelques soit le pays, pour retrouver ma famille, cela devenait urgent. Edward me manquait. Sa présence, son charisme, son odeur, tout en lui résonnait comme un manque en moi. Il fallait que je retrouve les autres aussi. Et le plus vite possible.

Leur présence mettait devenue indispensable.

Je n'eus pas besoin de récupérer mes bagages je n'en avais pas pris. Je ne comptais pas m'établir ni rester longtemps. Je me dirigeais directement vers la sortie, quand mon regard fut dirigé vers une pancarte que déployait un homme tout à fait banal. Mon nom en grosse lettre y était inscrit.

Je me dirigeais vers lui ; m'arrêtais à sa hauteur.

-Vous êtes Mlle Bella ?

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Oui c'est vrai je sais que j'attire le danger comme la poisse mais cet homme n'aurais rien pu me faire, ce n'était qu'un humain après tout.

Je fis abstraction pour une fois des recommandations d'usages que l'on m'avait faites plus tôt.

-Je suis envoyé par , il me prit de vous transmettre ce fax que je viens de recevoir il y a quelques heures.

Je pris le fin papier des mains trapus de ce petit homme et lu le texte écrit à la va vite. Je pris soin tout de même de lire les dates et heures figurant au bas de la page. Elles correspondaient à l'heure approximative à laquelle j'avais pris l'avion.

**« Mlle Bella, **

**Veuillez me pardonner cette discourtoisie de ma part, mais ayant vu votre tristesse avant de quitter mon cabinet et sachant que vous vous rendiez en Suisse, dans une ville qui vous ai inconnue, cela me faisait mal au cœur et je ne pes me résigner de vous laisser toute seule, c'est pourquoi, je vous confie aux bons soins de mon beau frère. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il vous conduira où bon vous semblera, ne vous inquiétez pas de la note c'est la maison qui régale.**

**Prenez soin de vous, en espérant que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.**

**Bien à vous, votre dévoué,**

** »**

Je souris à la lecture de ce fax. Je souris également à ce petit homme devant moi.

-Vous n'avez pas de bagages ?

- je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

- Où souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne Mlle ?

-je dois me rendre dans un banque mais je ne sais pas laquelle encore.

-A cette heure ci toutes les banques sont fermées, je vous y accompagnerais demain dès la première heure. Pour le moment, suivez -moi, je vous accompagne à votre hôtel. comme vous l'appelez vous y a réserver une chambre.

-comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mon nom est Tony Mlle Bella.

-Bella suffira amplement, Tony.

-Très bien. Il paraissait ravi et plus détendu. Tant mieux.

Je me laissais guider, me promettant mentalement que ce cher avocat allait être remercié pour ses services à mon retour. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle, dès que la situation la permettrait.

Tony était chauffeur de taxi, voila pourquoi il pourrait me conduire où bon me semblerait. Ce bon vieux avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. J'allais de surprise en surprise, me voilà arrivée devant l'hôtel, un sifflement admiratif sorti de ma bouche. Je me trouvais devant un riche hôtel quatre étoiles. Un groom vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je fus accueillie comme une princesse par le maître d'hôtel qui me confia les clés de ma chambre. Il remarqua mon manque de valises, prit un air faussement indigné et claqua dans ses mains.

-Mary, mon enfant, faîtes en sorte que Mme Cullen trouve demain matin dans sa chambre deux tenues de ville de rechange.

-très bien Monsieur, Madame, me salua t elle.

-cela n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

-Je crois que si. Sachez Madame que lorsque nous avons été prévenus de votre arrivée, nous avons eu des ordres précis. Le monsieur qui a réservé votre chambre, nous a clairement spécifié que nous devions tout faire pour vous faciliter la vie et ainsi prendre soin de vous. Il en va de la réputation de notre établissement. Alors laissez nous faire, je vous en prie. J'ai déjà fait porter votre repas dans votre chambre. Henry, que voici, va vous accompagner personnellement jusqu'à votre chambre. Je vous vois demain. Reposer vous bien Madame Cullen.

Le dénommé Henry m'accompagna fidèlement, de l'ascenseur à ma chambre.

Je n'étais pas habituée à être le centre d'attention et surtout l'attention de tout un hôtel, vu comme les autres résidents me dévisageaient ils devaient surement se demander de quelle riche famille je pouvais bien venir. Je soupirais et entrait dans ma chambre.

J'avais une magnifique chambre avec une dépendance toute petite sur un salon privé. La vue de cet étage était magnifique, je pouvais admirer les lumières de la ville, c'était merveilleux. Il existait encore dans ce monde des choses très simples qui m'enthousiasmait encore.

Je dégustais tranquillement mon repas quand Mary frappa à la porte et m'apporta deux tenues différentes. Elle joignait à ce lot, un sac de voyage offert par la maison, j'y trouvais tout le nécessaire de toilettes. Je l'en remerciais chaleureusement et me rappelant que j'avais encore du liquide sur moi, je lui donnai un généreux pourboire. Elle me renvoya un délicieux sourire.

Je dégustais mon repas et m'endormit presque immédiatement sur mon lit douillet.

Je fus réveillée par Mary le lendemain. Il devait être 8h00. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait. J'avais le sommeil lourd en ce moment. Mes nuits étaient sans rêves et je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi.

Elle refit le lit, et m'apporta un petit déjeuner pendant que je prenais une bonne douche chaude.

Le déjeuner fut délicieux mais très copieux !!

Mary me fit savoir que mon chauffeur de taxi m'attendait déjà en bas, je l'en remerciais une nouvelle fois et prenant une tartine pour la route je descendis précipitamment l'escalier délaissant l'ascenseur que je trouvais bien trop long à mon goût ! Heureusement que je ne croisais personne lors de ma descente il aurait été surpris par un coup de vent !!

Le maître d'hôtel me salua quand je passais devant le comptoir en lui redonnant ma clé. J'avais pris soin de prendre le sac de voyage avec la tenue de rechange, je ne savais pas si je rentrerais ce soir. Je le saluai et le remercia encore une fois chaleureusement pour sa prévenance et son dévouement.

Tony m'attendait la portière arrière ouverte.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle.

-quel est la destination ? me demanda t-il une fois installé au volant.

Prenant bien soin de répondre à sa question, je réfléchie quelques secondes. Connaissant les habitudes de ma famille à se comporter et connaissant leur goût cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose que…

-La plus grande banque de toute la ville. La plus sûre, et la plus discrète.

Il me sourit dans le rétroviseur et fit vrombir le moteur.

-Nous y serons dans 15 minutes. A l'heure pour l'ouverture.

**Un petit détour à la case reviews ???**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je m'attèle au prochain avant ce soir, donc la suite très bientôt !!**

**Bonne lecture, enjoy et merci tt plein^^**


	22. la banque

22.

Nous roulions à une vitesse raisonnable mais c'était encore trop lent pour moi. Tony avait beau être un bon conducteur, la vitesse me manquait. Je n'étais plus habituée à rouler à cette lenteur. Je n'eu pas le loisir de faire divaguer plus loin mes pensées car nous étions arrivés. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas très envie de me replonger dans mes sombres pensées, il fallait que je me concentre sur ce nouvel objectif : la banque.

Tony arriva pour m'ouvrir la portière de son taxi comme un bon gentleman. Les passants se retournèrent quand je sortis de la voiture.

Je souris. Décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce changement, ni d'être le centre d'attraction de tout le monde, ma gène heureusement passa inaperçue, ces rougeurs intempestives avaient disparues avec ma transformation

J'entrais dans la banque. Mes pas raisonnèrent jusqu'au comptoir le plus proche. Mon interlocuteur leva les yeux vers moi et fut troublé un instant par ma beauté froide et vampirique. Il est vrai que tout en moi était fait pour tromper l'autre. Il voulu articuler quelques mots mais en fut incapable. Je pris alors les devant :

-J'aimerais avoir accès à mon coffre si possible.

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement contenance :

-Avez-vous votre carte ou numéro de compte que je puisse vous renseigner, Mademoiselle ?

Je mis ma main dans ma poche et en sorti la clé qu'Alice m'avait confié et la posais sur le comptoir.

-Je n'ai que cette clé malheureusement.

Le regard du jeune homme se fixa sur la clé puis rapidement vers mon visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent à une vitesse folle et encore une fois fut privé de parole, il articulait mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il recula brusquement de sa chaise, ce qui attira le regard des autres personnes autour de nous et je pus percevoir les personnes de la sécurité porter subtilement leur main sur leur baudrier, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe d'alerte.

-Que se passe t il ? M'enquis-je auprès du jeune devant moi qui avait pâlit d'un ton.

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il prit littéralement ses jambes à son cou se retourna et parti en courant. Me laissant en plan la comme ça. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !! Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience, généralement je savais garder contenance dans certaines situations mais la je n'ai pas le temps !! Je commençais à taper mes doigts avec vivacité sur le bord du comptoir, quand je vis revenir mon jeune homme, accompagné d'un monsieur d'un âge assez avancé. Ce dernier fit le tour du comptoir et vint me saluer, en me baisant la main, j'en fus intrigué… il n'y a qu'Edward pour avoir encore ces manières là !! Même si j'étais assez sensible à ce genre de galanterie, je fus néanmoins surprise.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Veuillez excuser l'impétuosité de ce jeune homme, il est encore jeune et le moindre changement le perturbe.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ce la à avoir avec moi.

-je vais tout vous expliquer, pourriez vous récupérer votre clé et me suivre s'il vous plait ? Je vais vous accompagner moi-même à votre coffre.

Le directeur fit signe à deux gardes de nous suivre. Je récupérais mon bien et suivit mon guide dans un dédale de couloirs. Tout en m'expliquant l'architecture et l'ancienneté de sa banque nous empruntions un ascenseur et descendîmes au sous sol.

- Pourriez-vous en venir au fait ?

-tout de suite Mlle Cullen.

Je me tendis de suite. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir dit à ce monsieur mon nom de famille et me mit sur mes gardes prête à bondir au moindre geste suspect des deux armoires à glaces qui nous suivaient.

-je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit mon nom, dis-je sèchement ?

-effectivement .Sachez que peu de personnes utilisent à l'heure actuelle des clés comme la vôtre pour ouvrir leur coffre. Des comptes numérotés ainsi que des clés magnétiques, voilà ce qu'utilisent nos clients dorénavant. J'avais d'ailleurs fait part à M. Cullen de nos nouveaux moyens de sécurités, étant comme sa famille est bonne cliente depuis des années nous n'avons pas cherché à aller contre leurs avis. Votre famille est la seule à posséder à l'heure actuelle, une telle clé.

Cette explication me semblait juste et vraie. Je ne sentais aucun mensonge dans sa voix. Je lui accordais ma confiance pour le moment.

Il est vrai que ma famille avait une préférence pour les vieilles choses. Repenser à eux à chaque fois me rendait nostalgique. Cela dut paraître sur mon visage car celui du directeur se fit bienveillant à mon égard.

-Vous allez bien mon enfant ?

Etant plus âgé que moi, je lui permis cette familiarité. Je trouvais ça d'ailleurs très prévenant.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Il passa son bras par-dessous le mien et m'accompagna jusqu'à une grille. Un autre garde était posté de l'autre côté.

-Il y a une mesure de sécurité. Il vous faut passer un test rétinien et apposer votre main sur ce lecteur digital. La grille ne s'ouvrira pas sinon. Les coffres se trouvent de l'autre côté.

Je me pliai à cette nouvelle contrainte.

Une fois fait, la grille s'ouvrit, le garde se leva à notre passage et le directeur m'accompagna jusqu'à un petit salon. Il me demanda de m'installer, de me mettre à l'aise.

- Pourriez-vous me confier votre clé, une seconde le temps d'aller vous chercher votre coffre ? je vous remercie.

Je lui tendis la clé. Il revint peu de temps après avec un garde, qui portait dans ses bras mon coffre. Il ressemblait à un gros tiroir avec une capacité de fond assez extraordinaire. Je fus assez surprise. Le garde s'éclipsa. Le directeur fit de même :

-je vous laisse consulter le contenu autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Je vous attends à l'extérieur. Il tira les rideaux rouges et m'isola complètement. Enfin seule, je pus ouvrir le couvercle.

Une enveloppe était posée à mon intention. Je la saisie.

Il y avait double fond. J'ôtais la planche et découvris en dessous une ribambelle d'objets personnels et de titres de propriétés ; dont celui de notre future maison en Alaska et celui d'une île, appelée « Ile d'Esmée ». Je ris toute seule. Voilà encore une preuve de la taille que peuvent prendre les cadeaux de ma famille. Edward m'en avait parlé un jour quand nous nous faisions encore des confidences sur l'oreiller. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de Carlisle à Esmée.

Il y avait quelques bijoux et des lettres de correspondances. Le papier avait quelques peu jauni. Je fus assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais la raison l'emportant je replaçais le couvercle et sorti de la pièce.

Je fis signe aux gardes et ils vinrent replacer le coffre à sa place et me rendre ma clé. Je pus sortir de la pièce et le directeur m'attendais comme promis juste devant la grille. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

-quelqu'un est –il venu faire un placement récemment dans ce coffre ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi cette question, quelques chose vous dérange ?

-Pas exactement. J'ai été prévenue par l'avocat de notre famille que je devais récupérer un document important à mon nom dans ce coffre mais personne de ma famille n'a fait le déplacement jusqu'en Suisse ces derniers temps.

-Je vais vous confier quelques choses, une fois encore il me prit le bras. Il y a quelques temps j'ai reçu un courrier en recommander en provenance des USA. Il s'agissait d'un courrier de M. Cullen m'informant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se rendre à son coffre mais qu'il fallait impérativement que ce document dont vous me parler soit mis en sureté. Je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose, mais comme il s'agit d'une demande spéciale venant d'un très bon client, je peux faire une exception.

Sachez que je ne sais pas ce que contient votre coffre, ni ce dont vous êtes venus consulter. J'ai juste glissé le document qu'il m'a envoyé dans le coffre. Je vous prie de croire en ma sincérité, Mademoiselle Cullen.

-Je vous croie monsieur le directeur. Vous avez agit comme il le fallait.

Nous avons discuté jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accompagne vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Il me serra chaleureusement la main, me disant que je serais toujours la bienvenue dans son établissement.

Tony m'attendait feuilletant un journal adossé à la carrosserie du taxi tout en sifflotant.

Quand il me vit, il replia précipitamment son canard et m'ouvrit la porte.

Installé à l'intérieur, je pris l'enveloppe dans ma poche, l'ouvrit et lu rapidement l'inscription.

-Où allons -nous Mlle Bella ?

-A l'aéroport, le plus vite possible.

Je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro.

-Allo Carmen ?

Voila un nouveau chapitre !!

Je sais j'ai mis du temps, je vais essayer de vous écrire un maximum de chapitre avant de partir en colo comme ça vous aurez de la lecture pendant les vacances, mais je ne promets rien, je vais essayer.

Merci merci pout toutes vos reviews, encore une fois ça me fait chaud au cœur !!

Je vous laisse vous exprimer un cliquant sur le bouton vert, ca prend 2 minutes et c'est sans douleur^^

Bonne lecture , bonnes vacances et à très bientôt, enjoy^^


	23. Cachot

23.

Je sentais l'accélération que prit la voiture en s'engageant sur la route ;

« Carmen c'est Bella.

-Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu appris ?

-je te lis mot que m'a laissé Alice : « Vladimir et Stefan- Roumanie »

Est-ce que tu connais ces deux vampires ?

Le silence ce fit au bout de la ligne. Carmen ??

-Bella c'est Eléazar. Je présume que tu te prépares à partir pour la Roumanie.

-C'est exact.

-Il faut que tu saches que les deux personnes dont tu me parles sont extrêmement dangereuse, elles n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que nous d'une part et d'une autre pour faire court, il s'agit des vampires qui n'aiment pas les Volturis et la manière dont ils régissent notre monde à nous. C'est un peu comme leur ennemis jurés, si je me souviens bien, par un temps Vladimir et Stefan dirigeait notre monde à nous et ils ont été détrôné par Aro et les siens. Sois très prudente, ils sont puissants. Nous attendons de tes nouvelles.

-D'accord.

Je pris mentalement note du fait que j'allais avoir à faire à deux puissants et anciens vampires, choses à ne pas prendre à la légère !

Je pris soin aussi d'envoyer un texto à la meute qui attend elle aussi de mes nouvelles. J'en profitais pour les prévenir de mon éminent départ pour les pays de l'est.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, je remerciais chaleureusement Tony de m'avoir servi de chauffeur pendant ces deux jours de folies et lui adressa un généreux pourboire. Il me laissa sa carte, me confiant qu'il serait toujours là au cas où moi ou ma famille en aurait besoin.

Je filais au comptoir le plus proche et demanda un aller simple pour la Roumanie. Par chance, il restait quelques places sur le dernier vol et je pus décoller une heure plus tard.

Le voyage se passait sans anicroche. Je passais la plupart du temps à dormir, mon esprit en avait grandement besoin.

Une fois sur le sol hongrois je me précipitais à la bibliothèque la plus proche et la plus renommée. Je ne savais pas comment retrouvé ma famille mais connaissant les goûts de ma famille et de mes congénères pour le luxe et la discrétion… je voulu me renseigner sur les demeures de la ville et leur histoire ; on se serait cru dans un mauvais film de Dracula.

En y réfléchissant quelques seconde, il se pourrait qu'une partir de l'histoire vienne de là. Par chance, la bibliothécaire me parla dans un anglais parfait et me conseilla de me rendre à l'université la plus proche et de m'adresser un historien très renommé dans ce domaine :

M. Ivanov

Je dus attendre la fin de son cours pour pouvoir l'approcher. Je descendis les marches de l'amphithéâtre et me dirigeait vers lui alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

-professeur ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et ajusta ces vieilles lunettes.

-La bibliothécaire m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements.

-je suis tout ouïe, dites moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, jeune demoiselle, pouvons nous faire quelques pas tout en discutant ?

- On m'a dit que vous en connaissiez un rayon sur l'histoire des monuments qui ornent votre beau pays ?

-C'est vrai. Mais il va falloir me donner plus d'infos si vous souhaitez mon aide !

-je voudrais savoir s'il existe des légendes ou des rumeurs concernant certaines habitations comme des manoirs ou des châteaux ?

Il arrêta sa marche.

-Vous êtes encore une de ces fanatiques amatrices d'histoire de créatures de la nuit ?

Je ris intérieurement mais je fus néanmoins surprise qu'il déduise si vite.

-Pas du tout, je fais des recherches pour un article que j'aimerais écrire prochainement, sur ce genre de demeures et les histoires qui tournent autour ce genre de papier fait vendre, et j'aimerais en faite les comparer avec les différentes histoires que j'ai pus entendre ou lire qu'en j'étais jeune fille. L'histoire m'intéresse, Professeur, et non pas le genre de chose qui se déforme de l'histoire.

J'espérais avoir été convaincante avec mes odieux mensonges !!!

Il reprit sa marche et moi à ses côtés. Apres plusieurs minutes de silence il se remit à parler, et me confia qu'un seul château dans les coins les plus reculé de la Roumanie avait eu par un temps un propriétaire du nom de Vladimir et que celui-ci faisait régner un régime de terreur sur son peuple. Au fil des siècles, le château fut mis l'abandon et personne ne vint réclamer l'héritage. Encore maintenant personne ne sait proposer pour l'acheter même pas des agents immobiliers, il était invendable. Il me confia avoir voulu visiter une fois ce château mais fut incapable de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château, un climat hostile et pesant y régnait. C'était tellement oppressant qu'il parti sur le champ. De fil en aiguille, je raccompagnais mon professeur jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Prenez garde jeune fille, j'espère que vous ne vous aventurez pas sur ces terres hostiles et mortes sur lequel plus rien ne pousse.

-Je vous le promets.

Plus de doute. Il fallait à tout prix que je me rende aux confins de la Roumanie pour trouver ma famille. Il me fallait une voiture rapide.

Je franchis le seuil du premier garage que je trouvais.

-Il me faut une voiture rapide, le plus vite possible.

Le vendeur me fit du gringue, pensant que j'étais une amatrice, ce que j'étais d'ailleurs mais ça il ne devait pas le savoir. Me prenant pour une novice, il me proposa la première voiture citadine qu'il trouva.

-Je vous ai dit que je voulais une voiture rapide. Si j'avais voulu une voiture de mémère je vous l'aurais signalé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, si vous ne me proposez pas quelques choses de sérieux et qui correspond à mes attentes j'en réfère à votre supérieur et croyez moi que vous aurez vite de mes nouvelles !

Il prit tout de suite en considération mon air sérieux et sévère.

-Ou comptez vous vous rendre ?

-Je vais faire du tourisme dans les profondeurs de votre pays, j'ai besoin de quelques choses de rapide, confortable et qui peut rouler sur toutes les routes.

Il me proposa alors un 4x4 de chez Hyundai, le Tucson.

-Je prends. En avez-vous en stock ?

-Nous n'avons que celui la, le temps de le commander, il arrivera la semaine prochaine.

-C'est trop long. Il me le faut tout de suite. J'ai de quoi payer si cela vous inquiète.

Le vendeur encore un peu sous le choc préférant en référer avec son supérieur. Ce dernier arriva. Il me serra la main et après quelques échanges d'usage je payais et puis prendre possession de mon véhicule. Je me notais mentalement que c'était la dernière fois que je faisais du charme à un homme autre que mon mari pour arriver à mes fins.

Après avoir branché le GPS, je pris la route.

Je remerciais la technologie sans ça je me serais déjà perdue plus d'une fois. Je quittais la capitale, puis la civilisation pour me rendre aux confins du pays. Le temps n'était pas à mon avantage, plus je progressais vers l'intérieur des terres, plus le temps se faisait maussade et gris, par endroit j'avais parfois de la pluie.

A la tombée de la nuit, le temps était orageux mais j'arrivais enfin à destination.

Quelques éclaires zébraient le ciel déchirant ainsi les cieux en deux.

Il faisait nuit noire et devant moi je distinguais le château dont m'avait parlé le professeur. Il est vrai qu'aux alentours les arbres faisaient grises mines.

Je me garais à proximité du château, j'avançais tous phares éteints, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer davantage.

Le château était éclairé. D'après ce que je pouvais distinguer, il était éclairé par des bougies. Plusieurs ombres se mêlaient dans la même pièce. On faisait la fête au château. Il me paraissait bien vivant pour un château abandonné.

Je décidais de me déplacer en fonction du vent, il n'était pas question que je me fasse repérer. Je savais que ma famille n'était pas parti de leur plein gré, donc ils avaient forcément été enlevés. Je devais découvrir où est ce qu'ils avaient été retenus.

-réfléchis Bella, réfléchis !!

Dans un château les prisonniers sont placés dans les oubliettes pour que justement on les oublie.

Je me dirigeais vers le bas du château, les douves étant vides et asséchées depuis longtemps aucun risque de me faire dévorer par un quelconque animal. Je grimpais le long du mur m'agrippant autant que possible aux peu de prises de j'avais. Arrivés à la première meurtrière je jetais un coup d'œil rapide, habituant mon regard à la pénombre. Rien. Je continuais mon chemin vers le gauche vers la prochaine meurtrière, je m'arrêtais soudainement. Je fus assaillie par une odeur plus que familière. Oh mon dieu !

Je me précipitais pour jeter un œil. Cela confirmait mes soupçons.

Maintenant il fallait absolument que j'entre dans le château. Apparemment les occupants étaient tous regroupés aux étages supérieurs. J'avais toujours su me faire discrète mais la il fallait que je le sois le plus possible.

Je couru donc vers l'intérieur du château, par chance la herse était levée et je pus facilement me dirigeais vers le premier escalier que je voyais qui descendait vers les sous sol. Le reste fut facile. Il suffisait de suivre l'odeur.

Je m'arrêtais devant la dernière oubliette. J'étais sure de ne pas me tromper, c'était la seule qui était éclairée par deux flambeaux.

Je me retournais histoire de vérifier que personne ne m'avait vu ou suivi.

Evidemment la porte du cachot était fermée. J'allais devoir sortir une épingle à cheveux et traficoter la serrure pour pouvoir entrer. Mon regard fut attiré par un objet brillant sur un pan de mur voisin. La clé y était accrochée. Imprudence ou volonté de leur part ? peut m'importait. Je pris possession de la clé et la mis dans la serrure. Je fis tourner doucement la clé sans faire trop de bruits. Des grognements se firent entendre de l'intérieur, ils n'étaient pas trop accueillants !

Je me glissais à l'intérieur. Il faisait nuit noire. Je décrochais un des flambeaux et le prit avec moi, histoire de m'éclairer un peu.

La scène qui se déroulait devant moi m'arrachait un cri de stupeur.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je n'en revenais pas. Devant moi se tenait ma famille. Ils étaient à moitié assis, mi debout, les mains ligotés par des fers le long de la paroi en face de moi. Leurs habits étaient en lambeaux, sales, et leurs visage affichaient une haine profonde, ils étaient meurtri. Le plus choquant fut leur regard. Ils avaient tous les yeux plus noirs que la nuit, on aurait pu se noyer tant la noirceur était présente. Ils étaient affamés. Je me dirigeais doucement vers eux leur signalant entre deux sanglots que je ne leur voulais aucun mal. Je m'accroupis à la hauteur de Carlisle. Lui qui avait un visage toujours aussi impassible, était maintenant ravagé par la colère et la haine. Esmée, ma tendre Esmée essayait de se délester de ses chaînes pour m'attraper. A sa gauche Emmet et Rosalie puis Alice, qui elle aussi ravagée par la faim essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner son mari. Ce dernier avait le visage tourné vers Edward. Je me dirigeais vers lui mais au même moment il essaya de me sauter dessus, les crocs sorti prêt à attaquer. Je me souvins un instant qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore après la transformation.

-Ne me faîtes pas de mal… supplia une petite voix fluette.

Je fus surprise une nouvelle fois et vit en me décalant un peu qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns s'était réfugié derrière Edward. Celui-ci grogna plus fort quand il s'aperçu qu'elle avait capté mon regard.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Chenoa.

-ne crains rien Chenoa, je m'appelle Bella. Je viens de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Tu es un appât, tu leur sers de tentation, tu es leur nourriture.

Elle hocha de la tête, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. J'essayais de m'approcher mais Edward m'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

-Edward !!! Mais celui-ci grogna de plus belle. Je m'adressais de nouveau à Chenoa : Ne t'en fais pas je vais bientôt vous sortir de là. D'accord ? Elle hocha de la tête. Bien

Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers Carlisle :

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ? Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Carlisle, c'est moi Bella, rappelles toi !!Ne laisse pas le monstre prendre le dessus. Je le forçais à me regarder en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Esmée se mit à grogner plus fort mais quand son regard se porta sur mon bras droit, il rencontra inévitablement le bracelet qu'elle m'avait mis elle-même au poignet et son grognemen s'étouffa dans sa gorge, elle fut la plus rapide à reprendre le dessus :

-L'écusson… Bella … c'est toi ?

-Oui Esmée. Je suis là maintenant tout va bien se passer.

Carlisle semblait sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

-Bella il ne faut pas que tu restes longtemps ici. Ils vont te capturer. Ma chérie tu es magnifique, dit il après m'avoir dévisagé de haut en bas.

A ces mots, mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle, que je le serra dans mes bras.

-la la… chut.. me dit il.

Il semblait avoir prit le dessus sur le monstre et recouvert toute sa lucidité.

-Je vais revenir c'est promis. Tenez bon, je vous en prie je reviens vite. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé je ne vous lâche plus.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me relevais en profitait pour serrer Esmée dans mes bras et lui murmurer un « maman » dans l'oreille que seule elle entendit. Je me dirigeais vers Alice. Elle grogna mais son regard se perdit dans le mien. Je posais ma main sur sa joue ainsi que sur l'épaule de Jasper les forçant à me regarder et à se remémorer mon visage.

-Alice je reviens. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vous ais trouvé et c'est grâce à toi. Elle sembla se calmer.

-Vite… fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à articuler avant que le monstre reprit le dessus.

Je fis de même avec Rosalie et Emmet. Puis je me dirigeais de nouveau vers Chenoa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite, le cauchemar sera bientôt terminé. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Tiens bon encore un petit peu mais pas de commentaire sur ma venue d'accord tout ceci doit rester entre nous. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Dans ses yeux brillaient de nouveau l'espoir, et ses lèvres se fendirent dans un micro sourire. Edward quand à lui ne desserra pas une seule fois les dents. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il me repoussait avec férocité et violence. Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur à la proximité de son visage. Il grognait toujours.

-Du calme mon cœur. Ce n'est que moi Bella. Rappelles toi. Je t'en prie.

Mais ces yeux ne reflétaient rien. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il était temps que je m'en aille. J'eu juste le temps de lui faire un baiser appuyé sur front comme il avait l'habitude de me faire avant que je m'endorme quand j'étais humaine.

Il fut surpris réagit plus vite que je l'imaginais et se débattait férocement contre ces chaînes qui le retenait. Je savais que s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il m'aurait littéralement sauté à la gorge.

J'en fus triste. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues, des sentiments différents de mélangeaient. Du bonheur de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse et beaucoup de peine ; mais je fus assaillie par un sentiment nouveau et très fort, la vengeance mêlée à la colère. Ca donnait un détonnant mélange.

Je pris la sortie, pris soin de bien verrouiller la serrure et remettre la clé à sa place. Je sortis aussi discrètement que j'étais entré. Retourné à la voiture je mis le contact et pris la direction opposé.

Je retournais en ville.

Je sorti mon portable

Composait deux numéros en conférence. Je mis le haut parleur.

« J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant ! »

_Voila pour le chapitre 23, j'espère que vous êtes contentes, je vous ai fait un long chapitre pour vous faire patienter d'ici fin aout quand je rentrais. Je sais que je vous laisse encore un peu sur la fin à chaque fois mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite…_

_Merci bcp pour toutes ces reviews mais je trouve bizarre qu'avec plus de 100 visites sur mon dernier seulement 4 m'ont laissé un message. Si l'histoire vous plait tant faites le savoir !!! Cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde lise mon histoire mais d'avoir un avis sur cette dernière est encore plus plaisant. Alors cliquez sur le bouton vert._

_En attendant les filles je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et vous dit à très bientôt. _

_Bonne lecture ENJOY^^_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou girls !! voila je vous livre avec empressement le chapitre suivant, je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire avant de pouvoir me replonger dans l'univers de Twilight. Je sais que vous êtes impatiente de lire la suite, je vous conseil de relire le chapitre précédent pour vous replonger dans l'univers de cette fiction afin de ne pas être trop perdue._

_La suite arrivera prochainement, je posterais la suite maintenant avec plus de rapidité c'est promis._

_Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture, a très vite, ENJOY !!!_

24.

« -le vol 451 à destination de Bucarest vient d'atterrir, tous les passagers sont priés de descendre et de récupérer leurs bagages… »

J'attendais déjà depuis plus d'une heure.

La meute ainsi que la famille Denali avait réussi à entrer en contact et surtout réussi à mettre pour une fois leurs griefs de côtés, pour un but commun. Jacob avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'une partie de la meute l'accompagne, certains ne se sentant pas du tout concerné par la famille Cullen et encore moins à ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Inutile de brandir une pancarte, je suis certaine que mon odeur est repérable par mes amis.

Les loups furent les premiers vers moi, Jacob ne put s'empêcher de ma prendre dans ses bras. Je dus y mettre plus de force que prévu pour le repousser et le réprimander sérieusement !!!

Paul et Quil levèrent les yeux au ciel par dépits tandis que Seth parti dans une franche rigolade. Je l'aurais bien imité mais déjà les Denali arrivèrent : fini la rigolade, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Pour l'occasion j'ai fait louer 2 autres Tucson, nous en aurions besoin afin de transporter tout le monde. La meute au complet finalement s'est décidé à accompagner l'alpha et sans compter les 5 Denali. Nous communiquions par conférence via nos téléphones. Chacun dans une voiture moi en tête, afin de leur expliquer la situation.

-Nous nous engageons sur des chemins sinueux, bientôt nous n'aurons plus de chemins tout tracé, il va falloir y aller à l'aveuglette. Ne vous éloignez pas.

Carmen alla directement au but :

-Les as-tu retrouvés ? Dans quels états sont- ils ?

Je pris une grande inspiration : les revoir dans ce cachot me donnait la nausée, je ne pouvais imaginer ma famille dans un tel état de dépravement total.

-Oui. Ils les ont affamés. Je ne les avais jamais vus dans un tel état. Le monstre en eux à quasiment pris le dessus. Si tu les avais….un sanglot me serra la gorge et je ne pus continuer ma description. J'entendis du téléphone des grondements sourds de mes « cousines » ainsi que celui, je présumai, de Jacob et Seth.

-Mi querida, Il va absolument falloir les nourrir avant de pouvoir les transporter hors du château !!

-Je sais.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-D'après leur odeur, je dirais qu'ils sont une bonne vingtaine, peut être plus. Je ne saurais te dire plus, Eléazar.

Un silence s'installa.

-Nous avons encore 3 heures de routes devant nous. Dans 5 km la route va longer une foret…

-Tu as raison ma toute belle, nous allons chasser pour prendre des forces et nous en profiterons pour chasser pour nos amis.

-Merci Carmen, soufflais-je, tandis qu'une larme coula lentement sur ma joue.

Le trajet fut entrecoupé de silence. Les deux chefs de clan, discutaient stratégie. Je leur laissais le soin de décider, j'an étais tout bonnement incapable dans l'état actuel des choses. Je songeais à ma famille captive, surtout à Edward, je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction. Je stoppais ma voiture et par la même occasion, le convoi. Nous devions nous reposer et faire une halte pour pouvoir chasser. Certains loups en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'habituer aux paysages Roumains.

Jacob resta à mes côtés pendant la chasse. Je ne pus lui adresser qu'un sourire. Ces vaines tentatives de me faire rire tombèrent vite à l'eau. J'étais trop concentrée sur mon objectif, je voulais à tout prix que tout cela soit vite terminé. Je détestais être au premier plan et indirectement malgré les décisions que prenaient Sam et Eléazar, ils attendaient toujours mon assentiment pour poursuivre leur réflexion dans tel ou telle direction. Tout ce qui importait pour moi était de revoir ma famille vivante.

Les filles revinrent les bras chargés de biches et autres lapins qu'ils chargèrent dans les deux premiers Tucson.

Les loups n'apprécièrent guère mais firent abstraction de tous commentaires et je leur étais infiniment reconnaissante. Un peu de maturité leur faisait le plus grand bien.

L'odeur du sang finirait par attirer les vampires dans les cachots. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord que le plus gros de la bataille se déroulerait au sous sol. Nous devrons alors faire très vite. Il fallait que ma famille se nourrisse et ensuite ils pourraient nous prêter un tant soit peu, main forte dans la bataille : les loups, tout du moins une partie feront diversion en attirant le plus gros des troupes ennemies hors du château pendant que nous autres irons au cachot délivrer ma famille et les nourrir. Le plan me semblait correct. Je sentais l'excitation du combat monté en moi, malgré tout un infime et imperceptible doute subsistait en SI ….. Je secouais vivement ma tête de gauche à droite, pour chasser mes idées noires et essayer de me détendre malgré tout. La soirée était bien avancée.

Je coupais mes phares, mes amis firent de même quand le château fut à 10km de nous. La prudence toujours la prudence… ne pas oublier que nous avions à faire aussi à des vampires, qu'ils sentiraient notre présence et surtout nous ne savions pas quels étaient leur pouvoir, s'ils en avaient, ce qui était plus que probable…

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand je coupais le moteur et sorti de l'habitacle du Tucson. Tous me regardèrent. Des yeux compatissants, intrigants et parfois dédaigneux. Je ne pouvais entendre leurs pensées comme mon mari mais leur yeux en disaient long, pas besoin de décodeurs.

Je m'attardais sur le regard d'Eléazar et lui fit signe de la tête. Il tourna la sienne vers notre troupe :

-Bien, il est temps. Sam, si vous voulez bien commencez…

Afin de garder ses habits en un seul morceau, Sam et quelques loups allèrent se déshabiller dans le dernier 4x4. Ils revinrent tous sous leurs formes animales. Je sentis Jacob se mettre assis à mes côtés. Seth le suivait. Le reste des loups partirent pour faire diversion.

Les filles avaient commencés à sortir la nourriture des coffres. C'est les bras chargés de nourritures que nous partîmes en direction nous aussi du château. Jacob ramassa le lapin qui était tombé de mes bras et le prit dans sa gueule. Je lui envoyais un regard plein de reconnaissance. Il partit en courant devant moi en faisant une cabriole.

Nous étions tout proches. Jacob envoya un message à Sam pour le prévenir que nous étions en place et nous entendîmes les loups hurlés à la lune. Peu de temps après, une escouade de vampires sortirent du château et partit en courant vers les loups.

-la voie est libre…

Nous nous engagions, moi la première dans les dédales des escaliers du sous sol. Evidemment afin de ne risquer aucune évasion de la part de ses invités, ma famille avait été enfermée dans le plus profond et le plus sombre cachot, le plus éloigné de la sortie.

Je trouvai rapidement les clés. Toujours à leur emplacement. J'entendais déjà les grondements sourds de ma famille sortir du fond du cachot. Eléazar et Carmen s'étaient armés de torches enflammées pour éclairer le cachot. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil quand ils aperçurent dans quel état se trouvait les Cullen. Les filles avaient l'air résigné, tandis que les garçons se débattaient comme des diables pour se délier de leurs chaines. Mes cousines poussèrent un cri d'effroi, même Jacob qui pourtant ne portait pas mon époux dans son cœur, étrangla un grognement dans sa gorge. Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche. Je m'avançais prudemment vers ma famille. Mes amis firent de même. Ils s'excitèrent davantage en nous voyant approcher. Nous déposâmes les proies encore tièdes devant eux. Je m'approchais de Carlisle. Il me gronda déçu. Je m'approchais tout de même malgré l'avertissement de ce dernier.

-CHuuuuttt !! Ce n'est que moi, c'est Bella. J'ai amené quelques amis. Nous vous avons amené de quoi vous restaurer ensuite nous sortirons d'ici. Tout en m'approchant, je pris le visage de Carlisle entre mes mains et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un noir profond, comme un puits sans fin. Il cligna des yeux et l'espace d'une seconde ce n'était plus le monstre assoiffé de sang qui se trouvait devant moi mais Carlisle, le père aimant.

-Be…Bella…

-Oui c'est moi. Ne Bougez pas je vous hôte les chaînes.

Une fois ces dernières déliées, il se précipita sur le maigre festin que nous venions d'apporter.

Avec mon assentiment, les Denali firent de même avec les autres membres de ma famille, tandis que les deux loups qui nous accompagnaient montaient la garde. Je me dirigeais mon regard vers Edward et Chenoa. Ce dernier la protégeait toujours. Je m'adressais, dans un sourire, alors à cette dernière.

-Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais…

Elle soupira d'aise et versa quelques larmes de joie. Elle voulut se précipiter dans mes bras mais d'un geste brusque, la ramena dernière elle, lui coupant le souffle et me montrant toutes ses dents prêts à me bondir dessus. Je fis un pas en arrière, Jacob survint brusquement et grogna sur Edward. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que j'intimais à Jacob de se calmer. Alerté par le grognement, Carmen vint vers moi :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Edward ne me laisse pas l'approcher… déjà la dernière fois... c'est comme s'il ne me connaissait pas…

Elle me prit dans ses bras d'un geste maternelle en soupirant lourdement. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule tandis que mes larmes coulaient à flots et inondait le tee-shirt de Carmen.

- Je m'en occupe.

Je vis Tanya, passée et s'arrêter à ma hauteur. Nos regards se croisèrent, aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. J'acquiesçais et elle se dirigea vers Edward. Celui-ci grogna de plus belle quand il l'a vit s'approcher. Ils se confrontèrent du regard, Tanya ne fit aucun commentaire, le grognement d'Edward s'atténua quelques peu. Je sus à cet instant qu'il avait reconnu la belle blonde et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle put lui retirer ses chaînes sans qu'il fasse un mouvement de sa part. Il massa ses poignets endolories par les chaînes et il subsistait une infime marque noire signe que son sang n'avait pas circulé correctement jusqu'à ses mains. Edward refusa d'aller se nourrir et restait près à bondir sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous près à défendre le jeune indienne. Je remarquais qu'Eléazar n'avait rien perdu de cet échange. Il retourna auprès du reste de ma famille qui venait pour la plupart de recouvrir un peu de force : leurs yeux paraissaient moins sombre et je sus qu'une partie d'eux même était enfin revenue. Il attendit que Carlisle se relèvent pour pouvoir prendre sa main dans la sienne, celle-ci fut suivie d'une bref accolade pleine de reconnaissance et d'amitié. Je ne pus entendre les propos qu'ils échangèrent mais apparemment ils étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Leurs regards se concentraient un bref instant sur moi puis sur Edward. Je vis Carlisle pousser un bref soupir. Il s'arreta à ma hauteur et posa une main sur mon épaule. J'avais une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de retrouver la chaleur paternelle qu'il dégageait toujours autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux embrassades. Il me dépassa et se planta droit devant son fils. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Edward étaient plus petit de taille que son père et grogna impétueusement quand ce dernier lui ordonna d'aller se nourrir.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Edward pour le bien de tous tu dois immédiatement aller te nourrir. Ne nous fais pas perdre plus de temps que cela. Nous avons certaines choses à régler ici avant de pouvoir rentrer à Forks.

-Plus rien ne me retient à Forks.

-Tu n'es pas en possession de tous tes moyens, si tu veux je reste à côté de cette jeune fille, tu peux me faire confiance il ne lui arrivera rien.

Edward hésita, son regard se perdit vers ses pieds, on aurait dit qu'il livrait un combat intérieurement. Puis il leva, la tête et se dirigea vers le reste du festin. Jasper était entrain de terminer de se nourrir. Mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle.

-je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

Je ne pus empêcher des larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je sentis la poigne de Carmen se resserrer autour de mon bras, mais elle n'a n'ajouta rien.

-Moi je sais..Fit une petite voix avec un fort accent. Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers la jolie indienne.

Carlisle lui pria de nous raconter prestement.

-J'ai été capturée il y a quelques mois environs, nous étions en voyage en France avec l'école… nous avons visité Grenoble séparément du groupe, ma camarade s'est fait agressée… j'ai voulu lui porter secours et à partir de ce moment là je ne me souviens plus de rien… je me suis réveillée plus tard ici, avec vous dans ce cachot… vous étiez tous autour de moi… on aurait dit que vous étiez près à me dévorer. Le plus jeune d'entre vous à voulu me sauter dessus et c'est à ce moment là que celui que vous nommez Edward s'est mis à me protéger. Il a refusé que vous m'approchiez. Il délirait souvent et il répétait souvent « protéger » et « Bella »… je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.

-Je crois que étant humaine, il t'a confondue avec sa femme, intervint Carmen, il est vrai que par certains aspects lui ressemble.. Quand elle était humaine s'entend.

-Qui est Bella ?

-C'est moi, intervins je à mon tour.

Nos regards se croisèrent et elle se précipita dans mes bras. Je sentis son corps remuer au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient. Elle laissait s'en aller toute la peur qu'elle avait vécu ses quelques mois dans ce sombre cachot. Je voulu lui rendre son étreinte afin de la calmer quand je sentis que l'on me l'arrachait brusquement des bras. Elle qui avait relâché toute sa garde laissa s'échapper un cri perçant de sa bouche. Edward la plaça derrière elle, près à me bondir dessus. Jacob se plaça entre lui et moi ; près à bondir lui aussi.

-ne la touche pas, sale vampire.

Un sursaut de frayeur ma propulsa quatre pas en arrière, la lueur que je voyais dans ses yeux m'effrayait, on aurait dit un prédateur. Les larmes d'une tristesse infinie coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je voulais m'enfuir le plus moins possible, loin pour ne plus ressentir toute cette souffrance.

-Edward !! L'injuria Carlisle.

Esmée et ses filles s'étaient rapprochées de moi, me prenant toute les trois en même temps dans leurs bras.

-Merci ma chérie, merci de tout cœur de nous avoir retrouvés. Je sais que cela à du être très dur pour toi, je n'imagine pas toute la souffrance que tu as du revivre une nouvelle fois, comme je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance !!!

-Oh Esmée, vous m'avez tant manqué !!!

-La la !!! Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chérie. Elle caressa mon bras ou se trouvait son bracelet qu'elle m'avait laissé. Elle le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux. « C'est grâce à ceci que je t'ai reconnu la première fois, c'est grâce à lui que tu n'as pas perdu espoir … Je compte sur toi pour le garder encore longtemps à ce poignet. » Je reniflais, pas très charmant !

-Bella je savais que tu finirais par nous retrouver, comme je m'en veux…

-Bella, dit Rosalie, tu es magnifique, petite sœur…

Je souris malgré moi.

-Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard mes filles, dit Carlisle, il nous faut sortir d'ici rapidement.

Clap, clap, clap,clap…

-Charmantes retrouvailles…, s'en ai presque touchant, j'en aurais presque envie de pleurer, dit une voix forte tout en applaudissant.


	25. rage et désespoir

26.

Instinctivement, Esmée me mit derrière elle, comme elle l'avait fait quand j'étais humaine. Je sentis les membres de ma famille se regrouper autour de nous. Autour de moi. Les Dénali se joignirent à nous en arc de cercle. Je vis Carlisle chercher la main de sa tendre épouse qui comme pour la plupart émettait un sombre grognement qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Face à nous se trouvaient de nombreux vampires. Je dirais d'après le peu de connaissances que j'avais que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des nouveaux nés, commandés par deux puissants vampires. Je ressentais une puissante aura et une magie ancienne. Mes sens étaient surement perturbés mais ils me faisaient vraiment peur !! Leurs habits n'avaient rien de très moderne au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit du XVIème siècle. Des couleurs rouges vives agrémentées de manteaux matelacés. Ils avaient l'air vraiment très ancien… et très puissant…

-Ah voila la famille Cullen enfin au grand complet… je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi vite…seulement dans quelques années…

-Voire jamais… termina le deuxième vampire.

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Jasper. Je savais qu'il avait eu du mal à s'adapter au régime végétarien mais il semblait depuis avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ses pulsions. L'absence d'apport d'hémoglobine avait fait resurgir au centuple le monstre sommeillant en lui et il ne semblait pas du tout prêt à négocier. Alice tentait, tant bien que mal de le garder à ses côtés, mais il semblait ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Vladimir… Stefan…

-Enchanté … de nouveau… cela faisait longtemps, n'est-il pas Eléazar ?

Nos regards convergèrent vers ce dernier.

-A une certaine époque certainement… mais les choses ont changés mais pas vos ambitions à ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Vous en avez toujours voulu aux Volturis d'avoir pu régner sur notre monde. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas attaqué directement aux concernés ? Les Cullen n'ont strictement rien à voir avec la famille régnante.

Le dénommé Vladimir, descendit quelques marches en s'avançant droit vers nous.

-Mais bien au contraire mon cher. Réfléchis donc un instant. Parmi toutes tes connaissances, oh combien nombreuses, qui donc parmi nos semblables pourrait prétendre une seule seconde au trône… qui parmi nos semblables est la seule famille à avoir dérogé aux règles établies et se nourrit essentiellement d'un régime particulier… qui parmi nos semblables pourrait rassembler bon nombre de ces congénères en un rien de temps… qui pourrait…

Tout en écoutant les paroles de l'autre vampire, nos regards se portaient sur Eléazar, dont le visage se décomposaient de seconde en seconde.

-je vois que tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. La famille Cullen est hors norme et les membres qui la composent attirent la convoitise des Volturis et c'est justement parce qu'elle est différente qu'elle en devient néanmoins la plus puissante. Comprends-tu mon raisonnement. Je sais pertinemment que si jamais un conflit devrait avoir lieu, les Cullen seraient les premiers à se mettre en travers de notre chemin pour que l'équilibre oh combien précaire entre les mortels et nous soit maintenus et que les Volturis, même si leur rapports ne sont pas tellement cordiaux, restent au sommet.

J'élimine la vermine avant qu'elle ne m'attaque.

Un grognement sourd monta soudain de la gorge d'Esmée qui tenait toujours fermement ma main, suivi de ceux de mes sœurs et frères. Je voyais du coin de regard qu'Edward était près à bondir sur un seul geste de Carlisle.

Stefan continua :

-Malheureusement pour nous, la médium avait déjà prévu tout cela. Nous avons donc exercé un chantage sur sa petite personne pour qu'elle garde ses visions uniquement pour elle. Depuis quelques mois elle était étroitement surveillée et au moindre faux pas…

Nous avions l'intention de tuer la jeune humaine faisant partie de la famille…puis faire de leur vie un enfer… nous avons donc exercé nos dons les plus précieux… j'ai effacé de la mémoire des habitants de Forks toute trace de votre présence… comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé… Un hoquet sortit de ma bouche à ce moment là.

Je senti une fraction de seconde les regards de ma famille converger vers moi celui de mon époux également.

-Le rythme du temps a été aussi perturbé… le temps passe plus vite dans l'enceinte de ce château qu'à l'extérieur… si mes comptes sont exactes…(il fit mine de compter sur ces doigts…) plus de 8 mois se sont écoulés ici et seulement 1 mois au dehors. Encore quelques mois et notre plan fonctionnait. L'anéantissement de la famille Cullen. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas prévu la transformation de l'humaine ni que cette petite fouineuse de médium la guiderait dans ses recherches !!! Afin de rendre la tache encore plus ardue nous avons aussi trafiqué vos sens et vos perceptions ainsi que vos mémoires. Cela m'étonne… j'aurais parié que le charmant Edward serait tombé dans les bras de sa délicieuse épouse ? ajouta Stefan ironiquement.

Je sentis mon cœur déjà bien amoché, se fendre de nouveau imperceptiblement. Je n'osais tournée la tête vers Edward, je sentais néanmoins ses yeux sur moi, je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait et cherchait surement une raison logique à tout ce cirque. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice qui me prit instinctivement dans son bras, l'autre étant toujours entrain de retenir son bien aimé. Elle grognait toujours autant tandis que mon corps était pris de soubresauts et mon visage baignait de larmes.

Je détestais ce sentiment de honte qui montait en moi. Encore une fois j'avais fait du mal à ma famille, ma seule présence parmi eux avait provoqué cette modification de mémoire chez Edward, si je n'avais pas été la elle n'aurait pas eu lieu.

-N'y pense même pas, dit Jasper dans un grognement sans m'adresser un regard.

Encore cette foutue empathie !!

Je me concentrais de nouveau vers nos méchants vampires

-Ah j'allais oublier !!!

-Mais oui bien sur ajouta Stefan !

-Il nous restait un problème épineux et de taille !!

-Exactement !!

-Les loups..Ces bestioles à ferrures ont une mémoire bien plus complexes que la notre, ils ont une mémoire génétique et leurs histoires se transmets de générations en générations, il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour effacé toutes vous maudites traces depuis des siècles dans chacune de leur légendes…

-Evidemment, rajouta Vladimir, je parle de ces bêtes là.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et dégagea notre champ de vision.

Nous vîmes trois corps de loups inertes sur le sol, empilé les uns sur les autres.

Je crois que cela fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

J'entendis Jacob qui était toujours à mes côtés poussés un grognement terrible, remplit de souffrance et de colère. Je sus à cet instant que le loup avait repris ses droits face à l'humain et que la rage le consumait entièrement. Je le vis bondir sur nos détracteurs, les Cullen et les Dénali à ses côtés.

Je voulu me jeté dans la mêlée mais ma connaissance en baston se résumait à néant. Je savais que j'avais certaine capacité vampirique s'entend mais je ne savais pas comment les contrôler ni comment m'en servir. J'évitais les quelques vampires qui venaient vers moi mais à chaque fois ils furent stoppés par un membre de ma famille. Je vis la jeune Chenoa se rapprocher de moi et serrer ma main glaciale. Les larmes ravageaient son visage. Elle sentait la peur et l'angoisse.

Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers la bataille

Je vis ma famille se battre avec conviction et énergiquement. Certains vampires étaient démembrés et du sang gisait en rigole sur le sol.

Stefan et Vladimir ne participaient pas au combat et se délectait de ce qui se passait sous leur yeux. Je crus voir à certains moment un imperceptible mouvement de leurs main dirigé à l'encontre d'un membre de ma famille juste au moment où ce dernier avait le dessus justement la situation se renversait et le nouveau né lui assénait un violent coup bien placé.

Sous mes yeux se déroulait un spectacle désolant.

J'en vins à la conclusion que nous n'aurions pas le dessus. Esmée avait déjà un bras cassé et du sang perlait sur la tempe de la belle Rosalie, tandis que Jasper était au prise entre trois vampires et que ceux-ci jouaient avec son corps comme d'un ballon. Emmet s'en sortait avec des difficultés mais il n'en venait jamais à bout. Eléazar soutenait vaillamment son épouse tandis que Kate et Irina se battaient dos à dos.

Edward avait l'air blessé à la jambe tandis que Carlisle luttait aussi contre plusieurs d'entre eux et voulait rejoindre son épouse mais la route était toujours barrée d'obstacle.

Le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux n'était pas vraiment réjouissant.

J'entendis le hurlement de désespoir de Jacob et de Seth.

Je crois que c'est ce dernier cri qui me sorti de ma léthargie.

Je devais absolument faire quelques choses. Il le fallait. Je ne devais pas rester impuissante face à cette boucherie. Parce que j'assistais belle et bien à une exécution.

Je relevais la tête, dégageait mes épaules, je me redressais.

Je vis que Chenoa avait perçu mon changement mais je ne fis pour le moment pas attention à elle.

Il fallait que je me concentre sur mes semblables. Je ne voulais en aucun cas les perdre de nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas survivre encore à une séparation.

Je sentis la rage et la colère se mêler à ma tristesse, je sentais que tout bouillonnait en moi. Un grondement sourd et puissant se dégagea de mes cordes vocales, je me mis en position d'attaque prête à bondir sur le moindre nouveau né.

Je sentis le regard de Jasper se tourner vers moi. Je sentis qu'il essayait de contenir ma colère tout en se battant mais je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que cela sorte et que ce combat prenne fin.

Mes traits changèrent. Je laissais la colère m'envahir.

Je sentis une légère hésitation dans le geste de Vladimir, son regard était posé sur moi. Je me concentrais sur lui. Lui communiquant toute ma haine.

Je le vis faire un « ho ho » avec sa bouche mais l'attention de Stefan était dirigée vers le combat.

Je devais à tout prix protéger ma famille

_Protéger_

Je devais faire pouvoir faire quelques choses, je voulais un avenir calme et tranquille avec ma famille

_Famille_

Même avec les séances interminables de shopping et de relooking avec Alice et Rosalie, les commentaires graveleux d'Emmet, les conseils de Jasper, l'amour d'Esmée et de Carlisle.

_Amour_

_Famille_

_Protéger_

Et plus que tout avoir une éternité auprès D'Edward.

Amour

_Edward_

Dans un dernier grognement je laissais sortir de mon corps toute cette colère cette haine et cet amour et le dirigeais vers le centre du combat.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur nos méchants vampires. Je vis néanmoins ma famille se stopper dans leurs gestes.

Leurs regards se portèrent sur leur bras, leurs corps. Je ne compris pas tout de suite leur étonnement. Je ne compris pas moi-même, au début, sous l'effet de la colère.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le centre de la bagarre. Je voulais y prendre part moi aussi. D'une façon ou d'une autre

-Bella… Bella… qu'as-tu fais ? me questionna Carlisle.

Je le regardais étonnée. Puis le regardais ma famille. Tout autour de nous. Je vis chacun des membres de ma famille recouvert d'un halo doré. Au sommet de leur tête était une petite flamme qui étincelait d'une manière toute particulière. Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour l'admirer de plus belle. Je vis un nouveau né mettre un coup dans les côtes d'Esmée. Mais ce dernier ne l'atteint jamais.

-Carlisle… ?dit Esmée.

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris.

J'étais en mesure de protéger ma famille comme eux m'avaient porté de nombreuses fois secours.

J'étais en mesure de le faire aujourd'hui aussi.

_Protéger_

- Oui protéger, fis je en écho à moi-même

-Bella…

-je crois que c'est moi qui provoque cela. Occupez vous des autres, je vous protège.

_C'est bien, Protéger_

-Emmet !! cria Carlisle tout en me pointant du doigt.

Je vis ce dernier se rapprocher ostensiblement de ma modique personne et me servir de garde du corps.

Les coups que recevaient ma famille n'atteignaient jamais leur cible par contre, ma famille, elle, faisait mouche à chaque fois.

On gagnait du terrain, Je vis passer un éclair de frayeur dans les yeux des nouveaux nés. Un instant, ils virent qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus.

-Nos coups ne les atteignent plus !! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Mon regard croisa celui de Vladimir. Je commençais à me diriger vers lui. Il fallait qu'il se soumette au même traitement qu'il avait fait subi à ma famille. Son crime ne devait pas rester impuni. Toute ma haine était dirigée contre lui. Il avait voulu détruire et anéantir ma famille. Un furieux grognement s'échappa de mon gosier. Les attaques qu'ils me lançaient quelles qu'elles soient ne m'atteignaient pas, je les repoussais avec force. J'étais certaine que si je le pouvais je pouvais projeter toute ma fureur contre lui et l'envoyer dans le décor. Je ne savais pas comment je savais cela, mais j'étais certaine que cela pouvait marcher. Je m'avançais toujours vers lui. Vu que ces attaques ne fonctionnaient pas sur moi, il prit peur, je le sentais, un instant il fut dans le doute, il esquissa un pas en arrière :

-La plus jeune. Elle possède une sorte de bouclier, cria Vladimir, il faut la neutraliser.

A ces mots, le cercle familial se resserra autour de moi.

Au même instant, les vampires affamés se dirigeaient vers nous tous.

On me barrait la route vers Vladimir, je voulais le réduire en miette. Je dégageais Emmet de mon chemin quand tout à coup des éclairs jaillirent de je ne sais où ; envoyant plus de la moitié des nouveaux nés à terre. Je les voyais se tordre de douleurs.

Je sentis une magnifique et dangereuse puissance se dégager de l'entrée du cachot. Les visages de Stefan et Vladimir blêmirent d'un coup. Ils ne semblaient pas très vivant avant mais la ils prirent une teinte des plus cadavériques !

Je vis une troupe nous encerclés.

Encerclés les deux méchants vampires.

Puis une escorte de capes rouges qui ne mettait pas inconnue.

« -Il me semble qu'il serait temps que nous intervenions, n'est pas mon cher Aro ? »


	26. volturis

27.

Nous étions encerclés de capes rouges et noires.

J'étais encerclée par ma famille.

Chenoa se tenait toujours à mes côtés et tenait fermement ma main. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Beaucoup de sensation en une fois. Beaucoup trop pour son petit cœur humain.

Je vis Carlisle se mouvoir difficilement vers le groupe de personnalité qui venait de faire son entrée, il faut le dire en grande pompe !

-Aro.

-Carlisle, mon ami, tu as une mine affreuse.

Bon début me dis-je.

Aro s'avança vers notre groupe et instinctivement je raffermissais ma prise sur ce que les autres appelaient mon bouclier. D'après ce que je compris personne excepté moi pouvais voir que j'avais créer un bouclier, ce la nous laissait déjà quelques heures de répits avant que les Italiens ne le comprennent. Je réussis à tous nous enfermer dans une bulle protectrice. Personne ne pouvait nous atteindre du moins je l'espérais. Mon instinct me disait que malgré leur intervention inopinée nous n'étions pas prêts d'en avoir fini avec toute cette sombre histoire.

Un cercle de soldat se formait autour de Vladimir et Stefan.

Apparemment tout le gratin royal s'était déplacé. La garde, l'escorte ainsi que les épouses des trois régents. Les deux plus vils serviteurs d'Aro se détachèrent du reste du groupe et s'avancèrent vers nous. Même si leur yeux étaient dirigés vers nous nous vîmes Stefan et Vladimir s'écrouler de douleur sur le sol.

-Jane, soupira Aro. Tu auras tout le loisir de te défouler plus tard veux tu ?

La dénommé Jane cessa sa torture. Si je me souvenais bien son jumeau d'après mes souvenirs était tout aussi maléfique. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres et reporta son attention vers nous.

-Je dois te remercier Aro, je crois que tu viens de nous sauver la vie, avoua Carlisle en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant comme pour faire la révérence, mais je dois t'avouer que cela me surprend de te voir ici ?

-N'est ce pas le rôle d'un roi de protéger son peuple ?

Je vis clairement les membres de ma famille pousser un soupir de dédain vis-à-vis de ces paroles et je suis sûre qu'Aro l'avait vu également. Toute cette discussion était une mise en scène encore une fois.

-Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre, mon ami. Tout ceci n'est pas de mon ressort pour une fois, si Eléazar ne nous avait pas prévenu nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Certains furent accusateurs et interrogateurs d'autre bien trop surpris pour pouvoir penser quoique se soit.

-D'après mes recherches et les réponses que Bella nous avait apporté les déductions se firent plus rapide. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi nous aurions à faire et la meilleure solution était de protéger nos arrières. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il me semblait juste. Finalement cette histoire nous concerne tous et pas uniquement ta famille Carlisle.

-je comprends mon ami, dit mon beau père dans un sourire qui voulait dire que celui-ci était pardonné.

La tension au sein du groupe de détendit légèrement.

-Oui tout ceci c'est grâce à Bella. Dit Aro, d'ailleurs tu es resplendissante ma tout belle. Cette couleur te va définitivement bien au teint !

Un grognement surgit derrière moi.

-Du calme Edward, je félicitais juste ta femme pour sa beauté, ce n'était qu'un compliment.

-Que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? demanda Carlisle

-oh e bien ils vont subir le châtiment suprême et ensuite nous n'en parlerons plus, avoua t il dans un sourire. On ne s'attaque pas impunément à la famille royale.

-Mais Aro ces vampires sont quasiment aussi âgé que toi.

Aro fit un pas en avant menaçant une fois de plus Carlisle de toute sa hauteur.

-Serais tu en train de plaider en leur faveur alors qu'ils s'en sont pris à ta famille jusqu'à vous faire mourir de faim ? qu'ils vous ont enlevés et torturés ? est ce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Non c'était juste une remarque.

-Bien. Répondit Aro en retrouvant son faux sourire.

Je sentais un léger picotement sur un côté du bouclier, je fis Jane se concentrer davantage sur nous

-Aro, dis-je, pardonnez mon interruption mais pourriez vous demander gentiment à votre petite protégée de stopper ces attaques ridicules envers ma famille. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment rendu service pour aujourd'hui à la couronne pour que celle-ci nous attaque en retour, n'est ce pas ?

Ce dernier se tourna violemment vers la petite blonde et la fusilla du regard, qu'elle soutint un instant puis baissa les yeux.

-très chère Bella, je suis outré du comportement infantile de Jane, sois assurée que celui-ci ne se reproduira plus. La petit blonde s'agita furieusement mais ne dit rien, en tout cas je fus persuadée d'une chose : c'est quà cet instant si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais foudroyée sur place !

-Je n'en doute pas.

-mais puisque tu en parles, autant amené le sujet sur la table encore une fois, la proposition tient toujours les enfants, si jamais Alice, Edward ou toi tenaient à rejoindre nos rangs, je vous accueillerais à bras ouverts.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais j'aspire uniquement à une vie tranquille auprès des miens.

Aro soupira et haussa les épaules : j'aurais au moins essayé !

Aro se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la sortie puis s'arreta :

-Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, rentrons. Embarquez moi ces deux la , nous rentrons pour Volterra.

Les gardes suivirent leur souverain vers la sortie, Vladimir et Stefan les suivirent malgré eux. Leur destin était dorénavant scellé. Le reste du cortège suivit mais juste avant de disparaître de notre champs de vision, Caius de s'arreta :

-Ils avaient raison sur une chose tout de même ; parce que vous avez un comportement, alimentaire entre autre, différent de la normal, vous êtes plus fort…du moins pour le moment.

Et il partit.

Ma famille souffla de soulagement. Chacun put retrouver sa moitié. La pression se relacha peu à peu en moi et je sentis mon bouclier se dissiper tout autant. Je senti mes jambes céder sous mon poids et je m'écroulais vers le sol. Carlisle me rattrapa le plus vite et me serra dans ses bras.

-C'est fini maintenant. Tu as été formidable ma chérie. Rentrons.


	27. Chap28

_**Hey girls, tout d'abord merci à toutes pour vos adorables commentaires et merci de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'attention. Je vous livre un cours chapitre que je qualifierais de transition, la suite devrait arriver sous cerveau bouillonne déjà de nouvelles idées pour une prochaine fiction alors j'aimerais terminer celle-ci en beauté avant. Il reste je pense peu de chapitre avant le dénouement final mais rien n'est encore couché sur le papier. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous souhaite un agréable moment de détente. **_

_**Faites moi savoir vos impressions, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, please^^**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

28.

« ….vraiment pas normal… »

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ouvris les yeux.

Mon réveil stoppa toutes les conversations alentours et le silence se fit. Je tournais mon visage et tomba nez à nez avec celui de Sam, qui me souriait faiblement.

-« j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation ; ironisa t il.

- Vraiment très drôle !! lui réponds dis-je me remémorant les souvenirs que cela impliquait. Quand est ce que j'aurais le droit au bonheur…

Je me dégageais de ces bras et mes pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme.

-Te voilà enfin réveillée ma chérie, me dit tendrement Esmée.

Je la serrais de nouveau dans mes bras, elle m'avait manquée plus que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Je me séparais de son étreinte et la regardais droit dans les yeux. Les siens n'avaient pas tout à fait recouvert leur couleur originelle, une chasse s'imposait et rapidement. Elle dut voir mon regard interrogateur :

-Tu dois avoir une foule de questions…

-Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de trainer par ici, enchaina Eléazar.

Je regardais autour de moi : ce dernier soutenait sa tendre moitié qui avait l'air mal en point, comme la plupart de nous tous d'ailleurs. Malgré les apparences je savais qu'Esmée était à bout de force, Emmet et Rosalie étaient dans le même état, j'entendais ce dernière se faire féliciter par son mari pour la manière dont elle s'était battue, ainsi que Alice qui soutenait difficilement Jasper avec l'aide de Carlisle, ce dernier ce retenait difficilement de se jeter sur les Quileutes. Ils avaient quasiment tous recouvert leur forme originelle, il n'y avait pas de mort à déplorer mais des blessés plutôt grave. Les loups qui avaient été capturés par les nouveaux nés n'étaient qu'évanouit, mais cela avait suscité la fureur chez Jacob. Je le vit réapparaitre sous sa forme humaine et s'arrêter brusquement devant la jeune Chenoa. Il semblait tout à fait subjugué par la jeune demoiselle… Edward qui avait brusquement réapparu à ses côtés grogna furtivement. J'échangeais un rapide regard avec Sam, qui apparemment avait compris la même chose que moi : Jacob venait de s'imprégner de la jeune indienne.

-Edward, je pense que tu peux confier Chenoa à Jacob il prendra soin d'elle, tu peux me faire confiance.

Qu'il était tétu quand il voulait !!!

-Edward, murmura Carlisle, s'il te plait.

La jeune indienne regarda Edward dans les yeux et murmura un merci silencieux et se précipita aux côtés de Jacob. Je pense qu'elle était encore sous le choc et que beaucoup de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête et pour elle Jacob était le seul humain dans les environs un peu près « normal » ! C'est peu dire…

-Ne trainons pas.

Je vis ma famille et mes amis monter dans les véhicules. Je voulais monter aux côtés d'Edward mais celui-ci ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis la fin de la bataille. Je ne savais pas où aller. Carlisle me dévisagea sans comprendre. Alice intervint :

-Monte avec nous Bella.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la deuxième voiture, je sentis tout au long de mon parcours le regard d'Esmée et Rosalie sur moi. Je tournais la tête furtivement et vis qu'elles échangeaient un regard entendu. Je n'en tins pas rigueur.

Je ne vis pas grand-chose du retour, j'ai du m'assoupir pendant plusieurs heures. Mon sommeil ne fut pas reposant, je me réveillais assez fréquemment, assez pour comprendre que l'on s'était arrêter à l'embouchure de la forêt où nous avions stoppé à l'allée. Ma famille était affamée, de plus ils devaient reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir franchir l'aéroport sans agresser un humain.

Je me réveillai enfin lorsque je sentis que le moteur fut coupé. Je me relevais brusquement. Trop d'ailleurs car je sentis la tête me tourner.

Rosalie vint me soutenir avant que je m'effondre dans l'inconscience.

-Bella tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Juste la tête qui tourne.

-Tu aurais du venir te nourrir avec nous !!

Je levais les yeux vers elle :

-je… je n'ai pas changé de régime alimentaire Rose, je mange comme avant.

A ces mots ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Sentant la panique venir, Jasper se précipita à ces côtés la soutenant, alertant ainsi les autres ; rassemblant autour de nous de nombreux regards inquiets.

-Que se passe t il ? demande Emmet, curieux de la réaction de sa femme.

Rosalie me regardait droit dans les yeux et je fis de même, aucune de nous de répondit. Je fus sortie de ma torpeur quand Alice me toucha l'épaule, je voulu répondre mais Rose fut plus rapide et répondit à ma place. Carlisle prit son air de scientifique et je sentais déjà qu'il réfléchissait à une raison logique. Il voulut me questionner mais Sam l'interrompit en pleine réflexion en prétextant qu'il avait aussi des bouches à nourrir avant le décollage et il m'entraina à sa suite à la recherche de nourriture. Je fus reconnaissante de son absence de commentaires vis-à-vis de mon état. Je surpris néanmoins le regard d'Esmée et Rosalie dans mon dos. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

Le décollage se passa sans heurt.

Nous avions tous des billets de premières classe et vu notre nombre nous étions pratiquement les seuls dans notre compartiments. Je suis certaine que pour limiter les risques, Carlisle avait réservé cette section pour nous uniquement. Sage prévention.

Edward se tenait à l'opposé de mon siège, je ne pus cependant quitter mon regard de sa silhouette. Je soupirais de tristesse.

- ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout se passera bien, me dit Alice dans un somptueux sourire, je us contente à cet instant d'avoir retrouvée mon amie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Nous avions tant de choses à nous dire, mais pas pour le moment, nous attendrons d'être rentrés et nous tiendrons un conseil de famille.

-Tes visions ne sont que subjectives Alice.

-Pas si sûre, répondit elle avec malice.

Je détournais le regard du sien et replongeait ma contemplation devant mon Adonis.

_Bientôt_

_Oui bientôt_


	28. En famille

29.

Le régulier changement d'altitude me réveilla et je sus que l'avion commençait sa descente vers l'aéroport de Seattle.

J'avais dormi pendant tout le voyage, décidément je ne comprenais rien à ma condition.

Nous n'avions pas de bagages à récupérer et moins on s'éternisait dans le hall de l'aéroport, plus on minimisait le risque d'incident.

Je regardais tour à tour mes compagnons, ils avaient tous une mine affreuse. Ma famille qui d'ordinaire était d'une beauté à couper le souffle n'en menait pas large vis-à-vis des autres et banals humains. Cette histoire nous a tous affecté différemment et nous à tous montré nos limites émotionnelles ou physiques. Chacun se soutenait mutuellement, cherchant désespérément la sortie la plus proche pour rentrer chez nous. Chez nous. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais encore consacrer la maison de Forks comme la mienne, de plus nous avions avant toute cette histoire l'intention de déménager loin. Je regardais Edward discrètement. Il suivait Chenoa, blottie dans les bras de Jacob depuis notre départ, comme un désespéré. Une nouvelle fois une craquelure de fit au niveau de mon cœur. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en sortir à nouveau… je ne comprenais rien à la situation… j'étais totalement perdue… je ne me sentais plus du tout à ma place dans cette famille, je n'y avais plus ma place si Edward….

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN !!!! hurla Alice, en insistant bien sur mon nom de famille.

Toute notre joyeuse troupe, stoppa brusquement. Aucun mot n'avait vraiment été échangé depuis notre départ. Tout le monde avait hâte que d'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui. Compréhensible !! Tout le monde se retourna et me regarda surpris, même les gens autour de nous, c'est pour dire ! Je croisais le regard d'Edward, j'eus l'impression pendant un instant qu'il me découvrait pour la première fois mais cela ne dura qu'un moment il détourna vite les yeux.

Alice se dirigea vers moi tout en me pointant son index inquisiteur. Note personnelle pour l'avenir : ne plus jamais mettre en colère Alice sous peine de subir son courroux !!

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus avoir de genre d'intention stupide !!! tu m'entends, ne formule plus jamais ce genre d'idioties dans ton petit cerveau, nous sommes ta famille et nous n'abandonnons pas notre famille, est ce que c'est bien clair pour toi ?!

Incapable de répondre je hochai vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Je vis un éclair de malice briller de nouveau dans les yeux d'Emmet.

-Bien !

-Oulala !! Bella a mis en colère le petit lutin !!!!

-Emmet !! le reprit à l'ordre Esmée, faussement en colère.

-Quand à toi, dit Alice tout en se dirigeant vers Edward, tu as intérêt à rétablir vite fait bien fait la pagaille que tu es entrain de semer et d'y mettre vite fait de l'ordre !! Compris ?

Rosalie passa près de lui et lui assena une petite tape dont elle avait le secret en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches. Il grogna, mais ne répondit pas et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la sortie.

Je n'allais décemment pas m'en sortir facilement.

Nous nous étions séparés à l'entrée de Forks.

Les Quileutes ayant regagné leur territoire emportant Chenoa avec eux. Nous avions tous besoin d'espace et d'intimité pour le moment et la petite avait besoin de repos et de calme avant de pouvoir nous affronter de nouveau.

Arrivé à la ville, ma famille découvrit la plupart de leur effet personnel ensevelit sous des draps blancs. Il fallu mettre de l'ordre aussi dans le garage que j'avais partiellement démoli.

Comme disait Emmet, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte mais bon c'était de bonne guerre.

Après un cours adieu les Denali aussi voulurent rejoindre leur maison après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien rentré. Ils promirent de revenir nous voir d'ici quelques mois quand les choses se seront tassées et que nous serions tous un peu près reposer.

Ils vinrent chacun leur tour nous embrasser et nous prendre dans leur bras. J'avais quelques questions à poser à Eléazar, je le raccompagnais donc sur le perron.

-je sais Bella que tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions, je te promets de faire quelques recherches une fois bien reposé et j'en aviserais Carlisle.

-Juste une alors ?

-Très bien.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionnée la présence des Volturis quand je vous ai appelé à la rescousse ?

-Nul besoin. C'est moi qui les ait appelé.

Il leva son index avant que je ne puisse prononcer une parole. Trop rapide.

-Il était nécessaire de les mettre au courant. Sache qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps j'étais à leur service et d'une façon ou d'une autre il aurait appris ce complot alors autant mettre les Volturis dans notre camp plutôt que de les avoir à dos…il s'agit tout de même de « notre famille » royale et il est toujours bon de s'entendre avec eux malgré que leur manière sont loin d'être convenable !

Il embrasse mon front comme il l'aurait fait avec sa fille :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Isabella. »

Je soupirais et rentrait dans la maison. Le salon était désert, chacun avait du retourner dans ces quartiers respectifs pour profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Edward devait surement être dans notre chambre. Sa chambre. Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non monter le rejoindre. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vladimir avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé sur les souvenirs d'Edward. Je ne savais pas à quel point et ça m'angoissait. La jeune indienne avait eu malgré elle toutes ces faveurs. Je soupirais et m'aventurais vers le frigo, pris une barquette de fraises au hasard et m'installais sur une chaise du bar. Me concentrant sur mes fruits je remarquais que la maison était bien silencieuse. J'entendais le moindre bruit de feuille à l'extérieur mais aucun son de la maison et de ces occupants. L'angoisse commença à ressurgir et m'envahir progressivement, je sentais la crise arriver, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et irrégulière quand une tempête rousse vint m'enlacer :

-Je te l'avais bien dit Alice !! regarde dans quel état elle est !!

-je l'ai vu trop tard !!Elle se tourna vers moi

-Je suis désolée, Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que nous allions de nouveau t'abandonner nous étions juste parti chasser, nous en avions tous besoin !! Oh ne pleure pas !!

Carlisle vient à mon secours et me força à me concentrer sur lui jusqu'à ce que les battements de mon cœur reprennent leur rythme de croisière.

Un regard de Carlisle derrière moi me fit tourner la tête pour voir ce qui le préoccupait tant.

Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait toute sa famille s'afférer autour de moi. J'aurais donné un sou pour savoir ce qui se passait à travers son esprit à ce moment là. Je vis Alice et Rosalie le fusiller du regard. Ces frères n'en faisaient pas moins.

Esmée ne dit rien mais je sentais que sa peine était immense tout son être transpirait la tristesse, elle qui dégageait une aura des plus chaleureuse était on ne peut plus sombre. Edward fronça les sourcils, se pinça le nez et sortit dans un grognement sans m'accorder de regard.

Je poussais un soupir, un de plus. Carlisle prit mon menton entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux, je ne pus empêcher de laisser des larmes silencieuses couler le long de mes joues.

-Il va falloir lui laisser du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que ces vampires ont trafiqué sur ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre mais il va te falloir être patience ma chérie.

Incapable de répondre tant ma tristesse était palpable, je hochais juste la tête.

-Ce que je n'explique pas par contre, continua- t- il, c'est que tu as gardé quelques stigmates d'humanité malgré ta transformation. Est-ce que les pouvoirs dont ils ont abusés, ont eu une sorte de répercussion sur ta transformation…… c'est bien la question que je me pose. Je vais faire des recherches, il faut que je mette cela au clair le plus rapidement possible, je vais en discuter avec Eléazar. Je serais dans mon bureau.

Sur ces mots il partit dans son antre.

Alice et Esmée m'entouraient d'affection, tandis que Rosalie fulminait. Elle était tellement en colère que si cela avait été possible des flammes seraient sorties de ses oreilles comme une cocotte sur le point d'exploser. Emmet l'ayant jamais vraiment vu dans un état pareil tenta avec quelques paroles de la calmer car Jasper commençait à en ressentir les effets fulgurants !! La furie se dégagea félinement des bras de son aimé en soufflant bruyamment et se dirigea vers la sortie et suivi le même chemin que son frère précédemment.

La porte d'entrée claqua pour la deuxième fois ; de la fenêtre du salon, nous la vîmes clairement se diriger vers Edward. Ayant surement perçu ses pensées et entendus ses pas vifs, ce dernier lui fit face mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se prit une claque magistrale. Je crois que Rosalie y mit toute sa force et sa colère. Elle lui cracha tout son venin. De là où nous étions, nous perçûmes que des brides de conversations malgré nos sens affutés :

-Est ce que tu vas un jour commencé à grandir ? Tu te rends comptes dans quel état est ta femme en ce moment ? Qui es-tu pour lui faire subir une telle souffrance ? L'indienne n'est pas Bella et en aucun cas elle ne t'appartient. N'as-tu pas vu que le clébard a flashé pour elle ?? Il s'est imprégné, elle lui ai destiné. Pas à toi !!! Toi tu as Bella et tu l'a délaisse !!!Mais ouvres les yeux bon sang !!Qu'attendu pour réagir ?!!

Esmée d'un coup de tête envoya ses deux autres fils les séparé avant qu'Edward qui avait pâlit de deux tons ne se jette sur sa sœur. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps. Jasper emmena Edward chassé tandis qu'Emmet retenait sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait, cette dernière continuait à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables tandis que ces frères se dirigeaient à grandes enjambées dans la forêt.

Alice resserra sa prise sur mes épaules.

Elle me fit me retourner pour me faire face.

-Tu ne dois pas oublier une chose ma toute belle. Elle piqua ma curiosité, je levais mes yeux vers elle.

« Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'Edward et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble. Tu es sa tua cantante, ton sang chante et a chanté pour lui, Bella, quoi qu'il arrive il finira par revenir vers toi. »

* * *

************

*****

Hey hey !!

Je voulais vous dire merci pour suivre cette histoire avec tout autant d'intérêt, je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas répondre à tous vos commentaires, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'y prete pas attention bien au contraire. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions

C'est un chapitre « transitoire », la fin est bientôt proche et j'ai déjà en tête un autre sujet pour la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes.

Je vais essayer de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Prête à laisser vos impressions, laissez vous tenter par le petit bouton vert^^

A très bientôt, bizz à toutes^^


	29. impossible!

30.

Je tournais en rond dans le salon. Emmet avait enfin réussi à calmer Rosalie. Même si cette dernière fulminait encore elle ne sauterait pas sur son frère de nouveau si celui-ci réapparaissait. Alice guettait par la baie vitrée le retour de son compagnon, elle ouvrit la porte à l'instant où celui-ci la franchit.

-j'ai perdu sa trace, il m'a semé.

-Ne t'en veut pas Jasper, après tout il est le plus rapide.

Alice entraina son compagnon dans leur chambre, pour une activité oh combien indécente !! C'est dans ces moments la que je regrette la présence d'Edward. Pourquoi donc fallait –il que cela nous arrive ?

Il devait me ressaisir.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi à présent pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant, me dit Rosalie tout en montant l'escalier, suivit d'un Emmet alléché, tu as suffisamment patienté, va donc lui remué un peu les puces à ton tour.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Tout le monde ici, s'occupait de mon couple, et je ne faisais que me renfermer sur moi-même, il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec le bel âtre !!! Ma patience avait suffisamment été à l'épreuve ces derniers temps. Je partie en direction de la forêt, à mon avis il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu où il pouvait se cacher, le seul connu de nous deux. Je fonçais tout droit vers la clairière, d'ailleurs son odeur se faisait plus prononcée plus j'approchais. Je ralentis à l'orée de la clairière, quelques branches nous séparaient. Je savais très bien qu'il avait déjà senti ma présence et mon odeur et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il était couché les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Je m'avançais prudemment. Je n'hésitais pas ni n'avais peut pourtant j'appréhendais sa réaction. Je m'assis donc près de lui, mes mains entourant mes genoux, je regardais au loin. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là à regarder le temps et le ciel changé de couleur. D'ici peu de temps il fera déjà nuit et aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Malgré ma condition, je sentis le froid s'insinuer dans mon corps, j'allais bientôt devoir rentrer. Je poussais un las soupir. Une larme commença doucement à perler le long de ma joue. Je ne percevais aucune réaction de la part de l'adonis allongé à mes côtés.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux Roumains ont trafiqué sur toi. Je sais que ta mémoire et tes souvenirs ont été altéré. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour cela, et je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à arriver plus tôt. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a pu endurer à ce moment là. J'ai eu un vague aperçu. Une telle torture n'est pas envisageable, c'était inconcevable de vous voir dans cet état, de te voir dans cet état.

J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, tu es toute ma vie Edward. Tu me manques terriblement.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Mes larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues en un flot continu. Il fallait rentrer maintenant. Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand il m'attrapa le poignet droit :

-Tu me manques aussi.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de me retourner. Puis mon regard rencontra le sien et je pus y lire une peine et une tristesse infinie. Il prit appuie sur son coude valide et se releva quelques peu. Sa main vint se caller contre ma joue, je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette sensation. Il essuya patiemment toutes mes larmes ruisselantes. Encore une fois il se sentit coupable.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella !! J'ai pris cette indienne pour toi. Elle ressemblait tellement à la Bella de mes souvenirs, tellement humaine, tellement fragile. Entre parenthèse je crois que c'est pour cette raison que le clébard s'est amouraché de la jeune demoiselle.

Un semblant de sourire parcouru son visage.

-Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ta transformation, ni de toi transformée. Je t'ai agressé et grogné dessus, je t'ai pris pour une étrangère, et je t'ai totalement ignorée. Je suis totalement impardonnable, si tu savais comme j'ai honte tellement honte, mon cœ t'ai fait tant de mal, encore, je ne voulais pas. Je ne comprenais pas l'attention de ma famille envers toi. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je devrais peut être allé remercier Rosalie, elle m'a quelques peu remis les idées en place et les souvenirs affluents par brides depuis.

Je levais une de mes mains et la posa sur le joue d'Edward qui appuya sa tête dessus pour approfondir la caresse.

-Je t'aime tant, Edward, te sentir loin de moi est insupportable.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, nos fronts se touchant. Il prit mon visage à deux mains puis le baisa de partout. Il s'arreta volontairement me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Sans me quitter du regard il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser, puis se détacha bien trop vite à mon goût. Je fis de même avec son visage que je remplis de millions petits baisers puis j'embrassai directement ses lèvres sans avoir quémander l'accès. Je cherchais absolument à prolonger ce baiser, il ne pouvait plus m'échapper maintenant, je ne le permettrais pas. Il m'avait bien trop manqué. Il ne me refusa pas longtemps l'accès à sa langue, et notre baiser ne fit plus qu'enflammer. Ses bras vinrent m'entourer et me capturer dans les siens. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos librement me rapprochant de plus en plus de son corps diminuant l'espace entre nos deux corps. Malgré ma transformation il me restait quelques traces d'humanité et je dus stopper ce baiser pour reprendre contenance avant de défaillir dans ces bras, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu mais nous avions tant de choses à nous dire encore.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea dans l'herbe. Il s'installa au dessus de moi et parsema mon visage et mes cheveux de petits baisers, redécouvrit mon corps avec ses mains. Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué !! Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de sortir de ma gorge. Je le sentis sourire sous ses baisers. Je sentis ses mains remonter mon tee shirt, et ses mains puis sa bouche se balader sur mon ventre, créant de magnifique sensation à mon petit corps. Il s'arrêta brusquement et leva son regard troublé vers moi :

-Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Surprise je lui répondis que non.

-je suis sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Comme un battement. Je souris

-Ne te moque pas. Viens allons prolonger ce délicieux moment à la maison, je suis sur qu'ils nous attendent de pied ferme de plus il se fait tard.

IL me releva pris ma main et dans un baiser nous nous éloignâmes pour aller retrouver notre famille.

Comme par hasard, nous trouvâmes Alice sautillante de joie sur le perron de la maison.

Elle se jeta dans nos bras.

-Ca fait plus de deux heures que je vous attends !! vous en avez mis du temps !!!

Nous partîmes dans un long rire rejoints par toute la famille qui prit chacun leur tour Edward dans leur bras. Nous allions de nouveau pouvoir être une famille. Tous ensembles.

Je sentis une grande faim. Jasper me regarda et senti mon impatience à me remplir le ventre. Je lui souris et il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que nous allâmes tous au salon. Tandis que nous parlions d'Edward et qu'il présentait ses plus pates excuses à une Rosalie très fière d'elle, Jasper revint avec deux compotes à la fraise. Dieu que j'aimais ça !!! Impatiente je frappais dans mes mains et lui arrachais presque les pots des mains, affamée !!

-hé Bella !! Ces mains peuvent encore servir, ne lui arrache pas comme ça !! cria Emmet,

Je lui tirais la langue.

-je ne veux pas casser cette bonne ambiance, mais est ce que tu peux m'expliquer, Bella, pourquoi le frigo est rempli de compote, de glace et de barquettes de fruits ?

-Ba parce que j'aime bien ! dis je entre deux cuillérées

-Donc c'est tout à fait normal que se soit : des compotes à la fraise, de la glace à la fraise, et des barquettes de fraises ??

-je vois pas en quoi est ce mal d'aimer les fraises ??

-Personne n'aime les fraises à ce point Bella… sauf..

Je vis son regard amusé s'emplir d'horreur et s'il avait pu je cru bien voir son visage pâlir de deux tons.

-Quoi ?? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme cela ???J'ai quelques choses entre les dents ??

-Carlisle, hurla Rosalie !!!

Il ne mit pas plus de 3 secondes à venir dans le salon alerté par le cri de sa fille.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi, sa main se referma sur la mienne. Il devait entendre les pensées de sa famille. Je vis de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Quoi ??? Répétais-je, dites-moi !!!

-Rosalie et moi avions depuis peu quelques doutes concernant ta condition commença calmement Esmée en venant s'installer près de moi. C'est tout à fait improbable mais nous aimerions que Carlisle te face une échographie ainsi que quelques examens.

Echographie….. Non c'est impossible !!!

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre. Essayant de voir une quelconque transformation.

-Non , je l'aurais vu ou senti… je ne peux pas avoir ignoré cela !! Edward !!!

Ce dernier me regardait les yeux vides, tout aussi choqué que moi par les déductions des filles.

-Bella ? m'interpella Carlisle, veux tu venir avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Incapable de répondre, je me détachais d'Edward et suivi sans broncher le docteur. Nous montions à l'étage suivit du reste de la famille et il m'installa sur le fauteuil de consultation. Complètement perdue, je le laissais m'ausculter, prendre ma tension, et quand il voulu me faire une prise de sang j'eu un mouvement de recul.

-Bella, m'interpella Esmée, regarde moi, je tournais alors mon regard vers ma mère, et complètement absorbée par ses yeux compatissant je ne sentis pas l'aiguille ni le sang qu'il aspira dans la seringue.

Puis il releva mon tee shirt et avec mon autorisation dégrafa mon pantalon, il mit en marche l'ordinateur portable puis après avoir appliqué un gel froid sur mon ventre, y posa la caméra. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran et nous retenions tous nos souffles. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre petit doigt. Au bout de quelques recherches Carlisle trouvé la chose que nous redoutions tous. La petite crevette était recroquevillée en boule, en fœtus aurait dit le médecin.

-Oh mon dieu !!!

Je cherchais dans le vide la main d'Edward mais je ne l'y trouvais pas. Rosalie attrapa ma main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Esmée vint près de moi et me caressa les cheveux tandis qu'Alice sautillait de joie devant la porte

-du shopping, du shopping!!!!!

-Alice !! Rouspeta sa mère, peux tu rester tranquille une seconde s'il te plait? Carlisle dit quelque chose, je t'en prie !

Il tourna son regard vers moi, tout fier de ce qu'il était en train de voir, lui seul déchiffrait les images qu'il voyait sur l'écran.

-Ceci explique beaucoup de choses notamment le fait que tu ne sois pas entièrement transformée. Mais on en discutera en bas.

En attendant je peux te dire que cette petite chose grandit vite et bien et j'estime que tu es à 4 mois de grossesse environ. C'est un beau bébé.

Je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de sanglot et je me précipitais dans les bras de Rosalie.

Edward n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Me regardant avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Nous redescendîmes tous au salon.

-j'aurais du le sentir !!! C'est impossible que je n'ai pas senti ni ressenti ce qui se passait à travers de mon corps !! J'aurais du avoir au moins quelques symptômes !!!

-pas forcément, dit calmement Carlisle. Il se peut que tu aies fait ce que l'on appelle un déni de grossesse, cela se caractérise notamment par une absence de symptômes pour la plupart des cas. Le corps cache la grossesse : Tu n'as pas pris de poids, ni eut de nausées…

-Excepté ces envies de fraises ! Renchérit Emmet

-Oui, c'est un fait. Généralement l'entourage de la future maman ne se rend pas compte non plus de la grossesse, sauf dans certain cas où il y a une absence prolongé, Esmée m'a confié qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'impression que ton bassin s'était un peu modifié ainsi que ta façon de marché.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Rosalie et Esmée me scrutaient sans arrêt maintenant !

-maintenant cela pourrait être une grossesse tout à fait normale mais nous ne sommes pas des être normaux et je crains que cela comporte quelques risques, cela ne s'est jamais encore produit à ma connaissance chez des vampires. Il serait envisageable de penser que tu sois enceinte depuis plus de 4 mois, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je suppose que tu sois encore partiellement humaine du fait de ton état et je suppose aussi que la transformation reprendra son cours après l'accouchement. Mais il faudrait prendre en compte aussi que ces deux crapules roumaines ont joué avec le temps et ont certainement du modifier certains paramètres sans le faire exprès.

« Je suis enceinte ».

Je ne le crois pas.

Je suis enceinte d'Edward… je souris à cette pensée. C'est un magnifique cadeau. Bon se serait une grossesse pas sans risque je l'ai bien compris mais je suis enceinte !!! Je regardais tour à tour les visages qui m'entouraient. Alice me souriait de toutes ses dents

-je vais être tata !!! je vais être tata !!! Jasper tu seras tonton tu te rends compte !!!! le pauvre avait bien du mal à calmer ses ardeurs.

Emmet regardait patiemment Rosalie qui me regardait. Je ne pus savoir qu'elles pensées traversaient son esprit à ce moment précis mais mon cœur se serra à l'idée que j'allais avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait en tant que femme.

-Je suis désolée, dis je comme une excuse. Elle tiqua, se leva et vint m'enlacer

-Ne le sois pas. Vit-le pleinement pour moi. Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot et mes larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues.

Carlisle serrait fort son épouse dans ses bras qui me souriait, ravie pour moi, pour nous. Elle serait une merveilleuse grand-mère.

Je regardais le principal intéressé, Edward.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Il devait percevoir toute les pensées de ses frères et sœurs à cet instant précis ainsi que celles de ces parents ;

Il fronça puis pinça son nez entre deux doigts avant de m'accorder un regard.

« Il est hors de questions que tu le gardes ! »


	30. mon Ange

31.

Tous le regardèrent choqués.

Seul Carlisle comprenait à moitié son point de vue. Je me levais en colère. Là il n'avait pas le droit. Il fut plus rapide que moi et prit la parole.

« Il est de question que cette chose grandisse en toi ! Est ce que tu te rends comptes des dégâts que cela peut provoquer, tout porte à penser que cette chose sera à moitié vampire. C'est un danger vital pour toi hors de question que tu coures ce risque. Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Ma main vint frapper sa joue, j'y mis toute ma force, il chancela et vint ce cogner contre la table basse et un vase antique je présume se cassa.

-Désolée pour le vase, Esmée.

-Edward ira m'en acheté un autre, cracha une Esmée pleine de colère, vis-à-vis des paroles de son fils.

-Ecoute moi bien et ouvre grand tes oreilles Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, il est hors de question que ce bébé sorte de ce corps avant la fin de sa croissance que cela te plaise ou non, de quel droit te permet tu te proclamer propriétaire de mon corps ? Je suis peut être ta femme mais tu n'as aucun droit sur mes actes, pensées et encore moins des droits sur ma personne ! Je ne suis pas une conquête et encore moins une chose acquise !

J'entendis les applaudissements et les bravos d'Emmet me parvenir aux oreilles avant de refermer la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin.

J'allais me réfugier sur la balancelle au fond du jardin. De ma position, je perçue les piaillements des oisillons qui appelaient leur mère. Le vent faisait flotter doucement mes cheveux.

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de colère coulées, encore une fois, une fois de trop.

« Mais bon sang à quoi penses tu donc Edward Cullen !!! C'est de ton Bébé qu'il s'agit !! »

-Il ne pense qu'à te protéger.

Je tournais la tête et vit un visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps, sa main replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Bonsoir Isabella

-Bonsoir Mon Ange, souris-je à moitié en colère à présent, que me vaut cette visite nocturne, Gabriel, cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-je suis toujours là ma Belle, c'est juste que je ne me montre pas à toi, dit il dans un sourire angélique.

-Toujours aussi mystérieux ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici ?

-je suis ici pour te transmettre un message et pour te dire que cette visite sera la dernière que je te fais.

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?? je commençais à paniquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit il en caressant ma joue, tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il y a maintenant une autre personne qui vieille sur toi : Edward est la, pour toi, entièrement dévoué et mon rôle auprès de toi est bientôt terminé, …. Et une nouvelle petite personne va demander toute mon attention, dit -il en louchant sur mon ventre.

-Oh !!! Fis-je surprise. Et que devais-tu me dire ?

-Tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas à te morfondre au sujet de tout cela.

-Mais…

-tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler ce qui va se passer. Ce ne serait pas du jeu si tu savais à l'avance ce que te réserve la vie. Viens dans mes bras, ma Belle.

J'eus le droit à un câlin angélique, chaud doux paisible, je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité dans ses bras.

-N'en veut pas à Edward, il t'aime tellement qu'il serait près à tout pour toi, mais je n'ai pas à plaider sa faute, je sais que tu lui as déjà pardonné.

-C'est si facile de lire en moi ? Suis-je si prévisible ?

-Non mais je te connais depuis très longtemps et je sais que tu ne peux pas en vouloir longtemps aux gens que tu aimes.

Il baisa mon front.

-Il est temps, je n'ai que trop t'arder, je dois te laisser, promet moi de vivre pleinement ta vie et de prendre soin de toi. Je n'interviendrais pas mais je serais toujours présent à tes côtés.

-Promis. Envole toi mon Ange avant que je regrette ton départ.

Il baisa mon front puis mes lèvres chastement. Il sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Un bruit attira mon attention derrière moi, je me retournais pour voir qui nous avait interrompu et vit Edward avec une tasse fumante à la main ainsi qu'une couverture.

Je regardais la place où était assise Gabriel et il n'y était plus, mais une plume vint atterrir sur mes genoux.

Je souris de bonheur.

Edward vint se placer à mes côtés

Il étendit la couverture sur nos deux corps et me tendit la tasse fumante.

« Esmée a pensé que tu aurais froid, elle t'a préparé un chocolat »

-Toujours aussi prévenante.

-Je m'en veux, Bella. Je n'aurais pas du élevé sur toi. Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je ne te considère et te considèrerais jamais pour acquise, tu es ma femme cela s'entend mais je dois te choyer, de vénérer comme une déesse, je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs mais cette grossesse est unique en son genre pour l'instant. Carlisle vient de prévenir Eléazar qui va faire des recherches de son côté et il nous tiendra au courant. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre à nouveau et je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur…

Je mis une main sur sa bouche :

« Edward. Je ne sais pas non plus où cela va nous mener mais je sais que je t'aime et que l'on a toujours tout affronté ensemble on y arrivera et toute la famille sera la pour nous y aider. Ce bébé c'est toi et moi, c'est la plus belle chose qui va nous arriver et on l'affrontera ensemble. Et Tu es tout pardonné »

Sur ce, il m'embrassa doucement. Puis cela devint passionné. Langoureux. Je failli lâcher ma tasse tellement c'était bon de se retrouver.

Je me détachais de lui et posait ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras droit entourant mes épaules et caressant mon bras gauche du bout des doigts.

-j'ai entendu le cœur du bébé quand on était dans la clairière, il battait si vite. Cela m'a perturbé.

-Un petit Toi grandit dans en Moi.

-ou une petite.

Nous rigolâmes.

-Dis moi Bella, juste avant que je vienne te rejoindre, j'ai cru voir un grand éclair de lumière disparaître dans le fond de la nuit.

-C'était un Ange ?

-Pardon ? mais ma douce tu sais bien que…

-Et pourquoi pas, les vampires existent bien…

_Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un deux !!!Oyez oyez !! Mesdemoiselles, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu, je vous remercie encore une fois de votre assiduité !! Merci de tout cœur et je vous dis à très bientôt ! je vous laisse mettre un petit commentaire… soyez la première… enjoy^^_


End file.
